8: Sufrir o Morir en Soledad
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Hades y los jueces están buscando al espía de Deimos en el Inframundo. Una falsa acusación amenaza con separar para siempre a Violate y Aiacos, entre otras consecuencias mucho más graves para el reino de Hades. Mientras tanto, Radamanthys conoce al estratega del enemigo. Aiacos x Violate, Radamanthys x OC.
1. 1: Prólogo

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **I. PROLOGO**

 _Año 3 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Base del Everest, Nepal_

El pequeño pueblo cerca de la base del Everest estaba dedicado exclusivamente a alojar a los turistas y proveerlos de todo lo necesario para escalar la montaña más alta del mundo. _Sherpas_ se llamaban, pobladores de las montañas del Himalaya. Se ganaban la vida guiando a los turistas a escalar la montaña más grande del mundo.

-No quiero, no quiero ir…- dijo el chico de doce años, frotándose los brazos en un gesto ansioso- tío, por favor, no quiero volver a la montaña…-

-No te estoy preguntando, mocoso- dijo el hombre- vas a guiar a los dos turistas que te indiqué, y vas a traerme el dinero que te pedí. Y si no quieres otra golpiza como la de ayer, más vale que lo cuentes bien-

El niño de ojos violetas asintió repetidamente, resignado y asustado, poniéndose apresuradamente las botas de montaña y su gruesa chamarra. Su tío lo aterrorizaba. Finalmente, era solo un niño, descendiente del pueblo de los sherpas, y no le esperaba ningún otro mejor destino. Tomó su mochila y salió de la casa arrastrando los pies.

-Y no lo olvides, Aiacos- dijo su tío, mostrándole el puño cerrado- si no traes el dinero, te daré una paliza que no olvidarás en toda tu vida-

Aiacos se apresuró a salir de su casa con todo su equipo al hombro antes de que su tío pensara en golpearlo. No le gustaba la idea de tener que subir hasta la cima del Everest. Usualmente solo guiaba a los turistas al campo base, que estaba casi a los pies de la montaña, y de ahí otro sherpa los guiaba a los siguientes campos y a la peligrosa cima.

-Aiacos, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo una niña, corriendo detrás de él, deteniéndolo del brazo.

-A la montaña, Manika- dijo el chico en tono casi cortante, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos- mi tío encontró a una pareja de turistas que pagarán buen dinero por llevarlos a la cima-

La niña se llevó las manos a la boca, mirándolo asustada.

-¿Tú vas a subir a la cima?- dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la boca- Aiacos, sabes que no puedes. Los sherpas tenemos que tener más de dieciséis para hacer cima, y tú…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Aiacos- pero mi tío lo ordena, y tengo que obedecer-

El chico le dio la espalda, y se apresuró a la montaña. Manika estiró la mano y lo detuvo otra vez.

-Aiacos- le dijo en voz baja- ten cuidado, por favor. Recuerda que no debes de subir muy tarde. Y ten cuidado en la zona de la muerte-

Aiacos se volvió a ella y sonrió. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Manika- dijo Aiacos, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a su amiga- tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo. Nos veremos pronto-

Manika asintió con una leve sonrisa, y el chico se apresuró hacia el campo base, donde encontraría a los turistas que tenía que guiar a la montaña. La chica lo miró alejarse, un poco sonrojada, y regresó a la casa de sus padres, con la esperanza de encontrarse pronto a Aiacos tan pronto como éste regresara.

x-x-x

 _Campo base, Everest, Himalaya_

Aiacos guió a una pareja de turistas al primer campo del Everest, el campo base. Los dos turistas querían ascender a la cúspide ese día, a pesar de que ya había pasado el mediodía.

-No se puede hacer eso, señores- les dijo Aiacos- debemos ascender hasta el campo cuatro, y mañana en la madrugada podemos llegar a la cúspide. De lo contrario, es muy peligroso comenzar el ascenso después de las tres de la tarde-

Los montañistas no se veían muy convencidos.

-Hay otro sherpa que nos ha prometido llevarnos ahora mismo- dijo uno de los dos montañistas- si no nos llevas tú, quizá podríamos pedirle a él que nos lleve-

Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Aiacos sabía que su tío lo molería a golpes si perdía a los clientes. El chico no tuvo opción.

-De acuerdo, yo los llevaré- dijo el chico, quitándose un mechón de cabello de su rostro, suspirando resignado- preparen sus cosas, yo iré-

Los turistas parecieron contentos al respecto y se pusieron sus equipos para escalar. Aiacos tenía mala espina por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía opción. Tenía una fea contusión en un costado, y un moretón debajo de la mejilla. No podía regresar con su tío con las manos vacías.

Tras mucho caminar, llegaron al campo cuatro después del mediodía. Por una última vez, Aiacos trató de disuadir a los turistas de subir a la cúspide, pero no lo escucharon, por lo que prosiguieron su camino. Cuando llegaron a la parte conocida como "la zona de la muerte", una fuerte tormenta azotó la cúspide de la montaña. El frío calaba los huesos, y el viento amenazaba con romper las cuerdas que el chico había colocado tan hábilmente en las rocas, bajo la nieve.

-Tenemos que regresar unos metros y acampar, señores- gritó Aiacos, pues su voz no se escuchaba en la tormenta- no podemos seguir aquí, el oxígeno es escaso y con la tormenta es muy peligroso-

Por fi, los turistas lo escucharon y se detuvieron. Demasiado tarde: en el intento para descender, la mujer se resbaló y rompió una de las cuerdas. Como reflejo, Aiacos se estiró e intentó salvarla, pero solo consiguió caer él mismo al vacío, por la ladera norte de la montaña. Una avalancha de nieve sacudió al turista y a su esposa,y no fueron vistos más.

x-x-x

 _Ladera Norte, Everest_

Aiacos estaba soñando. Estaba seguro de que tenía que estar muerto: no había manera de sobrevivir esa caída que acababa de tener. No tenía dolor. Su cuerpo estaba completamente entumido, pero tampoco sentía frío. Que extraño.

"Quizá", pensó Aiacos "quizá esta es la sensación que uno tiene justo antes de morir"

De pronto, sintió algo. Una gran fuerza misteriosa, rodeándolo y quitándole la sensación de inmovilidad que tenía. Lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

-Aiacos- dijo una voz.

El pobre chico miró a su alrededor, asustado. ¿Estaba soñando? Estaba a miles de metros de altura, en una gran montaña de nieve, en un área donde el oxígeno escaseaba. Seguramente estaba alucinando.

-Aiacos, ¿puedes escucharme?-

¡Vaya que esa voz era persistente! Solo quería dormir y perderse en la dulce inconsciencia de la muerte. Pero la voz volvió a llamarlo.

-Aiacos- dijo la voz otra ocasión.

-Aquí estoy…- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, en un tono verdaderamente cansado. Su voz se escuchaba más infantil de lo que realmente era- ¿qué quieres de mí?¿quién eres?-

-Aiacos- dijo la voz una cuarta vez. El chico alzó sus ojos color violeta, y miró al hombre que estaba parado frente a él. ¡Que hombre tan extraño! Estaba vestido con una larga túnica negra. No tenía botas ni equipo de montaña, y parecía no molestarle la falta completa de oxígeno- mi nombre es Thanatos, dios de la muerte-

Aiacos cerró los ojos.

-Así que ha llegado mi hora- dijo el chico- ¿has venido por mí?-

Thanatos rió.

-No, no he venido a llevarte- dijo el dios de la muerte- he venido a hacerte una propuesta-

-¿Qué propuesta?- dijo el chico, esforzándose por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Estás marcado para un destino impresionante, Aiacos- dijo Thanatos- estás destinado a ser uno de los tres grandes jueces del Inframundo. Si quieres tomar tu destino- añadió, ofreciéndole su mano derecha- toma mi mano-

Aiacos lo miró, sorprendido. ¿Él, uno de los grandes jueces del Inframundo? Tenía que estar loco. Y, sin embargo, el hombre lo estaba mirando en una posición imposible. Aiacos le creyó: sonrió y asintió, extendiendo su mano hacia el dios. Éste sonrió al tocar la mano del chico, y ambos desaparecieron de la montaña.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado del mundo_

Era la madrugada cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. La mujer corrió a las camas de sus hijos, y los movió vigorosamente para despertarlos. En una zona propensa a terremotos, la alerta sísmica sonaba solamente medio minuto antes de que la tierra comenzara a sacudirse. La mujer volvió a mover a sus hijos para despertarlos: solo tenía treinta segundos para salir, de los cuales ya habían pasado varios.

-Vamos, hijos, levántense- dijo la mujer, y se volvió hacia la más pequeña- apresúrate, Violate-

-Sí, mamá- dijo la pequeña niña con cabellos violetas oscuros, tallándose sus ojos rojizos de sueño. Su madre prácticamente la arrastró hacia la salida de la pequeña casa, y estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando el terremoto llegó.

¡Fue horrible! Los objetos se movieron violentamente de un lado al otro, los vidrios se quebraron y las paredes de la estructura crujieron.

En su esfuerzo por sacar a sus hijos de la casa, la mano de Violate se resbaló de la suya, y la niña cayó al suelo. La mujer tuvo un segundo tomar una decisión: abandonar a la niña y salvar a sus otros tres hijos o morir todos juntos. Dejó a la pequeña Violate atrás, y salió corriendo con los otros niños. Los dejó en la entrada, a salvo, y se volvió para entrar a la casa de nuevo, para sacar a su hija más pequeña. No lo logró: tan pronto puso un pie hacia la casa, ésta se desplomó por completo.

-¡No…! Violate…- gritó la mujer.

x-x-x

 _Bajo los escombros_

¡Que dolor tan horrible! Sus pequeñas piernas estaban atrapadas bajo los escombros. Una gran trozo de escombro estaba sobre su espalda, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente. La sangre fluía profusamente por su frente y cubría su rostro, pero no se la podía quitar, sus brazos estaban atrapados también. El aire se le estaba acabando.

-Violate…-

La niña parpadeó. ¿Alguien le estaba hablando? No, no podía ser. Era demasiado pronto para que alguien llegara a rescatarla. Tenía literalmente kilos de escombros encima de ella.

-Violate…- insistió la voz.

-Aquí… aquí estoy…- dijo la niña- ¿quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Thanatos, dios de la muerte- dijo la voz. La niña levantó la vista, y miró a un chico que estaba frente a ella, apoyado en el suelo, sonriéndole a través de los escombros.

-¿Has venido por mí?- preguntó Violate.

-No, Violate- dijo el dios- vengo a preservar tu vida. Estás destinada a un destino impresionante. ¡Vas a ser una de las más grandes guerreras que han existido! Si deseas tomarlo… tomar ese destino que te ofrezco- añadió, ofreciéndole la mano- toma mi mano-

La niña sonrió, y extendió su mano hacia el dios, y ambos desaparecieron.

Horas después, los rescatistas limpiaron todos los escombros en la casa de Violate, buscando a la niña o, cuando menos, su cuerpo, pero no lograron encontrar nada.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Thanatos había llevado a un par de chiquillos que estaban a punto de morir al Inframundo, para entrenarse como futuros espectros. Uno de ellos estaba destinado a ser uno de los tres grandes jueces, y por fin ya tenía a los tres en el Inframundo. La niña, por su parte, parecía destinada a ser una de las pocas mujeres espectros.

El dios de la muerte dejó solos a los recién llegados por un rato.

El niño despertó primero, sorprendido de ver que estaba vivo aún y que conservaba todos sus dedos a pesar de haber estado a varios grados bajo cero y a punto de morir congelado o por falta de oxígeno. Se sorprendió mucho más de encontrar a una niña junto a él.

La niña parecía dos o tres años menor que él, tenía hermosos cabellos violetas oscuros. Aiacos no pudo evitar tocar sus cabellos y sonreír.

-¡Oye!- dijo ella, quitándole la mano: había despertado sin que Aiacos se diera cuenta.

-Lo lamento, niña- dijo el chico, apenado- perdóname, no debí haber hecho eso-

La niña lo evaluó con la mirada, y el chico sonrió y se frotó la nariz con el dorso de su mano, un poco nervioso por la penetrante mirada que tenía encima. Finalmente ella sonrió y asintió.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella, incorporándose sentada y mirando a su alrededor- ¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?-

-No lo sé- dijo Aiacos, encogiéndose de hombros- Thanatos, el dios de la muerte me trajo aquí, cuando estuve a punto de morir. ¿A ti también?- la niña asintió, y él sonrió- me llamo Aiacos, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Violate- dijo la niña.

-Gusto en conocerte, Violate- dijo el niño.

Ambos niños se miraron. Aiacos se levanto y, tras sacudirse la ropa, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Nuevamente, Violate lo evaluó con la mirada, sin moverse de donde se encontraba sentada, en el suelo.

-Vamos, Vi- le dijo el chico, con una expresión que a la niña le pareció adorable- ¿es que no confías en mí?-

La niña miró fijamente la sonrisa confiada de su compañero, y finalmente aceptó su mano para levantarse del suelo. Violate se sacudió su vestido, y ambos comenzaron a explorar el sitio a donde habían sido llevados.

x-x-x

 _Kensington Gardens, Londres_

 _Año 3 del nacimiento de Athena_

El chico rubio suspiró frustrado. ¡Cómo odiaba ir a los jardines de Kensington! A esa hora de la mañana estaba llena de turistas, mujeres solteronas de mediana edad que llevaban a pasear a sus ridículamente pequeños perros, y tipos ridículos en bicicleta que paseaban sin importar quien iba pasando. Pero no tenía opción: los jardines estaban entre su casa y su escuela, y cruzarlo era mucho más corto y rápido que rodearlo por completo.

- _Bollocks…_ \- iba mascullando el chico, caminando apresuradamente igual que todos los hombres que cruzaban aquellos jardines.

El conocido timbre de una bicicleta lo alertó, y el chico se volvió fastidiado para ver quien había tenido la osadía de molestarlo. Se quedó helado y levantó las cejas al ver de quien se trataba.

Una niña de su edad venía detrás de él, maniobrando con su bicicleta, la cual parecía estar fuera de control, y con un pequeño corgi ladrando furiosamente y revolviéndose de un lado a otro en la canasta de la bicicleta, lo que no la ayudaba para nada, como tampoco ayudaban los gruesos volúmenes que iba cargando también en la canastilla de la bicicleta. Finalmente la bicicleta cayó de lado, y la niña casi cayó sobre él, excepto por que el chico la detuvo en sus brazos por instinto, para evitar que diera al suelo. El perro brincó justo a tiempo hacia el suelo, y tampoco fue lastimado. Los libros se esparcieron por el suelo.

- _The bloody hell was that!-_ exclamó el chico, enfurecido, pero ayudándola a ponerse de pie con cuidado- ¡mocosa, ten cuidado!-

-Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho- dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y buscando en el suelo a su perro. Sonrió aliviada al ver que también estaba ilesa. Se volvió de nuevo al chico- lo lamento mucho. Me salvaste de darme de cara al suelo, ¡muchas gracias!-

-No es nada- gruñó el chico.

-Gracias- dijo la chica, inclinándose y levantando uno a uno los libros del suelo. El chico se puso a ayudarla, y miró uno de los libros: _A history of England's most important battles._ Interesante- no se como puedo agradecértelo-

-Podrías dejar de agradecerme y de disculparte- dijo el chico en un gruñido, mirando ceñudo a la niña y a su oxidada bicicleta.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica, y se ruborizó. Sacudió la cabeza y, tras poner los libros de nuevo en la canastilla de la bicicleta y quitarse los cabellos de su rostro, le ofreció su mano- me llamo Victoria, y éste es Dash. Traté de evadir a una niña, y perdí el control de esta chatarra- añadió, pateando levemente la bicicleta.

-Me llamo Radamanthys- dijo el chico, y suavizó un poco su mirada. Tomó dudoso la mano de la niña y la estrechó.

Radamanthys la miró. Tenía hermosos ojos color azules, y largos cabellos de color rojizo. Era bajita: el chico rubio la sobrepasaba por toda la cabeza. Y se veía mucho más pequeña con esos enormes libros que llevaba consigo. Tenía una sonrisa linda y contagiosa, que incluso el duro Radamanthys no pudo evitar sonreír levemente también.

-Debo irme, tengo clase- dijo ella, levantando su bicicleta y poniendo a Dash sobre la canasta de la bicicleta- me dio gusto conocerte, Radamanthys-

-Y a mí… Victoria- dijo el chico. Victoria sonrió y asintió- espero volver a verte pronto-

-Sí, yo también- dijo la chica- todas las tardes regreso a casa por aquí. Espero verte de nuevo-

-Quizá esta tarde nos veremos- dijo Radamanthys.

Victoria asintió con una sonrisa, montó su bicicleta y se alejó pedaleando. Radamanthys sonrió al verla desaparecer. Pero el chico nunca volvería a ver a Victoria. Cuando iba de regreso a su casa, al cruzar la calle, un auto lo arrolló: el conductor iba texteando mientras manejaba. Y cuando el chico fue llevado a la ambulancia, con todo su cuerpo cubierto por una sábana, Thanatos fue por él como había hecho con los demás.

x-x-x

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena, durante la guerra contra Hades_

 _Antenora, Inframundo_

Violate se cruzó de brazos cuando Aiacos le contó lo que acababa de pasar en Giudecca. ¡Pensar que uno de los santos de Athena era la reencarnación de Hades! Y además, que un santo de plata, Orfeo, había tenido la osadía de intentar hacer dormir a Pandora y a los tres jueces. Incluso estaba sorprendida de que Aiacos hubiera quedado dormido junto con Minos y Pandora.

-¡Que vergüenza!- exclamó Violate, cruzándose de brazos- ¿cómo se atreven los santos de Athena?-

Aiacos sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Violate- dijo el juez de Garuda- los santos de Athena no nos vencerán. Son unos gusanos comparados con los espectros-

-Aún así, señor Aiacos- dijo Violate con serenidad, pero ocultando un tono de aprensión en su voz- será mejor que tenga cuidado. Ya vio que uno de ellos rompió el sapuris del señor Radamanthys-

Aiacos sonrió levemente. Cualquiera de los otros dos jueces se hubiera enfurecido con sus subordinados ante una sugerencia como la de Violate. Pero no Aiacos. Tomó su mano con mucha más delicadeza de la que uno hubiera esperado en un juez del Inframundo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Violate, sonriendo.

-Nada, nada, Vi- dijo Aiacos, bajando un poco sus ojos- tu… ¿tu alma recuerda la última guerra santa?-

Violate suprimió un escalofrío.

-Vívidamente- dijo la espectro, bajando la mirada.

Recordaba con un poco de melancolía la última guerra santa, en la que ella había muerto, y Hades había usado su cuerpo para atacar a Aiacos y castigarlo por fallar en vencer a los santos de Athena. Recordaba como el juez de Garuda se había resignado a morir en sus manos: dijo que prefería morir por la mano de Violate, en vez de vivir en soledad.

-Sí, es un mal recuerdo, Vi- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, extendiendo su mano para tomar la barbilla de la espectro y hacerla levantar la mirada- pero sostengo lo que dije esa vez. Prefería morir en tus manos…-

-No llegará a eso, Aiacos, estoy segura- dijo Violate, olvidándose por completo de la formalidad- sé nos veremos pronto de nuevo, tú y yo, cuando Hades venza a Athena-

Aiacos sonrió y asintió ante la aseveración de la chica. De una u otra forma estarían juntos al final de ese día. De pronto, sintió un cosmo no muy lejos de Cocytus: Radamanthys estaba peleando contra alguien con un cosmo dorado, y estaba recibiendo una paliza.

-Debo irme, Vi- dijo Aiacos, besando rápidamente el dorso de la mano de la espectro- hay un santo dorado que le está pateando el trasero a Radamanthys. No le vayas a decir que dije eso-

Violate sonrió.

-Jamás- dijo la chica.

-Te dejo a cargo de proteger el camino de Antenora a Ptolomea- dijo el juez de Garuda, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla- hay que proteger el camino a Giudecca-

-Sí, señor Aiacos- dijo Violate.

Aiacos sonrió y desapareció. Poco sabían los dos espectros que pronto estarían muertos los dos. Violate obedeció inmediatamente la orden de Aiacos, y salió de Antenora a defender el camino hacia Ptolomea y Giudecca. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sonrió una sonrisa traviesa. Venía hacia ella un santo dorado, dirigiéndose a Giudecca a toda prisa.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Año 14 después del nacimiento de Athena._

 _Justo después de regresar de Esparta_

Perséfone alzó las cejas al ver a su esposo. Hades estaba inusualmente callado, apoyado cabizbajo en uno de los muebles, a pesar de que Thanatos había sido liberado y todos los espectros habían vuelto a casa con vida de su misión. Cierto, algunos de ellos, Minos incluido, tuvieron algunas heridas, pero nada de gravedad. Y aún así, Hades no parecía estar de un humor acorde al éxito que acababan de tener.

-Hades…- le dijo Perséfone en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. El dios levantó la vista hacia ella- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?-

Hades la miró con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Agatha cuando regresaron de Esparta?- dijo Hades en voz baja- dijo que hay un espía en el Inframundo. Entre los 108 espectros, uno de ellos es un traidor. O quizá más de uno-

Perséfone asintió levemente.

-Bueno, eso significa que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- dijo la reina del Inframundo- habla con Pandora. Interroga a todos los espectros. O revisa sus pertenencias. Hay muchas pistas que nos podrían llevar a los culpables-

Hades suspiró.

-No es eso, mi amor- dijo Hades tristemente, pasando sus dedos por los largos cabellos rojizos de la reina del Inframundo- es la sola idea de tener que sospechar de mis propios espectros me pone triste. Además, muchas confusiones pueden surgir de ello. Muchas falsas acusaciones y personas heridas-

Bajó la mirada.

-Por nuestro bien, debemos encontrar al espía, Hades- dijo Perséfone, con su mirada más seria que de costumbre- no puedes arriesgarte a que siga haciendo daño en tu reino-

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena_

Fleur de Lys cruzó los brazos tras haber entregado al hombre de armadura oscura la caja transparente que estaba llena del cosmo que había logrado robar del aprendiz de Virgo: Christoffer.

-Hemos perdido a muchos seguidores estas últimas semanas- dijo el hombre- a Henry, Eugéne y Deino. Son grandes pérdidas, a pesar de su rotundo fracaso. Igual que Greta y Bellini-

-Están en el Inframundo, señor Deimos- dijo Didrika en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros- no hay manera de sacarlos de ahí-

-Necesito algo de nuestro espía ahí- dijo Deimos- después podremos volver a atacar el Santuario de Athena y obtener lo que es nuestro. Pero primero necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a planearlo todo. Un estratega-

Fleur de Lys se quedó pensativa, y tras unos momentos asintió.

-Si me permite, señor Deimos, creo que ya se quien podrá ayudarnos- dijo la francesa.

Deimos asintió, pero inmediatamente ordenó que todos se fueran de su presencia. Sus seguidores lo obedecieron en el acto y, una vez que quedó solo, el dios comenzó a caminar en círculos. No sabía que hacer al respecto. Desde que su hermano había sido encerrado en una página de un libro por Satu Laine, se había quedado sin aliados divinos, mientras que Athena estaba aliada con Poseidón, Hades y los dioses gemelos. Él tenía el apoyo moral de su padre, Ares, pero no su ayuda. Su propia madre, Afrodita, ya lo había reprendido antes, y había ofrecido su apoyo moral a Athena. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

-¿Así que planear recuperar a tus seguidores, Deimos?- dijo una voz masculina.

-Y tú, quieres venganza contra tu hermano y una cierta diosa, ¿no es así?- dijo Deimos, volviéndose al recién llegado.

El dios que lo visitaba no era griego, ni nada parecido. Tenía la piel teñida de un color oscuro, y violentos ojos rojos. Su tórax estaba descubierto, y usaba un grueso collar de oro en el cuello. Tenía una larga barba de color negro, trenzada.

-¿Porqué confiaría en ti?- preguntó Deimos.

-Porque no tienes otra opción- dijo el dios extranjero- tú no tienes poder en el Inframundo, y si tus espías son descubiertos por Hades, no podrán contra él y los dioses gemelos. Yo puedo enfrentarlos-

-¿Y qué ganas tú de todo esto?- dijo Deimos, alzando las cejas.

-Necesito que tus aliados roben algo por mi, un objeto muy valioso que me robaron hace más de tres mil años- dijo el dios desconocido- pero primero, te probaré que estoy de tu lado-

Deimos sonrió.

-De acuerdo- dijo el dios del terror, ofreciendo su mano al extraño- tenemos un trato-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Regreso el día de hoy con un fic ambientado en el Inframundo. Está dedicado a **Misao-CG** , ya que es la más ávida fan de ViolatexAiacos. Espero que les esté gustando en comienzo. A partir de hoy actualizaré los días nones. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Planes en el Inframundo

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **II. PLANES EN EL INFRAMUNDO**

 _Templo de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Thanatos suspiró, cansado. Habían pasado varios meses desde que había sido sellado en un cofre por uno de los sirvientes de Deimos. ¡Qué horrible había sido eso! Estar encerrado en un cofre no era divertido, ni cómodo. Es un horrendo espacio reducido, realmente incómodo, muy diferente al dulce letargo que pasaban entre una guerra santa y la otra en Elysion.

Además, a diferencia de los demás veces que había sido sellado, ésta vez estaba preocupado por Agatha, pues no creía que Erebus fuera a cumplir su promesa. Ese día, Agatha les había dicho que había espías del dios del terror en el Inframundo. Al principio, ninguno de ellos había querido creer que uno de los 108 espectros era un traidor, pero pronto Hypnos les había hecho ver que debían investigar el asunto: no había otra explicación para la serie de eventos que se desarrollaron después. Odiaba pensar que entre los fieles espectros de Hades, uno de ellos era un traidor.

El joven dios de la muerte había pasado todo el día con su hermano gemelo ideando un plan para descubrir al espía, principalmente una serie de inspecciones sorpresa a todos los espectros. La reunión de Thanatos con su hermano, Hades y los jueces lo había dejado completamente exhausto. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, suspirando nuevamente.

El dios sintió que alguien estaba sentándose a su lado. Se volvió perezosamente y abrió los ojos, para después sonreír.

-Hola- le dijo Agatha, sonriendo- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Hola- dijo Thanatos, mostrando una sonrisa cansada. ¡Vaya que su chica se veía linda en ese vestido. Desde que llegó al Inframundo, Perséfone se había empeñado en prestarle algunos vestidos mucho más modernos de los que estaba acostumbrada. Se veia muy diferente, pero aún así se enternecía al verla- sí, solo estoy agotado y… me duele un poco la cabeza-

Agatha se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones que estaban cerca de la cama del dios. Sacó un pequeño vial de aceite y tomó una bandeja con agua fresca y un paño. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, humedeció el paño y, tras sentarse en la orilla de la cama, lo puso sobre la frente de Thanatos.

-Ah, mucho mejor- sonrió el dios, sintiéndose mucho mejor y desperezándose gustoso- gracias-

Agatha siguió sonriendo mientras le ponía un poco de aceite en las manos.

-Ya van varios días que regresas muy cansado de Giudecca- le dijo Agatha en voz baja, masajeando las manos del dios con sus pulgares- ¿qué sucede?-

-Con Hypnos y los otros estamos planeando encontrar al espía- dijo Thanatos, y la chica borró su sonrisa- ya encontraron al espía en el Santuario de Athena: resultó estar disfrazada de una aprendiz. Esos espías han hecho mucho daño-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Agatha, sus facciones mostraban su desaprobación de los traidores. La chica se encogió de hombros, levantándose y sirviendo un vaso con agua, y acercándoselo a Thanatos para que bebiera- realmente deseo que los atrapen pronto, sigo muy molesta por lo qué pasó antes. ¿Tienen ya algo planeado?-

-Mañana habrá otra reunión- le dijo Thanatos tras beber un poco de agua, volviéndose hacia ella y tomándola de las manos- me gustaría que nos acompañaras. Nos beneficiaríamos de tu inteligencia- extendió su mano y acarició el rostro de su chica con cariño, cosa que la hizo sonreír- incluso Hypnos preguntó porqué no habías ido hoy-

Agatha extendió su sonrisa, y asintió. Empujó un poco al dios para que se recostara, y éste la obedeció sin dejar de sonreír.

-Descansa, Thanatos, has tenido un largo día- le susurró la chica en un tono dulce, que el mismísimo dios de la muerte no se pudo resistir- ¿quieres que le pida a Hypnos que te ayude a dormir?-

Thanatos sacudió la cabeza. No creía necesitar de las habilidades de su gemelo para caer rendido, pero agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa cansada. Cuando ella se levantó, dispuesta a dejar al dios descansar, Thanatos la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma?- dijo el dios, apretando su mano con cariño- ¿por favor?-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Thanatos se recostó, se giró hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. Dio un suspiro y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, tan cansado como estaba, mientras la chica le pasaba los dedos por los cabellos con cariño. Al verlo dormido, Agatha sonrió y le quitó los cabellos de la frente con un gesto cariñoso. Se inclinó hacia el dios y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que él sonriera en sueños.

-Te amo, Thanatos- le dijo ella en un susurro tras besarlo. Con una última mirada hacia él y una sonrisa, la chica salió de la habitación de Thanatos y regresó a la suya.

Hypnos miró la escena, escondido junto a la puerta, la que había encontrado entreabierta cuando iba a su propio palacio. Sonrió. Estaba feliz por su gemelo.

x-x-x

 _Camino entre Antenora y Caína_

Radamanthys regresó esa tarde fastidiado a la primera esfera. Desde que habían regresado de Catania, se sentía cada vez más cansado y asqueado por lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Entendía perfectamente el hecho de que Hades estuviera entristecido: uno de los ciento ocho era un maldito traidor. El juez de Wyvern pateó con especial coraje una de las piedras en el camino.

Recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió en Catania, recordaba muy bien también como habían regresado Minos, Violate y los espectros que fueron a Esparta, cómo regresó Thanatos con Agatha cubierta con heridas. Ni siquiera se habían contenido con ella, una chica sin cosmo. Malditos.

De pronto, Radamanthys sintió algo que rozó su pierna. El espectro se volvió al suelo, y notó que una pequeña criatura peluda estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué era eso?

-¿De dónde sales tú?- preguntó el juez, molesto.

El pequeño animalito se detuvo junto a él. ¿Que era esa bola de pelos, de color café claro? Y más importante, ¿porque rayos lo estaba siguiendo?

-Shoo… vete de aquí…- le dijo el juez de Wyvern.

El pequeño animal dio un ladrido que podía considerarse alegre.

"Así que eres un perro", pensó Radamanthys. El pequeño animal movió la cola alegremente y jadeaba, dando pequeños brincos de un lado al otro, como si quisiera jugar con él.

-No, no voy a jugar contigo, bola de pelo- dijo Radamanthys con su habitual tono serio- vete a molestar a alguien más-

El perro parecía haber escuchado lo contrario de lo que dijo el espectro, por lo que se sentó y le ofreció una de sus patas. Sin sentirse impresionado, Radamanthys siguió caminando hacia Caína, y el perro comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Tras varios pasos, Radamanthys se detuvo de nuevo, y el animal con él.

-Shoo, fuera- le dijo Radamanthys de nuevo- no me obligues a pulverizarte-

El perro volvió a sentarse y ofrecerle la pata. El juez gruñó, pero se dio por vencido. Se inclinó y, tras tomar la pata que el perro le ofrecía, tomó el collar que pendía del cuello del perro.

-Así que te llamas Dash- dijo Radamanthys, con la más extraña sensación de _dejá-vu_. El juez se encogió de hombros- bien, vamos a Caína. Supongo que tienes hambre, ¿no es así?-

- _Ruuuufff-_ respondió Dash con un ladrido largo y alegre. Radamanthys gruñó de nuevo, y se encaminó a su esfera, seguido alegremente por el perrito.

x-x-x

 _Antenora, Inframundo_

Aiacos también regresó, cansado y arrastrando los pies a la segunda esfera del Inframundo. Había sido un día largo y fastidioso. Y al día siguiente tendrían bastante trabajo nuevamente. Pero tan pronto como entró a su oficina en Antenora, el juez de Garuda no pudo sino sonreír. Violate lo estaba esperando.

-Buenas noches, señor Aiacos- dijo Violate, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo llegar.

-Buenas noches, Violate- dijo él, ampliando su sonrisa y, al hacerlo, su rostro se iluminó de alegría, todo rastro de cansancio desaparecido, al menos por unos momentos- ¿todo está en orden?-

-Sí, señor Aiacos- dijo la espectro con un tono satisfecho de sí misma- no hubo ninguna novedad o problema durante su ausencia. Las almas que tuvieron que ser juzgadas lo fueron, y no hubo ataques. Aquí están los reportes de hoy- añadió, entregándole varios folios. Aiacos los tomó y sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Violate- dijo el juez de Garuda, revisando los reportes que la espectro le había entregado. Todo estaba perfecto y bien ordenado- todo está perfecto. Gracias-

Violate sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron al mirar a Aiacos. Le gustaba ver a su amado juez complacido con su trabajo y su esfuerzo. El juez extendió su mano hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, tomándola por la cintura. Violate acentuó su sonrisa, intentando no sonrojarse. Los otros dos espectros que estaban en la entrada bajaron la mirada y salieron de la oficina sin hacer ningún comentario. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Aiacos la acercó más a sí mismo y la besó.

-Esos dos lo saben- dijo la chica en voz baja en cuanto se separaron, señalando con la mirada la puerta por donde habían salido los dos espectros.

-Lo sé- dijo Aiacos, sin dejar de sonreír- Minos y Radamanthys lo saben también. No te preocupes, Vi. No creo que ni el señor Hades tenga alguna objeción al respecto-

Violate sonrió. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. El espectro sonrió contento, y se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Mañana comenzaremos a buscar al espía que se encuentra en el Inframundo- le dijo Aiacos en un tono cansado- el señor Hypnos está determinado a encontrarlo, así como hicieron en el Santuario de Athena-

-Espero que lo encuentren pronto- dijo Violate, borrando su sonrisa por un minuto- realmente nos causó muchos problemas. Incluso provocaron que sellaran al señor Thanatos, y también que lastimaran a Agatha-

Aiacos sonrió levemente. Entre Violate y Agatha, unas de las pocas mujeres al servicio de Hades, había comenzado una sincera amistad. Y Violate se había quedado horrorizada de ver como la habían lastimado la última vez, intentando impedir que liberara a Thanatos. Aiacos se divertía viendo a Agatha, quien era delicada y femenina, junto con Violate, que era una chica muy hermosa pero ruda en partes iguales, llevándose tan bien.

-Será mejor que se vaya a descansar, señor Aiacos- dijo ella en voz baja, al verlo bostezando- mañana le espera un largo día-

Aiacos sonrió levemente y asintió. La besó en la frente y se apresuró hacia su habitación. Violate esperó a que el juez desapareciera tras su puerta, y se apresuró a su propia habitación sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía que nada podría arruinar su buen humor.

x-x-x

 _Cafetería, South Kensignton, Londres_

La chica de cabellos negros dejó caer una rodaja de limón en su taza de té, y acercó ésta a sus labios. No sonrió. Estaba algo triste: su perro corgi había muerto, el pobre ya estaba muy ancianito, pero aún así lo extrañaba. Y además, estaba preocupada. Una antigua conocida llevaba varias semanas acosándola por teléfono, hasta que Victoria finalmente accedió a encontrarse con ella. No le daba buena espina.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y golpeteó a mesa con los dedos varias veces, en un gesto impaciente. No estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, pues una mujer se sentó a la mesa frente a ella.

- _Bonjour,_ mi querida amiga- dijo la recién llegada.

La chica evaluó a la recién llegada con la mirada, y frunció el entrecejo. Ya era hora que llegara. La mujer francesa no pareció notar la molestia de su interlocutora.

-¿A que se debe esta reunión?- dijo la chica, mirando a la francesa con desdén.

-Directo al punto, como siempre, Victoria- dijo la francesa.

-No sé porqué me llamaste aquí, Fleur de Lys- dijo Victoria, dando otro sorbo a su té- ya te había dicho que no quiero nada con ustedes. Su mundo de conspiraciones y traiciones me asquea. No quiero tener ninguna parte en eso-

Victoria volvió a tomar un sorbo de té. Pero Fleur de Lys no dejó de sonreír.

-No todo lo que hacemos es agradable, pero es necesario. Ahora, con el más grande respeto a tus delicadas sensibilidades, necesitamos tu ayuda. Nuestro líder nos pidió un estratega, y qué mejor que una estratega del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto- dijo la francesa con una amplia sonrisa- si trabajas para nosotros, serás ricamente recompensada-

Victoria frunció el entrecejo, mirándola con desdén, y tomó otro sorbo del té.

-Soy la estratega del MI6, pero mi habilidad está al servicio de Inglaterra, no de mercenarios como tú y tu grupo- respondió la chica.

-Nos beneficiaríamos de tu habilidad y de tu inteligencia- dijo Fleur de Lys, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo la otra chica- nuestro enemigo tiene de su lado a dos estrategas. Necesitamos a alguien así de nuestro lado-

Fleur de Lys se refería, por supuesto, a Hypnos y a Agatha. La chica inglesa frunció el entrecejo.

-Al parecer no entendiste nada de lo que dije, Fleur- dijo Victoria, dejando la taza ruidosamente sobre la mesa y cruzándose los brazos- te lo diré lisa y llanamente para que no tengas ninguna duda. No voy a participar contigo o con nadie de tu "grupo". No quiero que me sigan y no quiero que me vuelvan a molestar. Ahora, si me disculpas, regresaré a Vauxhall Cross antes de que…-

Fleur de Lys no dejó de sonreír. Victoria se levantó, exasperada, y dejó caer un billete de 5 libras sobre la mesa. Se dispuso a irse, pero dos hombres le impidieron el paso.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Parece que no has entendido, Victoria- le dijo Fleur de Lys, mientras los hombres tomaban a Victoria de los brazos y la obligaban a regresar a su sitio- vas a acompañarnos. No es una opción. Te encargarás de nuestra estrategia, o tendremos que hacerle daño a tu familia. Dicen que Surrey es el jardín de Inglaterra, ¿no?-

Victoria palideció al entender esa amenaza contra sus padres en Surrey. Su mente buscó una salida que no involucrara ayudarles, pero no encontró ninguna. Aquellas personas estaban locas, y parecían estar dispuestos incluso a asesinar para obtener sus objetivos. No tenía otra opción.

-¿Cuáles son tus términos?- dijo Victoria, rindiéndose por fin y dejándose caer sobre su silla, resignada.

-No es muy difícil para ti- dijo Fleur de Lys- necesito que me ayudes a destruir a un grupo de personas, así como a proteger a nuestros espías. Y si tu estrategia lo logra, no te volveremos a molestar jamás, ni a ti ni a tu familia-

Victoria la evaluó con la mirada. No tenía mucha opción. Suspiró y, quitándose un gafette prendido a su ropa, que decía "Victoria Hammond, MI6", sacó de su bolso una libreta y una pluma, dando un largo suspiro de resignación

-Muy bien- dijo Victoria mirando a Fleur- ¿a quién tengo que destruir?-

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Apenas hubo amanecido al día siguente, Hades se reunió con sus jueces y con los dioses gemelos para planear cual sería su siguiente paso. Thanatos llevó a Agatha con él, insistiendo que era importante el punto de vista de su chica, quien había probado ser muy inteligente en los asuntos, sobre todo porque había sido alumna de Arquímedes, el estratega de Siracusa que venció varias veces a los romanos invasores. Perséfone y Pandora también estaban presentes.

El plan de Hypnos no era tan descabellado: hacer una lista de todos los espectros y revisar uno por uno sus pertenencias, en busca de algún material incriminatorio en su poder, mientras que los demás intentaban distraerlos de alguna manera. Entre el dios del sueño y Agatha, presentaron una estrategia.

-Podemos revisar tres en la mañana y tres en la tarde, uno de cada uno de los jueces- dijo Agatha, tomando papel y pluma, y trazando algunas líneas- en dos semanas y media habremos revisado a todos los espectros. Y creo que también deberíamos enlistar la ayuda de Kagaho y de Veronica, por lo que tienen que ser los primeros en ser revisados-

-Agatha tiene razón- estuvo de acuerdo Pandora- los santos de Athena descubrieron al espía porque se manifestó por sí mismo. Pero quizá el espía aquí puede ser descubierto por algún documento u objeto que encontremos en su poder-

-¿Qué, no van a interrogarlos?- preguntó Minos, alzando las cejas.

-Si lo hacemos, probablemente no confiesen- aportó Aiacos.

-Si encontramos algo sospechoso, podemos considerarlo, Minos- dijo Hypnos, ajustándose los lentes y cruzándose de brazos para apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla- quien lo posea será aprisionado e interrogado-

Los otros presentes asintieron complacidos.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos por Kagaho y Veronica- dijo Hades, tomando una hoja, y sonrió, pasando la hoja al espectro de Garuda- mira, en la segunda ronda de revisiones de mañana toca inspeccionar a Violate-

Aiacos sonrió levemente.

-No hay problema- dijo el juez de Garuda, sonriendo lleno de confianza. Violate obviamente no era el espía.

-Violate es muy celosa de sus cosas- observó Pandora, en una expresión pensativa- ¿cómo harán para revisar sin que ella se entere?-

-Yo podría llamarla a mi despacho mientras se registra su habitación- se ofreció Aiacos.

-Oh, la vas a mantener ocupada, ¿no es así?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas de manera significativa, riendo por lo bajo y dándole un codazo en las costillas- bastante entretenidos que van a estar. No me digas que te vas a sacrificar por el equipo…-

Ante aquellas insinuaciones, Aiacos se ruborizó muy visiblemente y frunció el entrecejo, indignado.

-Basta, Minos- se quejó el juez de Garuda- claro que no haré nada de eso. Todo será estrictamente formal. Y saben que toda relación con Violate y con los otros espectros bajo mi cargo es estrictamente profesional-

-Ajá. "Profesional"- dijo Minos entre risas, dibujando unas comillas en el aire con sus manos- muy profesional...-

Todos los presentes miraron el enrojecido rostro del juez de Garuda, y reprimieron una risita con mucho esfuerzo, todos excepto Radamanthys, quien se limitó a gruñir, fastidiado y aburrido de la situación.

-De acuerdo, comencemos- dijo Hades- si hay algún sospechoso, los jueces deben ser alertados, y el sospechoso arrestado. La prisión de Giudecca estará preparada para ello-

Los jueces y los dioses gemelos asintieron.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena. Justo después de la Guerra Santa_

 _Sala del trono, Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Pocos días después de la antigua batalla contra Athena y sus santos, Hades había resucitado a todos los espectros que habían peleado por él en la guerra santa. Revivió primero a los tres jueces, y después al resto, hasta que los ciento ocho estuvieron de pie frente a él. Hypnos y Thanatos también lo acompañaron, regresando de las profundidades del Inframundo a la vida._

 _-He cumplido mi palabra, espectros- había dicho Hades- les he devuelto la vida que perdieron en mi servicio-_

 _Pronto habían vuelto todos a sus respectivos puestos a seguir juzgando a las almas que ingresaban al Inframundo. Aiacos había vuelto a su palacio en Antenora, seguido de su fiel Violate, Kagaho, Tokusa y los demás espectros bajo su mando._

 _-Kagaho, encárgate de que las almas lleguen a la sala de juicios- dijo Aiacos- los demás, regresen a sus puestos-_

 _-Sí, Aiacos, de inmediato- dijo Kagaho. Tanto el espectro de Bennu y los demás salieron. Violate los iba a seguir, cuando, Aiacos la llamó._

 _-No te vayas, Violate, espera un segundo- dijo Aiacos._

 _La joven espectro se quedó obedientemente, pero cabizbaja. Siempre había admirado a Aiacos, el poderoso juez de Garuda, desde que lo había conocido cuando ambos eran niños. Y digamos que no era indiferente a él, por lo que agachaba su mirada para no ruborizarse en su presencia._

 _-¿Sí, señor Aiacos?- dijo Violate, atreviéndose a levantar la vista para fijar su mirada en los ojos del juez- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-_

 _Aiacos la miró. Tampoco él era indiferente a ella. La había visto pelear con ferocidad y elegancia en partes iguales, y el espectro de Garuda no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pues era una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente, y…_

 _-Tu eres mi apoyo y mi ala derecha- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, sonriendo levemente- quisiera preguntar tu opinión en un asunto importante, Vi-_

 _-¿Vi?- dijo la chica, bajando la mirada nuevamente y rogando a los dioses que Aiacos no notara el rubor que tenía, pues sentía sus mejillas ardiendo furiosamente. Aiacos también se ruborizó. La había llamado así antes en su mente, pero jamás había pensado en decírselo en voz alta._

 _-Yo… creí… bueno, yo… me gustaría llamarte así, si no te molesta- dijo Aiacos en voz baja._

 _-Yo… por supuesto, me encantaría- dijo Violate, intentando no sonreír._

 _-Bueno…- dijo el juez de Garuda- ¿podrías traer los documentos de los juicios de los últimos dos meses? Están en el archivero, primer cajón-_

 _-Por supuesto que sí, señor Aiacos- dijo Violate, y le dio la espalda para abrir el archivero, sin poder suprimir una sonrisa que ella misma catalogaba como "sonrisa de idiota"._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Cascada de Sangre, Séptima Prisión, Inframundo_

Kagaho estaba entrenando solo cerca de la gran cascada junto a la séptima prisión. Le gustaba hacerlo: le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos, lejos del bullicio de los demás espectros.

Había pensado largo y tendido sobre la situación de los espías de Deimos en el Inframundo. Le parecía una verdadera vergüenza que uno de los orgullosos ciento ocho espectros fuera un espía y un traidor. Kagaho golpeó una de las piedras con furia. ¡Ojalá supiera quien era el sucio traidor para pulverizarlo!

¿Quién sería? La mente del espectro se enfocó en algunos espectros cobardes como Zeros o Marchino, pero sacudió la cabeza. No, ninguno de ellos dos tendría la suficiente inteligencia para traicionar a Hades, y sabía que si fueran ellos, ya los hubieran atrapado. Tendría que ser alguien mucho más inteligente.

-¿Qué haces, Kagaho?- dijo una voz. El espectro levantó la vista, y se encontró a Aiacos.

-Estoy entrenando- dijo Kagaho- no molestes, Aiacos-

Aiacos sonrió levemente.

-Venía a decirte algo importante- dijo Aiacos- esta mañana tus pertenencias fueron registradas, por órdenes de Hades-

Kagaho lo miró, incrédulo. Poco a poco, su incredulidad se volvió furia.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?- dijo el espectro de Bennu- ¿quieres decir que el señor Hades sospecha de mí?-

Aiacos le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Kagaho lo miró con una expresión asesina, pero el juez no se amedrentó.

-Todos estamos bajo sospecha, Kagaho- dijo Aiacos en un tono tranquilizador- pero ahora tú estás limpio de toda sospecha, ahora que revisamos tus cosas y comprobamos que no hay nada sospechoso. Además, Agatha cree que serías de mucha ayuda para nosotros-

Kagaho frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ayuda para qué?- dijo él.

-Para encontrar al espía- dijo Aiacos. Kagaho sonrió como si fuera un niño a quien le habían dicho que la navidad se iba a adelantar- veo que estás interesado-

-Sí, yo les ayudaré- dijo Kagaho, tronándose los nudillos con singular alegría.

-Ven, te llevaré con Agatha, ella te explicará que es lo que hay que hacer- dijo Aiacos. Kagaho asintió y lo siguió. Cualquier cosa para encontrar al espía y, de paso, darle unas buenas patadas por los problemas que había causado.

x-x-x

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Había sido una tarde como cualquier otra. Faltaban tres o cuatro semanas para su fecha de parto, y Satu había recibido las visitas de algunas amazonas, principalmente Marín y Shaina, y había conversado animadamente. Cuando se fueron y quedó sola, Kanon salió de su habitación y comenzó a ayudarla a levantar los trastos.

-Siéntate, mi amor- le dijo Kanon con cariño, mirando que su chica cada vez caminaba con más dificultad. La enorme barriga se veía aún más grande en una chica tan pequeña como Satu- yo me encargo de esto…-

Satu sonrió, enternecida con su gemelo. Kanon no la dejaba hacer nada, y se deshacía para mantenerla cómoda. Apoyó su mano en el respaldo de una de las sillas y, de pronto, tuvo una desagradable sensación en su abdomen. La chica se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, y lentamente se sentó en ella. Acto seguido, sintió algo, líquido, fluyendo entre sus piernas.

-Ay, no…- comenzó a decir en voz baja.

Kanon, quien estaba lavando los trastos, se volvió de pronto a la chica y palideció. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a su lado.

-Satu, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el gemelo, apresurándose a su lado- ¿qué sucede?-

La chica miró a Kanon con una expresión muy asustada. Sabía que eso eventualmente pasaría, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría tan pronto. Antes de tiempo. Utilizó todo el dominio de sí misma que pudo, y se volvió al gemelo.

-Yo… rompí la fuente- dijo Satu, con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza- el bebé va a nacer…-

 _x-x-x_

Al llegar al hospital, una mala noticia esperaba a los futuros padres. No había manera de detener el nacimiento ahora, a pesar de que era casi un mes demasiado temprano. Una vez que el obstetra hubo revisado a la chica, mandó llamar a Kanon con una expresión sombría. Al gemelo menor no le gustó ni un poco la expresión preocupada del médico.

-En mi opinión, no queda mucho tiempo- dijo el médico- la criatura no está bien colocada: está sentada, y está enredada con el cordón. Es urgente operarla para sacar al bebé antes de que el trabajo de parto avance más-

-¿Qué dijo Satu?- preguntó Kanon en un tono angustiado. No entendía porqué le daban esa decisión- ella es quien tiene que...-

-No quiere decidir- dijo el médico en un tono frustrado- pero créame. No es posible dejar que nazca con los pies primero, menos con el cordón en su cuello. Una cesárea es lo indicado-

Kanon estaba asustado. ¿Él tenía que tomar esa decisión? Desesperado, volvió los ojos a Sofi, quien había llegado a acompañar a Satu y a Kanon si era necesario. Una vez que el médico le explicó a Sofi la situación, ésta se volvió al gemelo con una expresión tranquilizadora.

-Kanon- dijo Sofi, poniendo su mano en el hombro del gemelo menor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y aprensiones- hazlo, firma. Es lo que se tiene que hacer. Estará bien. Ambos estarán bien-

El gemelo menor miró los ojos castaños de Sofi, los cuales estaban llenos de seguridad, como si quisiera transmitirle con su mirada que Satu y la criatura estarían bien si tomaba la decisión que el médico había sugerido. Confiaba en ella, pero tenía miedo. Pero si ella decía que eso era lo que se tenía que hacer...

El santo dorado suspiró resignado. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Tomó una pluma y firmó el permiso para la cirugía. La mano le temblaba mientras lo hacía.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Justo ahora estoy esperando para pasar con mi reumatóloga mientras afinaba los últimos detalles. Recen para que mi doctora no me regañe (mucho). Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y por sus reviews, me dio gusto que les haya agradado la introducción. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Revisiones

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **III. REVISIONES**

 _Prisión cerca de Yomotsu Hirasaka, Inframundo_

Fyodor estaba más que indignado por lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras que Radamanthys le pidió que saliera de la prisión que vigilaba para hablar con él, Kagaho había entrado a su habitación y había revuelto sus cosas, buscando al parecer algo que lo incriminara como espía al servicio de Deimos. Finalmente nada había sido encontrado, pero aún así el espectro estaba molesto.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo el espectro de Mandrágora, cruzándose de brazos ofendidísimo- ¿me investigaron como si fuera un traidor? ¡Si yo soy uno de los espectros más fieles al señor Hades!Llevo _años_ sirviendo al señor Hades con mi vida, y…-

-Por favor, no sé porqué te sorprendes- lo interrumpió Kagaho con un tono lleno de desdén, cruzándose de brazos. Una vena palpitó en la frente del espectro de Mandrágora, y su rostro se tornó de un furioso color rojo.

-¡Repite eso, Bennu!- gritó Fyodor, a punto de agarrarse a golpes con Kagaho.

-Tranquilízate, Fyodor. Y tú también, Kagaho- le dijo Radamanthys con un gruñido- en este asunto, todos estamos bajo sospecha. Así que siéntete honrado, eres de los primeros espectros que ya no están en desconfianza-

Fyodor relajó su mirada.

-Y te vamos a pedir que no digas nada sobre estas revisiones a nadie- continuó Radamanthys- es importante, para encontrar al espía que nos ha estado traicionando-

-Tiene mi palabra, señor Radamanthys- dijo el espectro.

-Una cosa más- dijo Kagaho- ¿has visto o escuchado algo sospechoso?-

Fyodor se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, y después asintió.

-De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, sí- dijo el espectro- Marchino dijo que el día que la señorita Agatha tuvo ese accidente y Valentine la sacó del Inframundo por error, había un espectro de cabellos largos color púrpura que lo siguió, pero no supo reconocerlo. No quisiera pensar mal de otro espectro, pero quizá ese en específico fue el espía que avisó a los aliados de Deimos para que atacaran a la señorita Agatha y pudieran sellar al señor Thanatos-

Kagaho y Radamanthys se quedaron pensativos. ¿Qué espectros tenían cabellos color púrpura? Queen. Violate. Tras agradecer a Fyodor, tanto Radamanthys y Kagaho se miraron.

-¿No sería prudente brincarnos el plan de la señorita Agatha e inspeccionar primero las pertenencias de ellos dos?- dijo Kagaho.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Radamanthys- hablaré con los otros dos jueces. Aiacos puede distraer a Violate mientras registramos sus cosas, y yo mantendré ocupado a Queen. Tal vez Minos podría registrar ambas habitaciones-

-Yo ayudaré al señor Minos- dijo Kagaho.

-De acuerdo- dijo Radamanthys- iré a avisar al señor Hypnos. Nos veremos en un par de horas para iniciar esa inspección-

Kagaho asintió, y se apresuró hacia la octava prisión, seguido del espectro de Wyvern.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Perséfone, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Elizabeth había invitado a Pandora y a Agatha a tomar el té con ella. También había invitado a Violate, pero ésta tenía varios asuntos pendientes en Antenora y se disculpó por no poder aceptar la invitación en esa ocasión.

-Espero que encuentren rápido al espía- dijo Perséfone en voz baja- antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacer más daño del que ya ha hecho-

Pandora miró a su cuñada y alzó las cejas. Por supuesto, también Elizabeth había sido víctima de esas personas, de la misma manera que Agatha. ¡Con razón Hades estaba tan furioso cuando se enteró de que había un espía! Eso enfurecía también a la mujer, que odiaba recordar que su cuñada pudo haber sido lastimada.

-Lo atraparán pronto, estoy segura, señora Perséfone- dijo Agatha a su vez, sonriendo levemente- no tiene de que preocuparse. Todos loes espectros están dispuestos a buscar al traidor-

-Tengo buenas noticias- dijo Pandora de pronto- lamento cambiar el tema. Athena nos manda decir que Kanon está a punto de ser padre-

Las otras dos mujeres sonrieron ampliamente, de pronto aliviadas del sombrío tema que habían estado discutiendo previamente.

-En ese caso, quisiera mandarle unas flores a su chica, creo que se llama Satu- dijo Persone sin dejar de sonreír- ¡deben estar tan felices en el Santuario!-

-Sí, deben estar muy felices- dijo Agatha pensativa.

Agatha dio un sorbo de té, y Elizabeth tomó una galleta.

-¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Cuándo podremos esperar un bebé en el Inframundo?- dijo Pandora de pronto, tan repentinamente que Agatha casi se atraganta con el té y Elizabeth dejó caer la galleta al suelo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Elizabeth, ruborizándose furiosamente.

-¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso?- dijo Agatha, ruborizándose también.

Pandora se echó a reír. Las había metido en problemas a las dos. La hermana de Hades miró a sus compañeras con un poco de envidia. Quisiera tener alguien que la quisiera tanto como Hades o Thanatos a sus respectivas chicas, pero nadie le llamaba la atención. Pandora se cacheteó mentalmente. Sí había alguien que le movía el piso, cierto juez del Inframundo, pero que ni la hacía en el mundo. Puso los ojos en blanco. Perséfone y Ágatha realmente ignoraban lo afortunadas que eran.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sala del Trono, Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Thanatos jugaba con sus manos, nervioso, mientras asistía con su gemelo a una audiencia con Hades. Usualmente no se ponía nada nervioso cuando acudía con el rey del Inframundo, e incluso se atrevía a aconsejarlo. Pero esta vez era diferente: tenía que pedirle un favor muy especial. Mientras esperaba, le sudaban las manos. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse._

 _-Por todos los dioses, Thanatos, tranquilízate, por favor- dijo Hypnos, intentando no reírse tan descaradamente de su hermano gemelo. El dios de la muerte le lanzó una mirada asesina y molesta, pero aún siguió nervioso._

 _-Muy gracioso, Hypnos- gruñó Thanatos._

 _El dios del sueño miró a su hermano con una sonrisa. Había tenido sus dudas sobre Agatha, pero después de verla arriesgarse por él, y de ver como ambos se adoraban mutuamente, todas sus dudas se despejaron._

 _-Tranquilízate, Thanatos- repitió Hypnos, dandole un codazo amistoso en el brazo, que no hizo nada para calmar los nervios del dios de la muerte- hemos sido los aliados y consejeros del señor Hades desde hace más de dos mil años. Estoy seguro que va a estar de acuerdo-_

 _No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hades llegó a la sala del trono, con Perséfone tomada de su brazo. Ambos los saludaron con una sonrisa y se sentaron en sus tronos. Hypnos y Thanatos se inclinaron frente a ellos._

 _-Mi señor Hades, señora Perséfone- dijo Hypnos, sin dejar de sonreír- lamentamos quitarles su tiempo, pero mi hermano ha venido para solicitarles un gran favor de su parte-_

 _Hades alzó las cejas ante aquella frase, pero Perséfone sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento, juntando sus manos con expectación._

 _-Señor Hades- dijo Thanatos- sé que es demasiado lo que estoy a punto de pedirle. Pero me atrevo a hacerlo porque mi corazón me lo exige. Yo… yo amo a Agatha. No quiero continuar con mi vida inmortal sin ella. Y quisiera… con el permiso de mi señor Hades y mi señora, concederle la inmortalidad, para que podamos estar para siempre juntos. Esperaba que me apoyara cuando pida permiso al señor Zeus-_

 _Hades sonrió ampliamente, complacido por lo que dijo el dios de la muerte, y Perséfone casi brinca de su asiento de contento. Hypnos, desde que llegó, esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Solo Thanatos estaba serio, cabizbajo, con sus manos temblorosas, como si temiera que Hades fuera a decirle que no._

 _-Por supuesto, mi querido Thanatos- dijo Hades levantándose y caminando hacia él, y dándole una palmada en el hombro- me encanta saber que tú también estarás tan feliz como yo lo estoy con mi esposa. Te permito concederle la inmortalidad a Agatha y, cuando vayas a solicitarlo al Olimpo, yo te apoyaré-_

 _Thanatos sonrió, aliviado. Se deshizo en agradecimientos a Hades, quien con un gesto de su mano lo detuvo._

 _-Vamos, ve y dale las noticias a tu chica- dijo Hades, tomando la mano de su esposa y besándola- estará complacida con esa sorpresa-_

 _FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Champs Elysées, Paris, Francia_

 _Horas antes_

Victoria suspiró cuando terminó de escribir. Odiaba lo que acababa de hacer. Cerró la libreta y se la entregó a Fleur de Lys con una expresión cansada. Levantó la taza de té, y la acercó a sus labios, pero no bebió: la regresó a la mesa, disgustada. Levantó su mirada hacia la francesa.

-Espero que estés satisfecha- dijo Victoria en voz baja.

-Muy, muy bien- dijo la chica francesa mientras pasaba las páginas de la libreta y sonreía- me impresionas, Victoria. Tu estrategia dejará en ridículo a la de Hypnos y esa otra chica en el Inframundo-

Victoria no dijo nada. Miró la lista de espectros que vivían en el Inframundo, así como los dioses y los jueces que vigilaban el orden ahí. Su estrategia era infalible, sobre todo porque ella conocía la estrategia que había formulado el dios del Sueño y de Agatha, gracias a los espías que tenían colocados en el Inframundo. La chica inglesa sonrió levemente, por orgullo más que por alegría. Si bien no aprobaba el grupo de Fleur de Lys, Victoria estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-Lo has hecho bien- insistió Fleur de Lys.

-Entonces, ¿ya soy libre?- dijo Victoria, esperanzada- ¿y dejarás en paz a mi familia?-

Fleur de Lys se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto, Victoria- dijo Fleur de Lys, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- pero primero tu estrategia tiene que funcionar. Entonces te dejaremos ir-

La chica hizo una mueca, y bajó la mirada. Estaba molesta. Cada vez, los términos de Fleur de Lys se volvían mas exigentes. Tenía la fea impresión de que, al final de toda aquella aventura, la francesa la iba a traicionar de alguna manera. Y si era así, tendría que encontrar una manera de zafarse de su vigilancia antes de que eso pasara, con la dificultad añadida de que se tenía que asegurar de que ningún daño cayera sobre su familia.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Los tres jueces se reunieron con Kagaho y con Hades en la sala de reuniones. Radamanthys y el espectro de Bennu les contaron lo que Fyodor había dicho sobre lo que escuchó sobre Violate. Al principio, Aiacos frunció el entrecejo, furioso por lo que habían insinuado de su ala derecha, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar que Minos y Radamanthys tampoco creían que aquello fuera cierto.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea Violate a quien Fyodor se refirió con su descripción. Aún así, siendo justos con los demás, debemos investigar- dijo Kagaho.

-Lo sé- dijo Hades seriamente. Tampoco él creía que Violate, su guardaespaldas personal en situaciones de riesgo, quien había encontrado a Agatha cuando fue atacada, y después la protegió en su sombra, fuera quien la hubiera entregado a ser atacada en primer lugar. No tenía sentido. Pero sabía que también era cierto lo que había dicho Kagaho: tenían que investigar y ser justos y parejos con todos.

-No me gusta nada esto- dijo Minos, arrugando la nariz- suena como que alguien está intentando sembrar desconfianza entre nosotros. Tenemos que tener cuidado-

Hades asintió.

-Bien, entonces haremos lo que Agatha nos aconsejó- dijo el dios del Inframundo- Aiacos llamará a Violate a su oficina, mientras que Kagaho y Radamanthys examinan sus cosas en su habitación. Minos se encargará de vigilar la entrada a Giudecca, si es que esto se trata de una trampa para atacar-

Los jueces asintieron y se pusieron de pie. Aiacos dudó un poco antes de ponerse de pie. No, no dudaba ni por un segundo de su Violate, de su ala derecha. Sabía que ella no era ninguna espía o traidora. Y estaba seguro de que Radamanthys y Kagaho no encontrarían nada entre las cosas de su chica.

Mientras se dirigía hacia Antenora, para hablar con Violate y entretenerla mientras examinaban sus cosas, el espectro de Garuda encendió su cosmo lleno de furia. No sabía quien había iniciado ese rumor de que Violate era la espía, pero pronto lo averiguaría y lo haría pagar por sus mentiras.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion_

Agatha entró dudosa a la habitación de Thanatos. Llegó llevando una bandeja con una copa de vino y algunas frutas. El dios del sueño sonrió mientras terminaba con sus papeles en el escritorio. La chica era muy lista, pero también era muy cariñosa con él, cuidando de su comodidad todos los días.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Thanatos?- preguntó ella, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y le pasó la copa de vino. El dios se frotó la frente y, tras dar un trago, dejó la copa en el escritorio y se levantó- has estado ocupado y no has comido. Pero debo decir que hoy te ves mucho más feliz que de costumbre-

-Lo estoy- dijo él, tomando las manos de la chica y tirando de ellas. Se detuvieron al borde de la cama y ambos se sentaron. El dios la besó en la mejilla- tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Agatha sonriendo ampliamente y tomando la mano del dios- ¿han encontrado al espía?-

-No, mi amor, no tiene nada que ver con eso- dijo Thanatos.

-¿Entonces que sucede?- dijo ella.

-He hablado con mi señor Hades sobre un asunto importante- dijo Thanatos en voz baja- pero primero tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte- Agatha alzó las cejas- ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo para siempre?-

La chica sonrió, y el dios de la muerte sintió un bonito vuelco en su corazón, mirando a su mujer con adoración.

-Hasta el final de mis días, Thanatos- dijo Agatha.

Thanatos tomó las manos de la chica y las acercó a sus labios.

-¿Crees que es muy egoísta de mi parte querer que nunca llegue el final de tus días?- dijo él, y volvió a besar las manos de la chica- porque le he pedido permiso a Hades de otorgarte inmortalidad, y lo ha conseguido-

Agatha se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía creer lo que el dios decía.

-¿Yo… vivir para siempre?- dijo ella. Una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y ternura ante la noticia que le acababan de dar. ¿Ella, ser inmortal igual que Thanatos? ¿Y nunca separarse de él?- ¿contigo?-

-Sí, mi amor- dijo el dios- deseo que nunca estemos separados-

Agatha sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Estaba feliz. La perspectiva de vivir para siempre al lado de Thanatos era demasiado buena para ser cierta. Thanatos, por su parte, la recibió contento. Pasó los dedos por sus cabellos castaños y sonrió. Le gustaba el olor de sus cabellos.

-Hay algo más- le dijo Thanatos en voz baja. Tomó una pulsera hecha con cinco estrellas de color negro, y unidas por eslabones de plata, y la puso en la muñeca izquierda de la chica, para después besar el dorso de su mano.

-Es hermosa, Thanatos- dijo ella, sonriendo y besando su mejilla- gracias-

-Te amo, mi dulce Agatha- dijo Thanatos en un susurro.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Violate, Antenora_

-Recuérdame otra vez- dijo Kagaho, mientras levantaba las almohadas que estaban sobre la cama de la espectro de Behemoth- ¿qué estamos buscando aquí?-

-Algo que pueda llegar a incriminar a Violate como espía de Deimos- dijo Radamanthys, abriendo el closet de la habitación de la chica y comenzando a revolver sus ropas.

- _Rufff…rufff…-_ dijo Dash, moviendo la cola y caminando en círculos alrededor del juez de Wyvern pero perfectamente coordinado para no atravesarse en su camino o hacerlo tropezar.

-¿Y este perro de dónde salió?- dijo Kagaho, alzando las cejas curioso, señalando a Dash.

-Ni idea- gruñó Radamanthys- pero como que agarró la maña de seguirme a todos lados. No le prestes atención y sigue buscando-

Kagaho suspiró. Esa chica, Violate de Behemoth, le caía muy bien: era tan fuerte como cualquier otro espectro de sexo masculino, y era temible en el combate. No estaba muy seguro de querer seguir revisando sus cosas, en caso de que se molestara.

El espectro de Bennu comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesita de noche, solo para encontrar objetos rutinarios y normales de cualquier persona, bastante bien ordenados.

-No hay nada aquí- anunció Radamanthys, cerrando la puerta del armario y volviéndose hacia el escritorio, donde comenzó a inspeccionar algunos de los papeles- esto es una perdida de tiempo…-

- _Rufff… rufff…-_ ladró de nuevo Dash, metiéndose debajo de la cama. Radamanthys puso los ojos en blanco, pero se hizo la nota mental de no olvidar sacarlo de ahí cuando se fueran. Seguramente a Violate no le harían gracia si Dash se pusiera a hacer desorden en su habitación.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que quizá Marchino le mintió a Fyodor sobre Violate?- dijo Kagaho, agachándose para mirar bajo la cama- ¿o que se haya confundido con alguien más?-

-Eso es precisamente lo que creo que pasó- dijo Radamanthys, revisando los papeles sobre el escritorio- que el bueno para nada de Marchito se equivocó otra vez, y…- pero se interrumpió, leyendo un papel de los que había encontrado en el escritorio de la chica.

-¿Se equivocó y…?- comenzó Kagaho, pero Dash comenzó a ladrar. Se había metido debajo de la cama, y sacó de ella un pequeño bulto. Parecía uno de las blusas de entrenamiento de Violate, y algo envuelto en ella. Cuando el perrito lo tomó con sus dientes y tiró de él, se escuchó un ruido sordo. Kagaho estiró la mano y tomó el objeto. Se quedó helado cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

x-x-x

x-x-x

 _Sala de Espera, Hospital, Atenas, Grecia_

Kanon daba vueltas en la sala de espera del hospital, jugando con sus dedos para disimular su ansiedad, esperando tener alguna noticia. Estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a suceder, pues a su pequeño le faltaba casi un mes de gestación. Su pequeño. Kanon sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse como sería su hijo. ¿Y como nacería?

-Kanon, será mejor que te sientes- dijo Casandra, cansada de verlo caminar de un lado a otro- estas cosas toman varias horas. Y además, sabes que Sofi no va a dejar sola a Satu-

El gemelo menor la ignoró. Casandra bufó, pensando que sería buena idea pedirle a Saga que le dé un buen golpe en la cabeza para noquearlo un rato y que se estuviera tranquilo. No había nada que hacer. Kanon estaba muy preocupado. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Sofi salió del quirófano a la sala de espera.

-Kanon- le dijo en voz baja, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo- ya casi es hora. Ven conmigo-

El gemelo asintió torpemente, pero no se movió de su sitio. Al verlo, Sofi sonrió y lo tomó del brazo suavemente para hacerlo entrar al quirófano. Kanon se sentó donde le indicó Sofi. Satu estaba tumbada en una camilla a la mitad de la sala, y él se había sentado a la cabeza, junto a la camilla. No podía ver más allá: había una tela cubriendo la visión del gemelo. Sus ojos se volvieron a su alrededor, y finalmente hacia Satu otra vez. La chica dirigió sus ojos hacia él con preocupación.

-Kanon- dijo Satu en voz baja, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede, mi amor?- le dijo el gemelo en voz baja, tomando la mano de la chica y poniendo sus labios sobre el dorso de su mano.

-Es muy pronto, Kanon…- le dijo ella en voz baja- nuestro bebé aún no está listo, va a estar….-

-Shhh, nuestro bebé va a estar muy bien- la interrumpió cariñosamente Kanon, fingiendo estar seguro de sí mismo, quitándole el cabello de su rostro y sonriendo para tranquilizarla- además, Sofi está aquí. Va a estar muy bien cuidado-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Satu, pero Kanon se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

-Ten confianza, mi amor- dijo Kanon, aunque él estaba gritando de miedo en su fuero interno- todo va a salir bien-

Kanon escuchó a uno de los médicos anunciar que iban a comenzar con la cirugía. Apretó la mano de Satu y la volvió a besar en la mejilla. El gemelo levantó la vista, y miró a Sofi calentando algunos paños y preparando una diminuta máscara de oxígeno, lo que hizo que el corazón del chico se encogiera de miedo por su pequeño. Los ojos del gemelo siguieron a Sofi mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, preparando cosas. Notó que tomó algunas de las mantas, y caminó a donde estaban los médicos operando a Satu, y regresó con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

El corazón se le encogió al ver que Sofi puso el pequeño bulto en una mesita y lo abrió. Una pequeña carita apareció entre las mantas, y la pelirroja le acercó una diminuta máscara de oxígeno. Después de unos cinco o diez segundos, los cuales que parecían diez horas para Kanon, el fuerte llanto de la criatura llenó el quirófano, y el gemelo respiró aliviado.

Kanon se levantó y soltó por un momento la mano de Satu, sin quitar sus ojos del bulto que estaba frente a Sofi. Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba la pelirroja, quien estaba envolviendo al bebé en mantas secas. Una vez que terminó, Sofi la alzó en brazos y se volvió al gemelo.

-Felicidades, Kanon, eres padre de una niña sana- dijo Sofi, sonriendo y poniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos.

El gemelo recibió a la pequeña casi sin poder creerlo, con manos temblorosas. El suave peso de la pequeña pasó a sus brazos. ¿Qué era eso que tenía en sus brazos? La bebé movía sus bracitos y piernas sin parar, llorando con fuerza. Kanon no atinó más que a apretarla suavemente contra su pecho. Al estar en contacto con él, la pequeña dejó de llorar y de moverse tanto. Abrió sus ojitos, y éstos se quedaron fijos en los de Kanon, y los de él sobre los de su pequeña. Y el santo sintió algo extraño. Un tirón, y sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón. El santo se inclinó y besó su cabecita.

Eso fue amor a primera vista.

-Hola, pequeñita- dijo el santo en voz baja. La bebé sonrió por un momento, con su cabecita aún apoyada sobre el pecho del gemelo, a la altura de su corazón. Kanon amplió su sonrisa y caminó hacia donde estaba Satu.

-Mira, mi amor- dijo el gemelo, sus ojos brillando de alegría y separando a la pequeña de su pecho para colocarla junto a Satu- mira, ¿qué te dije? Nuestra hija está bien-

Satu sonrió también, y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Hola, hola, pequeña- dijo Satu entre sollozos de alegría, besando también a su pequeña en la cabeza.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Iba a hacer sufrir más a Kanon, pero él y Satu ya pasaron por mucho, era justo dejarlos descansar y tener su momento de felicidad juntos.

Les mando un abrazo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	4. 4: El Sospechoso

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **IV. EL SOSPECHOSO**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _El juez de Garuda ya había terminado de hacer todo su papeleo del día. Los juicios en Antenora, donde debían someterse los hombres y mujeres que habían traicionado su patria de alguna manera, eran a veces muy aburridos, salvo algunas excepciones. Hacía unos meses, cuando Hades recién los había resucitado, había muchísimos juicios pendientes. Ahora por fin se ponía al corriente. Radamanthys y Minos habían pasando por una situación similar._

 _Después de varias horas de estar trabajando, por fin el juez de Garuda se levantó._

 _"Necesito estirar las piernas por un rato", pensó Aiacos, dejando un rato los papeles y paseándose por su despacho._

 _Aiacos caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó, para observar a sus espectros entrenando. Kagaho y Tokusa eran buenos, pero tenía su atención más específicamente en Violate. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en los labios del juez de Garuda._

 _Aiacos o podía quitar sus ojos de Violate. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia y elegancia, pero también de fuerza. Era, por mucho, el espectro más poderoso entre todos sus subordinados, y era casi tan poderosa como él mismo. Suspiró._

 _-¿Señor Aiacos?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo volverse con una mueca de fastidi hacia el recién llegado. Un espectro subordinado de Minos._

 _-¿Marchino?- dijo Aiacos, alzando las cejas, un poco molesto porque sus pensamientos fueron desviados de un sitio más agradable- ¿qué se te ofrece?-_

 _-Señor, mi señor Hypnos acaba de regresar del Santuario de Athena- dijo Marchino, inclinándose ante el juez- dijo que se presentaron dificultades, y que mi señor Hades ordena que usted y el señor Radamanthys se apresuren al Santuario de Athena de inmediato-_

 _Aiacos se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, curioso. ¿Porqué Hades querría a los tres jueces en el Santuario de Athena, si tenía de su lado a Hypnos?_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá?- preguntó el espectro de Garuda._

 _-No sabría decirle, señor- dijo Marchino- solo me pidió que le dijera que dejara a una persona capaz a cargo del juicio de las almas en Antenora, ya que estarán fuera por algunos días, así como el señor Minos dejó al señor Lune a cargo de los juicios en Ptolomea-_

 _Aiacos sonrió ampliamente. Ya sabía a quien dejar a cargo._

 _-De acuerdo, Marchino, gracias por avisarme. Saldré tan pronto como dé instrucciones a mi ala derecha- dijo Aiacos, dejándose caer en su asiento- cuando salgas, pide a Violate que suba a verme-_

 _Marchino se inclinó levemente y salió de Antenora. Aiacos miró su sapuri, que estaba frente a él, y sonrió. No le gustaba mucho salir del Inframundo, pero le emocionada la perspectiva de liarse a golpes de nuevo. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues la espectro de Behemoth llegó a su despacho._

 _-¿Me llamaba, señor Aiacos?- preguntó Violate, sonriendo y secándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano tras inclinarse._

 _Aiacos no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Se veía hermosa sin su sapuri, sino con su ropa de entrenamiento. Era una mujer muy bella y fuerte. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el ejercicio reciente y el calor en el Inframundo, y la manera en la que la chica ponía sus manos en sus caderas mientras lo miraban lo hacían perder la cabeza._

 _-Sí, Violate- dijo el juez de Garuda, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no seguir por esa línea de pensamiento- voy a salir del Inframundo a acompañar al señor Hades a una misión, y me pidió que dejara a la persona en quien más confío a cargo de los juicios de Antenora-_

 _Violate parecía no poder creer lo que le iban a confiar._

 _-¿Yo?- dijo ella- ¿juzgar en Antenora en vez de usted, señor Aiacos?-_

 _Aiacos se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. En un gesto que nunca había hecho, tomó la mano derecha de la chica con su mano izquierda, y con su mano libre recorrió los cabellos de la espectro, entrelazándolos entre sus dedos. Los suaves cabellos de Violate se deslizaron entre los dedos del juez. La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia de su superior sin ningún reparo o vergüenza. Una vez que los cabellos se separaron de los dedos del espectro, Violate abrió los ojos._

 _-Señor Aiacos- susurró la chica en voz baja._

 _-No hay nadie en quien tenga más confianza, Vi- le dijo Aiacos en un susurro._

 _-¿De verdad?- dijo ella, sonriendo._

 _-De verdad- dijo Aiacos, besándola en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara, y esta vez su sonrojo no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio- tienes mi palabra que nada en el mundo me hará perder mi confianza en ti-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Aiacos, Antenora, Inframundo_

Aiacos sonrió levemente. Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel encuentro, que al juez le parecían varios años. Aquellas veces que tímidamente se había acercado a la espectro de Behemoth. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde esa vez. Recordaba bastante bien la pesadilla que Phobos y Deimos le habían causado cuando fue atrapado por las sombras, amarrado a esa columna en la ciudad subterránea, mientras intentaba proteger a la reina Perséfone de los enemigos. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordarlo.

Había soñado que estaban en una pelea, él y Violate, peleado espalda con espalda, cuando un misterioso enemigo los separó. Y varios e indescriptibles horrores le habían sucedido desde que se habían separado. ¡Había sido tan real y tan horrible! Cuando Radamanthys y Kanon lo encontraron, él seguía murmurando repetidamente el nombre de Violate.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacudir esos horrendos recuerdos. Habían sido solamente una horrible pesadilla. Pero su Violate estaba bien, y estaba ahí con él, en el Inframundo. Todo había salido bien.

-¿Señor Aiacos?- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo regresó de golpe al mundo real.

-Buenas tardes, Violate- dijo el juez de Garuda, y ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Pasa algo malo, señor?- preguntó la espectro, mirándolo con curiosidad, sobre todo por su expresión preocupada.

Aiacos la miró. A diferencia de ese día, Violate no estaba llena de tierra y sudor por su entrenamiento, sino pulcramente vestida y limpia, aunque también ese día tenía sus ropas de entrenamiento. Había dejado su sapuri en su habitación.

-No, nada malo, Vi- dijo Aiacos, y la chica sonrió al escuchar su apodo cariñoso.

Violate sonrió, pero no era tonta. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, pues Aiacos no la llamaba a su despacho solo para saludarla.

-¿Porqué me mandó llamar, señor Aiacos?- preguntó ella-¿hay algo que requiera…?-

Aiacos no respondió. El juez de Garuda tomó con una mano uno de los largos mechones de cabello de la chica y los deslizó entre sus dedos. Violate cerró los ojos, mientras sonreía ampliamente, y puso una mano en el hombro de Aiacos. A diferencia de aquella vez, con su brazo libre, el juez la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Aiacos…?- comenzó ella, olvidándose de las formalidades, como solían hacer cuando se encontraban solos y sin estar ocupándose de asuntos oficiales del Inframundo. El juez no respondió, acerco sus labios a ella y la besó.

-Vi- dijo el juez en voz baja, una vez que se separaron, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Aiacos?- le preguntó Violate, confundida.

-Vi, dime algo- dijo Aiacos en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella.

-Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?- dijo el juez de Garuda- porque confío en ti con mi vida-

Violate sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí, Aiacos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo ella.

Aiacos asintió suavemente y la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe. Ambos se separaron, dando un respingo de sorpresa y ruborizándose, mirando hacia el suelo para evitar que quienquiera que hubiera llegado los viera así.

Cuando por fin se atrevieron a levantar la mirada, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Radamanthys y Kagaho, quienes entraron de golpe al despacho de Aiacos.

-¿Qué sucede, Radamanthys?- preguntó el juez de Garuda, sorprendido y algo molesto por la interrupción. Más les valía que fuera algo importante, o patearía el trasero de Kagaho y del juez de Wyvern.

-Siento muchísimo la interrupción y la molestia, señor Aiacos- dijo Kagaho, sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza por lo que tenía que hacer, y mirando al suelo para disimular su mirada culpable- pero hemos venido a arrestar a Violate de Behemoth por alta traición contra el señor Hades-

Un escalofrío recorrió al juez de Garuda y a Violate mientras escuchaban aquella frase.

-¿Qué?- dijo Aiacos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el espectro de Bennu? Quizá se dio un golpe demasiado fuerte en esa cabeza dura que tenía. Pero, ¿porqué Radamanthys lo acompañaba?

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Violate, igualmente sorprendida y un poco molesta, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando- yo no he hecho nada contra mi señor Hades, ¿de qué me están acusando?-

-Kagaho y yo encontramos el cofre con el que sellaron al señor Thanatos en tu habitación- le dijo Radamanthys en un tono mucho más serio que su tono habitual- y encontramos una carta, dirigida a una Fleur de Lys y firmada por ti, donde envías la lista de personas que viven en cada una de las esferas del Inframundo. Las pruebas son contundentes, Violate. Por orden del señor Hades, irás al calabozo de Giudecca, por haberlo traicionado-

Violate se quedó helada.

-No, yo no tengo nada de eso en mi habitación- dijo Violate en un tono seguro, aunque no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara un poco al pronunciarlo- yo no… ¡no es cierto!-

-Lo lamento mucho, Behemoth, pero vendrás con nosotros- dijo Radamanthys en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Aiacos se enfureció, y encendió su cosmo a manera de advertencia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Violate así?- le dijo Aiacos, alzando la voz e interponiéndose entre Radamanthys y la chica- y de acusarla sin ninguna prueba-

-¡Tengo pruebas!- gritó Radamanthys, encendiendo su cosmo también e irguiéndose como si se estuviera midiendo con el otro juez. Inútil, pues ambos eran prácticamente de la misma estatura. El juez de Wyvern puso en manos de su compañero un papel- aquí está-

Aiacos miró la hoja, y se quedó helado de sorpresa. Era la firma de Violate en el papel, y detallaba algunos datos sensibles de la seguridad del Inframundo. El cosmo de Aiacos se apagó casi de inmediato, incluso sin que el juez lo hiciera conscientemente.

-Además, son las órdenes del señor Hades- añadió Radamanthys- ¿piensas desobedecer, Aiacos?- entrecerró los ojos- ¿o tú eres cómplice de esta mujer?-

Aiacos no respondió nada, sino que se quedó mirándolos, incrédulo, con el corazón en la mano. ¿Entonces Violate era quien los había traicionado? Pero… ¡si él había confiado en ella! No atinó más que mirar incrédulo a la chica, mientras Radamanthys y Kagaho la tomaban por los brazos y la arrastraban fuera del despacho de Aiacos.

-¡Aiacos!- exclamó la chica en voz alta, mientras era arrastrada fuera del despacho, aunque el espectro de Garuda no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan triste y traicionado que se sentía en esos momentos- ¡yo no lo hice! ¡Lo juro! Aiacos, tienes que creerme, por favor. Puedes confiar en mí-

Al ver la falta de respuesta del juez, Violate se soltó por un momento de Kagaho, y tomó la mano de Aiacos. Por unos segundos, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Aiacos, te juro que yo no soy el traidor…- le dijo Violate con convicción. Iba a decir algo más, pero la espectro se detuvo. Pudo ver en los ojos del juez de Garuda una expresión que hizo que a la chica se le cayera el alma a loso pies. Aiacos realmente la había creído culpable.

-Lo lamento, Violate- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, al ver la expresión dolida de su ala derecha.

Kagaho volvió a sujetarla, y entre él y Radamanthys la sacaron de Antenora. Una vez que Violate desapareció, arrastrada por los otros dos espectros, Aiacos se dejó caer en su silla, y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos. Violate, su Vi, su ala derecha, era la espía que tanto daño había hecho en el Inframundo. Violate los había traicionado a todos.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Poco después_

Hades y Perséfone estaban comiendo con Pandora, los dioses gemelos, Agatha y Minos, cuando las noticias de que Violate era el espía en el Inframundo llegaron a sus oídos. Radamanthys llevó el informe mientras que Kagaho conducía a la espectro de Behemoth a los calabozos de Giudecca. Como traicionar a Hades se consideraba un crimen contra los dioses, estaría encerrada en la cuarta esfera del Inframundo a esperar juicio en su contra.

Cuando Radamanthys les contó lo que habían encontrado, Minos se sintió nauseoso, Hypnos alzó las cejas, incrédulo, y Agatha, Perséfone y Pandora se miraron entre sí, confundidas.

-Con todo respeto, ¿están seguros de la traición de Violate, Radamanthys?- dijo Perséfone, sin poder creer que ella haya sido quien los traicionó- ella ha sido en varias ocasiones el guardaespaldas de Hades, ha tenido miles de oportunidades de traicionarnos, y nunca lo ha hecho-

-Mi señora tiene razón- dijo Agatha, pensativa. Recordaba muy bien que, en una ocasión, Violate se escondió en su sombra, y salió a rescatarla.

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer, mi señora- dijo el espectro de Wyvern, volviéndose hacia Perséfone e inclinándose- Violate es una de los mejores espectros en el ejército del Inframundo. Pero ni Kagaho ni yo habríamos llegado tan lejos si no estuviéramos seguros de su culpabilidad-

-Por los dioses- dijo Perséfone tristemente. No le gustaba ni un poco lo que estaba pasando- ¿y cómo está Aiacos?-

Pregunta incómoda. Minos alzó las cejas, y el espectro de Wyvern bajó la mirada. Ninguno de los presentes respondió, aunque todos sabían perfectamente a que se refería la reina del Inframundo.

-Debo confesar que estoy muy sorprendido por esas afirmaciones, Radamanthys- dijo Thanatos en voz baja, tras un largo y muy incómodo silencio en el comedor de Giudecca.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Agatha por fin, quien se había mantenido en silencio y pensativa todo el tiempo mientras Radamanthys daba su explicación de los eventos- simplemente no puedo creer que Violate sea culpable-

-Señorita Agatha- dijo Radamanthys entre dientes, pero haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para no ser grosero con la chica del dios de la muerte- como dije antes, si no estuviéramos seguros…-

-Pero no tiene sentido, Radamanthys- dijo Agatha, interrumpiendo al juez- Violate fue quien me encontró cuando Erebus intento secuestrarme para que avisara al señor Hades que Thanatos fue sellado. Si… si Violate trabajaba para ellos, en vez de traerme sana y salva a Giudecca, le hubiera sido mucho más fácil silenciarme, ¿no?-

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, pero tanto Minos como los dioses gemelos sabían que ella tenía razón.

-También nos hubiera traicionado cuando fuimos a Esparta y se escondió en mi sombra- continuó Agatha- y aún así, ella salió a protegerme, y Erebus no la trató como una aliada, sino como otro de los enemigos-

Thanatos la besó en la frente, y le guiñó el ojo para decirle que no siguiera, pues Radamanthys comenzaba a molestarse. Ya después lo discutirían ampliamente en privado. Agatha, por su parte, tomó una decisión en su mente. Tan pronto como terminaran de comer, bajaría a la prisión de Giudecca a hablar con Violate. No podía creer que fuera culpable.

x-x-x

 _Librería Shakespeare & Company, París, Francia_

Victoria pasó sus dedos por los libros en la pequeña librería cerca de Notre Dame. Extrañaba pasar por las librerías en Kensington y Westminster, seguida de su fiel perro Dash, y elegir uno, comprarlo y sentarse a leer junto con una buena taza de té negro. Dash. Ojalá pudiera verlo una vez más.

Suspiró, y tomó uno de los libros que estaban en un enorme cofre, bajo una pequeña escalera de madera, dentro de la librería. Un libro de historias de Agatha Christie. Sonrió levemente. Eran historias de misterio. Tomó el libro y se sentó en la cafetería. Ordenó un té y comenzó a leer.

-¿Sabes? No te pagamos para que te sientes a leer en vez de ayudarnos- le dijo Fleur de Lys.

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco, y cerró el libro con un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Qué más quieres?- dijo Victoria- ya te di la estrategia. Es cuestión de que tus hombres la lleven a cabo el plan al pie de la letra. ¿O no los crees capaces?-

Fleur de Lys levantó la nariz, indignada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Fleur- pero se hace tarde. Mis hombres te escoltarán de regreso a _les Champs Elysées_.

Victoria asintió. No tenía nada más que decir. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y se concentró en terminarse su taza de té.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kensington Gardens, año 3 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Victoria estaba entrando estacionando su bicicleta en la entrada del edificio cuando escuchó el sonido de los frenos, el claxon y, finalmente, el golpe sordo en la calle, justo frente a su escuela. Curiosa, soltó los libros que llevaba cargando y se apresuró a ver de que se trataba. Cuando estuvo frente al sitio del accidente, se cubrió rápidamente los ojos, pero era demasiado tarde: había visto lo que había sucedido._

 _-No, por favor, no…- dijo la niña en voz baja, rogando a los dioses que fuera un error lo que estaba pasando frente a ella._

 _El niño que acababa de conocer, Radamanthys, quien había evitado que se lastimara al caer de su bicicleta con todo y Dash, acababa de ser atropellado por un auto. Los mirones comenzaron a rodear la escena, y Victoria, demasiado asustada por lo que había visto, dio unos pasos atrás mientras llegaba la ambulancia y los paramédicos comenzaban a revisar al chico._

 _-Está muerto- anunció uno de los paramédicos._

 _Victoria sollozó brevemente en voz baja y se cubrió la boca para evitar llamar la atención cuando vio a los paramédicos cubrir el cuerpo del chico con una sábana y subirlo a una ambulancia._

 _La chica no entró a su escuela ese día. Cruzó la calle y se internó de nuevo en los jardines de Kensington. Estaba demasiado entristecida por lo que acababa de ver. Se tumbó en la hierba, cerca del lago, y se echó a llorar amargamente, asustada. Dash se acercó a ella y lloriqueó, lamiendo su cara para intentar animarla. Victoria finalmente lo abrazó y siguió llorando._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

Victoria levantó la mirada una vez que se terminó el té, y vio a dos de los hombres de Fleur de Lys esperándola en la entrada de la cafetería, con una expresión nada amigable. La chica suspiró, y se puso de pie. No tenía mucha opción. Aún.

x-x-x

 _Sala de Espera, Hospital de Atenas, Grecia_

Saga y los otros esperaban noticias de Kanon. El gemelo mayor no podía sino estar nervioso, casi tanto como su hermano menor. Casandra también estaba algo nerviosa: sabía que era muy pronto para que la criatura naciera, y que podía llegar a tener problemas. Esperaba de corazón que todo saliera bien. Además de ellos, Milo y Cathy también estaban ahí, la chica llevaba una maleta con algunas cosas para Satu y para Kanon, sobre todo porque tendrían que pasar la noche en el hospital. Y Aioros, que había acompañado a Sofi al hospital.

-Ya tardaron mucho- dijo Saga, mirando aprensivamente la sala de espera- quizá algo no está bien. Quizá…-

-Saga, estas cosas toman tiempo- le dijo Casandra, tomándolo de la mano para intentar tranquilizarlo- estoy segura que todo va a estar bien-

El único que estaba feliz en esos momentos era Milo. Todos asumían que el bebé de Kanon nacería bajo el signo de Sagitario, pero como el nacimiento se adelantó casi un mes, el pequeño sería del signo de Escorpión, y Milo estaba ansioso por tener un aprendiz.

-Milo…-lo reprendió Cathy.

-Si no quitas esa sonrisa de tu cara, Milo, te la voy a quitar a golpes- dijo Saga. El gemelo mayor estaba tan estresado como seguramente estaría su hermano.

-Lo lamento, Saga…- dijo Milo haciendo una mueca en un intento de borrar su sonrisa.

El gemelo mayor iba a decir algo, pero de pronto volvió su vista a la puerta que daba hacia el quirófano. Unos segundos después, Kanon salió por la puerta, llevando un pequeño bulto de mantas en sus brazos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¡Kanon!- dijo Saga, poniéndose de pie como si tuviera un resorte, seguido de Casandra, Milo, Cathy y Aioros- ¿que pasó?¿cómo está el bebé?¿cómo está Satu?¿porqué tardaron tanto?-

-Yo…bueno, yo…- comenzó Kanon, pero sonrió una gran sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro- Saga, soy padre, mira-

Saga bajó la mirada, y se quedó sorprendido al ver a la pequeña criatura durmiendo cómodamente entre los brazos de su gemelo. Le habían puesto una gorrita de color rosa, y el pobre Saga miró alternadamente a la pequeña y a su gemelo.

-¿Es una niña?- dijo Saga en voz baja- Kanon, ¿eres padre de una niña?-

Kanon asintió con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su felicidad. Saga estaba tan atónito como su gemelo había estado. Kanon descubrió a la pequeña, quien sacó una de sus manitas de las mantas y tomó uno de los dedos de Saga, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para después sonreír.

-Te…tengo una sobrina- dijo Saga, sonriente. Casandra se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto emocionado, y Cathy no pudo sino dar un par de brincos de alegría. Milo la abrazó, sonriente.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, el día de hoy estuve preparando (contra mi voluntad) una presentación que mi jefe super buena onda (not) me pidió muy amablemente (tampoco). Bueno, bueno, corajes de lado. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Les recomiendo mucho la librería _Shakespeare and company_ si alguna vez están en París. Búsquenla en google, ¡es hermosa! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Ah, y pongan changueros para que no haga el ridículo hoy. Un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Dudas

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **V. DUDAS**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Violate había estado juzgando las almas que llegaban a Antenora, tal yo como Aiacos le había encargado antes de ausentarse, cuando Zeros de Frog fue a contarle las noticias de lo que había ocurrido en el Santuario de Athena. Que Aiacos había sido emboscado mientras defendía a la reina Perséfone, que había resultado gravemente herido y que había sido secuestrado por el enemigo. Se apresuró a salir de Antenora rumbo a Giudecca._

 _Cuando Thanatos resucitó a una chica para intentar salvar a la reina Perséfone, Violate se ofreció voluntaria para ir con ellos. La sola idea de que Aiacos estuviera herido y en poder de los enemigos le causaba mucha inquietud. Hypnos no la dejó ir: le dijo que tenía que quedarse a juzgar a las almas que llegaban a Antenora en lugar de Aiacos._

 _Violate obedeció, pero en su corazón estaba más que angustiada, y contaba los minutos para que la misión terminara y Aiacos regresara. Lejos estaba Violate de sospechar que en ese preciso momento, Phobos y Deimos estaban dando a Aiacos la peor de sus pesadillas: una en la que ella sufría._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Aiacos, Antenora, Inframundo_

El espectro de Garuda se detenía las manos con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Si él había confiado en Violate! Había asegurado a todo el mundo que ella era inocente, garantizado a todos que Violate era incapaz de ser desleal al rey del Inframundo.

¡Había estado equivocado!

Su amada Violate no solo había traicionado a Hades, sino que lo había engañado a él mismo y a todos en el Inframundo. El secuestro de la señora Perséfone, las heridas de Agatha, el hecho de que Thanatos hubiera sido sellado, ¿acaso todo eso había sido culpa de Violate también?

-Violate…- susurró el espectro de Garuda para sí mismo- ¿porqué?-

Aiacos cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Permaneció así algunos minutos, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. El juez ni siquiera se inmutó ante los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Señor Aiacos?- la voz de Tokusa resonó en el vacío de la oficina.

-Ahora no, Tokusa- dijo Aiacos en un tono cansado y melancólico.

Tokusa fue lo bastante prudente para dejar solo a Aiacos. Sabía que el juez estaría muy desconsolado por lo que había pasado. Todos en Antenora lo estaban. La sola idea de que uno de los suyos había sido un traidor los llenaba de amargura y de preocupación, sobre todo alguien tan poderoso como Violate.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tan pronto como escuchó llegar a los jueces, Violate se apresuró a correr hacia la habitación de Aiacos cuando Radamanthys y Minos lo llevaron entre ellos y lo dejaron caer sobre su cama._

 _-¡Señor Aiacos!- dijo la joven espectro, corriendo a su lado, ignorando que los otros dos jueces del Inframundo estaban presentes- señor Aiacos, ¿se encuentra bien?-_

 _-Tranquila, Violate, Aiacos estará bien- dijo Minos en voz baja- está herido y fue drogado por los enemigos, pero la droga ya se está depurando de su cuerpo. Ya lo comenzaron a atender en el Santuario de Athena. Solo vamos a atender sus heridas…-_

 _Violate se levantó y tomó una bandeja con agua y algunos paños._

 _-Yo les ayudaré a curar sus heridas, si no les molesta- les dijo Violate._

 _Minos y Radamanthys se miraron mutuamente y sonriendo, salieron de la habitación, sabiendo que su compañero estaría bien cuidado. Violate sonrió al verlo abrir los ojos, y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del juez de Garuda. Éste la miró y sonrió levemente._

 _-Vi… estás bien- dijo Aiacos con una expresión cansada._

 _-Por supuesto que estoy bien, señor Aiacos, ¿cómo es que se sorprende?- dijo Violate, alzando las cejas, pero sin dejar de sonreír- fue usted quien fue a pelear, no yo, ¿lo recuerda? ¡Mire nada más como regresó!-_

 _Aiacos acentuó su sonrisa, y extendió su mano hacia ella, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó la caricia que le propició el juez. ¡Cómo adoraba que Aiacos hiciera eso! Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Los labios de ambos se fusionaron en un beso apasionado, del que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire._

 _Se miraron uno al otro, sonrojados._

 _-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- dijo Violate, llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida. En serio, ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso ella había besado al juez de Garuda? Sí, lo había hecho. ¿Qué pensara Aiacos? ¡Quizá estaría pensando que se aprovechó de su condición, de que estaba herido, para besarlo!_

 _Pero Aiacos no estaba enojado ni mucho menos. Tenía una sonrisa enorme. Extendió su mano hacia ella y acarició con cariño su mejilla derecha._

 _-Ya nos habíamos tardado en hacerlo, Vi- dijo Aiacos- aunque debo confesar que me gaste la iniciativa…- pasó su mano de la mejilla a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Violate, y la hizo acercarse aún más a él- te amo, Vi- dijo en un susurro._

 _-Y yo te amo a ti, Aiacos- dijo ella a su vez._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Calabozo de Giudecca, Inframundo_

Violate había sido encerrada en un calabozo en el sótano del palacio de Giudecca, y no se había movido ni un poco desde que llegó ahí. No solo había sido encerrada en una celda que inhibía el cosmo de los prisioneros que estaban ahí, sino que Kagaho se había asegurado de atarla con cadenas a la pared.

-Lo lamento mucho, Violate- le dijo Kagaho mientras cerraba las cadenas alrededor de las muñecas de la espectro.

-Yo no lo hice, Kagaho- dijo Violate en voz alta al verlo alejarse hacia la puerta de los calabozos- ¡yo no lo hice! Seguramente plantaron esa caja y esa carta en mi habitación para culparme-

Kagaho no respondió inmediatamente. Solo la miró tristemente, y se encogió de hombros.

-Como dije, lo lamento mucho, Violate- dijo el espectro de Bennu, volviéndose hacia ella por un momento- espero que pronto se esclarezca la verdad de lo que sucedió-

-No sé quien habrá hecho esto- dijo ella- pero me están incriminando. Yo no hice nada malo-

-En ese caso, esperemos que pronto la verdad salga a la luz- dijo Kagaho.

Violate no dijo nada, solo miró en silencio a Kagaho salir del calabozo y dejarla sola. La chica se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró. Estaba deprimida y triste, pues la persona que nunca pensó que dudaría de ella no le había creído. Pero era verdad: ella no los había traicionado.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Agatha se sentó a la mesa a comer junto con Thanatos. No estaba nada contenta por lo que había pasado. No sabía como había ocurrido eso. Su plan de inspeccionar a los espectros era perfecto, nadie lo sabía, su estrategia no parecía tener ninguna falla. ¿Cómo había sido que habían atrapado a una persona inocente?

-Mi amor- dijo Agatha en voz baja. Thanatos levantó la vista hacia ella- creo que Violate es inocente. Creo que la han incriminado falsamente. Perdóname, estás cansado- añadió al ver su expresión.

-Shhh, no debes disculparte por decirme tu opinión- dijo Thanatos a su vez, tomándola de la mano y sonriendo.

Agatha sonrió levemente.

-¿Thanatos?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Sí, mi amor?- le dijo el dios de la muerte.

-¿Te molestaría si… voy a visitar a Violate?- le preguntó Agatha- quisiera llevarle algo de ropa y de comer Y aprovechar para preguntarle algunas cosas-

Thanatos la miró con adoración.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente, Agatha- dijo Thanatos- y creo que es buena idea que vayas tú. Quizá te podrás dar cuenta de cosas que nosotros no podamos-

Agatha sonrió y abrazó a su chico.

-Gracias- le dijo en un susurro.

Thanatos la miró con cariño, y la tomó de la mano. También él había notado lo extraño que era que Violate hubiera resultado ser culpable. Sabía que había algo sospechoso en todo ese asunto. Y que mejor que Agatha para descubrirlo.

x-x-x

 _Caina, Inframundo_

Todos los espectros de Caina estaban muy confundidos al ver a Radamanthys. El imponente espectro iba caminando hacia su oficina con paso seguro y terrible, con una presencia impresionante. Y seguido por un pequeño perro, de patas cortas y expresión alegre. Se veían muy extraños.

-Em… señor Radamanthys, ¿puedo preguntar…?- dijo Myu, señalando al pequeño perro que se detuvo al mismo tiempo que él y se sentó a su lado.

-No, no puedes preguntar- dijo Radamanthys en un tono firme- pero puedes salir al mundo humano y traerme un costal de comida para perro-

Myu se sorprendió.

-Pero yo…- comenzó el espectro, pero una mirada amenazante del juez fue suficiente para silenciarlo- de acuerdo, ahora regreso señor Radamanthys-

Una vez que el espectro de Papillon se fue, Radamanthys se dirigió a su despacho, seguido fielmente por Dash. Junto al escritorio, el juez de Wyvern había puesto una vieja almohada con mucho relleno, que era donde el perro se tumbaba ahora para acompañarlo. Radamanthys se sentó frente al escritorio, y Dash se tumbó en su sitio habitual. El espectro sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. El perro jadeó y ladeó la cabeza de contento.

x-x-x

 _Calabozos, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Tras llenar una mochila con algunas piezas de ropa, alimentos y algunas cosas que Violate podría necesitar, Agatha la tomó y bajó a los calabozos a buscarla. La chica se horrorizó mientras iba bajando los escalones hacia la prisión, pasillos cada vez más oscuros y húmedos. En el fondo de uno de los calabozos estaba la chica. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas a pesar de las pesadas cadenas.

-¿Vi.. Violate?- dijo Agatha en voz baja, atrayendo su atención.

-¿Agatha?- dijo la espectro, sorprendida de verla, con un gesto triste y desolado, levantando la mirada levemente- no deberías estar aquí-

-Thanatos me dio permiso de venir a verte- dijo Agatha, mientras el espectro guardia de la prisión abría los barrotes de la celda para que Agatha pudiera entrar. Una vez que el guardia se retiró y las dos chicas se quedaron solas, Agatha abrió la mochila y comenzó a sacar cosas.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Violate.

-Te traje algunas cosas, no quisiera que pasaras frío- dijo Agatha en voz baja, y miró a su alrededor- no pensé que este sitio fuera tan horrible. Lo siento mucho, Violate. Todo esto es mi culpa. Fue mi idea revisar las habitaciones de los espectros…-

La espectro bajó la mirada de nuevo.

-Yo no soy el espía, Agatha, lo juro- dijo Violate en voz baja- ¡pero nadie me cree!-

-Yo te creo- le dijo Agatha, igualmente en un susurro- es ilógico. Si fueras el espía, me hubieras silenciado cuando me encontraste esa vez. Hay mil cosas que hubieras hecho si fueras el espía. Yo te creo-

Violate iba a sonreír, pero volvió a agachar la cabeza, mientras Agatha la cubría con una manta.

-Gracias, Agatha- dijo la espectro- pero temo que eres la única. Y…. Aiacos no me creyó, y ni siquiera dijo…-

La chica lo comprendió. Llevaba poco tiempo en el Inframundo, pero sabía muy bien lo que todos decían: que Aiacos y Violate eran pareja. Y entendía muy bien lo que Violate quería decir. Ella misma se sentiría triste y devastada si fuera acusada falsamente y Thanatos dudara de ella.

-Dale tiempo de asimilarlo, Violate- dijo Agatha en voz baja, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la espectro en señal de apoyo- los hombres a veces son lentos para ver lo que tienen literalmente frente de sus narices-

Violate sonrió levemente.

-Voy a investigar que fue lo que pasó y porqué esos objetos aparecieron en tu habitación- continuó Agatha- estoy segura que alguien los plantó ahí-

La espectro asintió levemente.

-Gracias, Agatha- dijo Violate- no sé como agradecerte-

-No tienes que agradecer nada- dijo Agatha, sonriendo de nuevo- es mi turno de ayudar. Volveré cuando encuentre algo, Violate. Ten confianza. Y no te desanimes-

Violate asintió levemente, y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas. Tras despedirte, Agatha salió del frío calabozo, frotándose los hombros, y apresurándose a salir de ese horrible lugar.

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

Minos estaba sentando en su despacho. Arrugó un papel hasta dejarlo en forma de una bola, y lanzó esta al cesto de basura, fallando por mucho. El espectro gruñó fastidiado. No podía creer lo que Radamanthys había descubierto. Y tampoco podía creer que Aiacos lo creyera y hubiera abandonado a Violate de esa manera. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese tarado?

-Bah, Aiacos es un completo… argg…- dijo el juez para sí mismo, cerrando los puños y golpeando repetidamente su escritorio.

-Mi señor Minos- dijo un espectro en la puerta de su despacho. Minos alzó la mirada, y se vio que se trataba de Lune, acompañado de Byaku de Necromancer.

-¿Qué sucede, Lune?- dijo el juez.

-Señor, nos solicitó que le avisáramos si alguien visitaba a Violate en el calabozo de Giudecca- dijo Lune- el espectro guardia de la prisión nos avisó que la señorita Agatha fue a verla hace unas horas, con permiso del señor Thanatos-

Minos asintió, pensativo. Sabía que Agatha y Violate eran amigas. Pero si le parecía ridículo que los demás creyeran que Violate era culpable de ser espía, el hecho de pensar que Agatha lo era rayaba en lo absurdo, sobre todo cuando él mismo, Minos, había visto personalmente los esfuerzos de la chica griega por abrir el cofre donde habían sellado a Thanatos, la ayuda que les brindó cuando atacaron el complejo de Esparta y la saña con la que el enemigo la había herido.

-Muy bien, gracias por avisarme- dijo Minos.

-Señor…- dijo Lune, dudoso- ¿quiere que vigilemos a la señorita Agatha?-

-No- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas y conteniendo su molestia. ¿Es que acaso Lune había perdido la cabeza?- vas a dejarla en paz. Si tiene permiso del señor Thanatos de hacer lo que desea, no deben molestarla-

Lune se ruborizó y asintió. Byaku se inclinó y asintió también. Ambos se retiraron, y Minos se mordió el labio. Suspiró. Quizá valdría la pena buscarla y hablar con ella. Sería una excelente aliada para probar la inocencia de Violate. Minos sonrió levemente. Ya se las cobraría a Aiacos por atreverse a dudar de su chica.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Violate estaba sentada frente al escritorio en el despacho de Aiacos, trabajando arduamente. El juez de Garuda aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, y estaba tan agotado que no podía llevar a cabo sus tareas habituales._

 _-Buenos días, Vi- dijo el juez. Violate levantó la vista, y se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Aiacos venía cojeando, con una de sus manos en su costado y haciendo una mueca de dolor._

 _-Señor Aiacos, no debería estar aquí- dijo Violate, levantándose de pronto y apresurándose hacia él, para ayudarlo a tomar asiento en otra de las sillas del despacho- necesita descansar para que sus heridas cierren, señor-_

 _-No te preocupes por mi- le dijo Aiacos, tomándola de la mano e impidiendo que se alejara de él o que regresara a su asiento para continuar trabajando- tenía que verte-_

 _-Hubiera mandado por mí, señor- le dijo Violate. Ajacos sonrió y tiró de su brazo levemente, haciéndola sentarse en sobre el descansabrazos de la silla donde se encontraba. La chica no opuso resistencia, y dejó que el juez pasara su brazo tras su espalda y poniéndole la mano en la cintura._

 _-Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes por mí- dijo el juez. Violate sonrió mientras que el espectro la tomaba por la barbilla con su mano libre y atraía su rostro hacia sus labios para besarla._

 _-Creí que era porque ya no confiabas en mí para llevar a cabo tus asuntos, ahora que ya regresaste de tu misión- dijo Violate._

 _-Nunca voy a dejar de confiar en ti, mi hermosa Vi- dijo Aiacos en voz baja- con mi vida-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Aiacos, Antenora, Inframundo_

Aiacos no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Tenía toda una tormenta de sentimientos en su interior. No podía creer que Violate fuera culpable de lo que se le acusaba. Realmente no lo podía creer. Pero la evidencia le decía lo contrario. El juez de Garuda no sabía como proceder de ahora en delante. ¿Debería ir a verla, y decirle que aún confiaba en ella? Ese era el punto: Aiacos no sabía si confiaba en ella o no.

Suspiró. Lo había pensado. ¿Y si Violate sí era culpable de aquello que se le acusaba? El juez no quería pesarlo siquiera. ¿Y si era inocente? Seguramente ella lo odiaría por haber dudado.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la vista. Minos estaba ahí.

-Minos- dijo Aiacos, sin muchas ganas- ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-

-Vengo a hacerte entrar en razón, cerebro de medusa- dijo Minos, cruzándose de brazos- aunque tenga que molerte a golpes para que entiendas-

Aiacos frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el juez de Garuda- Minos, realmente no estoy de humor, y…-

-De Violate- dijo Minos, haciendo que el corazón de Aiacos diera un vuelco al escuchar su nombre- y de la vergonzosa manera en la que te estás comportando con la mujer que amas-

Aiacos se ruborizó, pero frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y qué asunto tienes tú con eso?- dijo Aiacos, cruzándose de brazos- es muy mi problema lo que…-

Minos no lo dejó terminar. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró de su silla al suelo. Aiacos tardó unos segundos en salir de su sorpresa. Se llevó la mano a la cara para frotar su mejilla enrojecida, y se puso de pie, apretando los puños.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Minos?- gritó Aiacos, encendiendo su cosmo enfurecido- ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¿cómo te atreves?-

-¡Me atrevo porque eres un idiota!- gritó Minos, tomándolo por la solapa de su camina con un gesto amenazante- ¡Violate te ama, y no hay nadie más fiel al señor Hades y a ti que ella! ¡Y tú estás aquí, lamentándote, cuando deberías estar apoyándola!-

Aiacos, quien no estaba escuchando y estaba realmente enfurecido, se quitó la mano de Minos de golpe, se lanzó contra el otro espectro y lo golpeó de igual manera. Minos fue lanzado contra la pared por la fuerza del golpe de su compañero.

-¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo!- gritó Aiacos a su vez- ¡deja de creerte el jefe de todos!-

-¡Yo no me creo el jefe de todos!- dijo Minos- y tampoco hago el idiota desconfiando de quien no debería-

No pudieron seguir hablando coherentemente, pues los dos comenzaron a darse de golpes y patadas hasta que casi destruyeron todo el despacho principal de Antenora. Radamanthys, quien sintió los cosmos de esos dos desde su propio despacho en Caína, se apresuró a Antenora para separarlos y detener la pelea, pero pronto él también se vio envuelto en los golpes.

No fue sino hasta que Hypnos, quien también había sentido la conmoción, fue personalmente a Antenora y encendió su cosmo de manera amenazadora, haciendo que los tres jueces se separaran y se inclinaran ante él.

-¡Señor Hypnos!- dijo Radamanthys, sorprendido y apenado.

-Siento que haya tenido que ver eso, señor…-

-No sé qué puede ser tan importante para que los tres jueces del Inframundo se pongan a pelear como borrachos en una taberna…- dijo el dios del sueño.

-Una mujer, ¿qué más?- dijo Minos entre dientes, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, pero sonriendo.

-… pero este comportamiento desordenado debe terminar ahora mismo- continuó Hypnos, ignorando lo que Minos había dicho, y se retiró.

Ramanathys asintió y salió cabizbajo y apenado del despacho. Minos se levantó, no sin dar un codazo en las costillas de Aiacos, y salió también, dejando solo al juez de Garuda. Éste se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, y suspiró.

Quizá Minos tenía razón. Quizá sería buena idea ir a ver a Violate. En su corazón, la amaba y sabía que era incapaz de traicionarlo, sin importar la evidencia en su contra.

x-x-x

x-x-x

 _Hospital, Atenas, Grecia_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Sofi había puesto a la pequeña en los brazos de Kanon, y éste no la había soltado ni un segundo, si acaso solo para dejar que Satu le diera de comer. Su chica había despertado, después de haberse dormido un rato después de la cirugía: había estado agotada.

-No habíamos hablado de como la llamaríamos si era niña- dijo Satu en voz baja, devolviéndola a Kanon tan pronto como terminó de comer.

-Realmente no creía que fuera a ser una niña- dijo Kanon en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña con adoración- pero sí, supongo que debemos darle un nombre-

-Déjame mirarla- dijo la chica, y Kanon se sentó en la cama junto a ella para que pudiera ver a la pequeña en sus brazos- ¿dé que tiene cara?-

-¿De bebé?- dijo el gemelo menor, sonriendo y mirando a su hija con adoración. Suspiró contento- de la niña más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida-

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- dijo Satu sin dejar de mirarla- tiene cara de…-

-Elsa- dijo Kanon tras unos minutos en silencio, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña, y ésta sonrió por un momento- ¿te gusta ese nombre, Elsita?-

La pequeñita hizo un sonido mientras bostezaba, empuñando en su manita el dedo índice de su padre.

-Elsita será, entonces- dijo Satu, sonriendo también- me gusta ese nombre-

Kanon sonrió también. Estaba ahí con Satu y con su hijita. Y nada podía salir mal.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Sospecha

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **VI. SOSPECHA**

 _Habitación de Violate, Antenora, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Verónica hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su túnica mientras seguía a Agatha, quien se adentraba en la segunda esfera del Inframundo. Su amo, Thanatos, le había encargado que la acompañara y la asistiera en lo que necesitara. A la chica, Verónica no le caía muy bien, pero era un espectro leal a Thanatos, y sabía que podía confiar en él.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, señorita Agatha?- le dijo Verónica, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con la manga de su túnica y moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro- vaya, para ser la habitación de un espectro, no está tan desordenado como pensé-

-Buscando algún signo de que forzaron la entrada- dijo Agatha, mirando a su alrededor- o alguna señal de que hubieran plantado el cofre sagrado y la lista de espectros. Algo que esté fuera de lugar-

Verónica asintió, y se puso manos a la obra. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que la manija de la puerta tenia varias marcas: había sido forzada, pues había algunas marcas en el metal de la cerradura, y algunas astillas de madera sueltas en el marco de la puerta.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo Agatha, señalando la cerradura- mira, Veronica, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación a la fuerza. Seguramente fue para dejar el cofre-

-Eso no prueba la inocencia de Violate, señorita- le respondió el espectro.

-No, quizá no- dijo ella, pensativa, pero sonriendo- pero es algo-

Su mente no estaba solo en comprobar que era inocente, sino que Aiacos lo viera y fuera a ella. Sabía que, si Aiacos le creía y la visitaba, los ánimos de Violate mejorarían considerablemente, aunque todos los demás desconfiaran de ella.

Agatha continuó buscando en la habitación junto con Verónica, hasta que entendió algo. Dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano y dejó escapar un grito ahogado, ante lo cual el espectro que la acompañaba se alarmó.

-Señorita Agatha, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Verónica con una expresión preocupada.

-Sí. No- se corrigió- Veronica, acabo de comprender algo…-

Era cierto, Agatha había comprendido la táctica del enemigo. Era toda una táctica para herir a los líderes del Inframundo de una manera suficiente en la que no pudieran pelear razonablemente. Sembrar falsas acusaciones entre las personas que eran importantes o de mayor confianza para ellos. Violate solo fue la primera. Las siguientes en ser acusadas serían Perséfone para Hades, o ella para Thanatos. Ella sería la siguiente, seguramente. Inconscientemente se llevó su mano a la pulsera que tenía la pulsera que el dios de la muerte le había dado.

En ese momento escucharon golpes algunos pisos arriba, y ambos miraron hacia el techo. Veronica sintió los cosmos de los tres jueces, peleando entre ellos, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que deríamos irnos de aquí, Veronica- dijo Agatha- quisiera hablar de esto con Thanatos-

Verona asintió, aliviado de salir de ahí, y la acompañó a la salida de Antenora. Ahí se encontraron a Minos, quien tenía una mejilla morada y un poco de sangre fluyendo de una de las comisuras de los labios.

-Señorita Agatha- dijo Minos, inclinándose- como siempre, un gusto verla-

-Minos, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Agatha, alzando las cejas, sorprendida y preocupada- ¿qué te sucedió?-

Minos puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tuve que intentar que Aiacos entrara en razón y fuera a pedirle perdón a Violate, a golpes si era necesario- dijo el juez, sonriendo- pero nuestro compañero tiene la cabeza más dura de lo que creía-

Agatha sonrió tristemente, pero dentro de las malas noticias, había una buena. Entonces el juez de Grifo estaba también convencido de que Violate era inocente. Quizá podía confiar en él y contarle lo que había descubierto. Veronica, por su parte, miró con una expresión de molestia al juez, poniéndole particular atención a las manchas de sangre.

-Minos, Veronica y yo estábamos en la habitación de Violate- dijo Agatha, y le contó lo que habían visto. Minos alzó las cejas.

-Si eso es cierto, Violate ha sido acusada falsamente- dijo Minos, ampliando su sonrisa e ignorando el hecho de que aún tenía una mejilla manchada de sangre. Se preparó para dar la vuelta y regresar a Antenora- debemos ir con Aiacos a restregárselo en la cara y…-

-No- lo interrumpió Agatha- no, Minos, tengo una mejor idea, para probar su inocencia y con ello descubrir al culpable de incriminarla y de espiar para nuestros enemigos-

El juez la miró, sorprendido, pero sonrió y asintió. Ya una vez, en la batalla contra el complejo de Esparta, Minos había aprendido a confiar en los planes de Agatha.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?- dijo Minos con una sonrisa traviesa. La oportunidad de atrapar al espía, probar la inocencia de Violate y luego restregárselo en la cara a Aiacos era demasiado tentadora, y seguramente sería divertido.

x-x-x

 _Librería Shakespeare & Co., París, Francia_

Uno de los hombres de Deimos se acercó a la mesa donde Victoria trazaba sus planes, quien estaba tomando una taza de té y afinando detalles de su estrategia, y dejó en su escritorio un folio de papel. La chica lo tomó y comenzó a leer. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sucede, Victoria?- dijo Fleur de Lys, quien estaba frente a ella- ¿alguna novedad?-

-El plan funcionó- dijo Victoria sin mucha emoción- tu espía ha hecho bien. Están cerca del objetivo. Y lograron quebrar la voluntad de algunos de los espectros con ello. _They are all gutted about it_ -

-¿Pero…?- dijo la francesa.

Victoria suspiró y releyó la carta.

-Pero hay algunas personas que no fueron persuadidas por la trampa que diseñé- dijo Victoria en voz baja- y que están intentando probar la inocencia de la espectro que fue acusada-

-¿Quienes son los que sospechan?- preguntó Fleur de Lys.

-No importa- dijo Victoria, arrugando la carta tras un momento de silencio, tomando una nueva hoja de papel y una pluma y poniéndose a escribir- cambiaremos nuestra estrategia un poco, y con un poco de suerte, ustedes obtendrán lo que necesitan-

Fleur de Lys no había entendido nada, pero esperó en silencio y dejó que Victoria siguiera escribiendo la carta que contenía todas las instrucciones para los espías en el Inframundo. Mientras escribía, la chica inglesa revisaba algunos apuntes que el espía había mandado. Una vez que terminó de escribir, pasó el folio a manos de Fleur de Lys. Cuando la chica francesa lo leyó, sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Excelente! Veré que nuestro agente en el Inframundo lo reciba- dijo la mujer, y se volvió a Victoria- si sigues así de bien, te dejaremos ir muy pronto a reunirte con tu familia-

Victoria se quitó un mechón de su cabello rojizo de la cara con un gesto de exasperación. Cada vez le gustaba menos ayudar a esas personas. Sirvió una taza de té negro y dejó caer una rodaja de limón dentro de la taza. Suspiró y le dio un sorbo.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Radamanthys, Caína, Inframundo_

Radamanthys suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky escocés, para después revolver los hielos con suavidad, y ponerse el vaso de vidrio, con hielos y todo, sobre el tremendo chichón que tenía en la frente, cortesía de Minos o Aiacos, nunca supo de quién fue el puño que lo golpeó. No podía creer aquel día. Gruñó en voz baja. Pobre Aiacos. Normalmente pensaba que todas esas cosas eran ñoñerías, pero le causaba pesar ver a su amigo sufriendo por amor.

Se quedó pensativo sobre lo que habían encontrado. ¿Realmente las cosas eran como parecían? Ahora que lo pensaba, fue demasiado fácil encontrar esas evidencias contra Violate, ¿no? Había piezas que no encajaban.

El espectro dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un gesto de fastidio.

-Señor Radamanthys- escuchó una voz.

-Zeros, te dije que quería estar solo- le dijo el juez de Wyvern con un gesto de fastidio.

El espectro se inclinó.

-Lo lamento, señor Radamanthys- dijo Zeros en tono de disculpa- el señor Minos me pidió que hablara con usted. Me ordenó que le dijera que necesita hablar con usted en la mañana-

Radamanthys gruñó. No sabía que tramaba su compañero, pero no tuvo mucha opción.

-De acuerdo- dijo el juez. Zeros se inclinó de nuevo y se retiró.

El juez de Wyvern volvió a beber del vaso de whisky, apurándolo todo hasta que se lo terminó. Hizo una mueca y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Gruñó por lo bajo. Quizá sería buena idea irse a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

El dios de la muerte había pasado toda la tarde aburrido cuando su chica regresó a Elysion y a su palacio. Una vez que llegaron, Thanatos escuchó atentamente el relato de Agatha y Veronica. Cada minuto que pasaba y cada cosa que escuchaba, también se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño del enemigo.

-Bueno, y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?- dijo Thanatos.

-Tengo un plan- dijo Agatha- estuve hablando con Minos, y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar. Vamos a… fingir que creemos que Violate es culpable. Piénsalo- continuó cuando vio a Thanatos alzando las cejas y abriendo la boca para decir algo- es una manera de despistar al enemigo-

Eso sorprendió al dios de la muerte. Entonces, Agatha sonrió esa sonrisa astuta que el dios de la muerte adoraba, y Thanatos también sonrió.

-Continúa, por favor- dijo Thanatos.

-Les seguiremos el juego- continuó la chica- y esperaremos a que cometan un error. La ventaja es que el espía no sabe que nosotros sabemos que todo es un engaño-

El dios de la muerte lo pensó por unos minutos, pero después sonrió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Thanatos, ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual ella tomó, y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Agatha- pero ten cuidado. Recuerda que, a pesar de que estamos en el Inframundo, hay un espía de Deimos aquí-

-Lo tendré- dijo ella, deteniéndose en la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, mi amor- dijo Thanatos, abrazándola con cariño- duerme bien-

-Buenas noches, Thanatos- dijo Agatha, recibiendo contenta el abrazo del dios. Una vez que se despidieron, Thanatos se retiró a su habitación, y Agatha cerró la puerta de la suya, y se tumbó sobre la cama. Suspiró. Por el bien de Violate, tendrían que encontrar pronto al espía.

x-x-x

 _Calabozo, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Violate estaba tumbada en el suelo. Agradecía de corazón la ropa y las mantas que Agatha le había llevado, pues en las noches en el Inframundo eran frías en esa época del año. El invierno se acercaba en la superficie del reino de Hades, y también hacía frío en el calabozo. Como pudo, se cubrió con las mantas y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar.

No pudo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y cerró su mano. Golpeó el piso con su puño cerrado, haciendo tintinear las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

-Aiacos…- murmuró la chica, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Nunca, nunca había mostrado ese lado suyo a nadie. Creía que las mujeres que lloraban por un chico eran débiles, pero nunca había sentido algo así. Dolor, pero de un tipo distinto. Siempre había creído que Aiacos confiaba en ella, que era su ala derecha y su más grande ayuda, que todos podían dudar de ella y Aiacos siempre le creería: se había desengañado cruelmente. Había sentido como si su corazón se hubiera partido en dos.

La chica solo derramó una lágrima en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida del agotamiento, tumbándose sobre su costado en el suelo.

No sabía que no estaba sola. Desde las sobras, y a una distancia prudente, Aiacos la miraba con tristeza y adoración en partes iguales. Su corazón también estaba roto por la mitad. Violate, su Violate, lo había traicionado. Bueno, al menos en su mente. Sentía que había traicionado su confianza.

-Lo lamento mucho, Vi- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, poniéndose la mano en el pecho. El joven espectro la miró con tristeza. Le estrujaba el corazón verla ahí tumbada en el suelo, temblando de frío mientras dormía. Se quitó la chamarra que estaba usando, y la cubrió con ella.

Aiacos estaba tentado a despertarla y besarla. Pedirle que le dijera la verdad sobre todo ese asunto. Decirle que lo sentía, que no había podido evitar dudar ante las contundentes pruebas que habían sido descubiertas en su habitación.

Pero se detuvo. No supo porqué, pero no se atrevió a despertarla. Frotó suavemente el hombro de la chica con su mano, con cuidado de no despertarla, y salió de la celda, dejándola sola.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Agatha se revolvía en la cama de un lado al otro. No podía dormir. Había tenido un horrible presentimiento. Un terrible pensamiento. Tenía la impresión de que ya sabía cual sería el siguiente paso del enemigo, el siguiente paso del espía de Deimos. Acusaría a alguien más. Plantarían falsas evidencias en alguien más.

Y ya sabía porque no podía dormir. Porque temía que ella fuera la siguiente incriminada.

¿Que pasaría si le sucedía lo mismo que a Violate? ¿Thanatos le creería? ¿O sería como Aiacos, que dudó de la mujer que amaba?

No pudo más. Agatha se levantó de su cama. Se calzó sus pantuflas y se puso una bata sobre su pijama. Salió de su habitación y, con pasos dudosos, caminó hacia la habitación de Thanatos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Dudó unos segundos, antes de extender su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y girarlo.

El dios de la muerte despertó de golpe al escuchar el sonido. Se volvió hacia la puerta y miró a su chica con curiosidad, pero con una expresión somnolienta.

-¿Agatha?- dijo Thanatos, incorporándose sobre la cama y frotándose los ojos- ¿qué sucedió?¿te sientes bien?-

-Yo… no podía dormir- le dijo Agatha en voz baja.

Thanatos sonrió levemente y deshizo su cama, invitándola a acostarse junto a él. La chica dudó unos segundos, pero asintió y se metió a la cama también. El dios le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. La besó en la frente.

-¿Qué te está preocupando, mi amor?- le dijo Thanatos.

-Me… me di cuenta de algo horrible- dijo Agatha, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿confías en mí?-

-Por supuesto- le dijo Thanatos sin dudar.

-Creo que ya sé cual será el siguiente paso del enemigo- dijo Agatha- va a… intentar acusar falsamente a alguien más. Y si yo fuera el estratega enemigo, creo que incriminaría a la persona que diseñó nuestra estrategia, o a la persona más débil. Me incriminaría a mí o a la señora Perséfone-

Thanatos la estrechó con cariño.

-Tal vez ese es el plan del enemigo- dijo el dios de la muerte- pero puedes estar segura de que jamás creería que tú estás aliada con ellos. Sería una locura, sobre todo después de verte arruinar los planes de esos locos en dos ocasiones. Confío en ti, Agatha-

La chica sonrió ampliamente, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del dios.

-Gracias, realmente necesitaba escuchar eso- dijo la chica.

-¿Lo dudabas, mi amor?- dijo Thanatos, besándola en la frente. No esperó su respuesta- yo confío en ti. Nunca dejaré de confiar en ti, mi amada, pase lo que pase, sin importar la evidencia que puedan fabricar en tu contra. Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme. Es ridículamente tarde-

Agatha asintió y se dejó abrazar por el dios, quien cerró ojos ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Champs Elysées, París, Francia_

Victora se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente para continuar con su estrategia, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Fleur de Lys llegó a su habitación.

-¿Otra visita, Fleur?- dijo Victoria, poniendo los ojos en blanco- _you're so bothersome-_

 _-_ Deberías cuidar esa lengua, Victoria- le dijo Fleur de Lys- empaca tus cosas. Nos iremos a Atenas inmediatamente-

-¿Atenas? No, por favor- dijo la chica inglesa, haciendo un gesto de preocupación- no me hagas ir alla. Yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato-

-No has cumplido- dijo Fleur, cruzándose de brazos- te dije que te dejaremos ir cuando hayas tenido éxito y hayamos cumplido nuestro objetivo. Mientras tanto, tendrás que acompañarnos. Prepara tus cosas-

Victoria iba a intentar pedir de nuevo que la dejaran regresar a Londres, pero Fleur cerró la puerta en su cara. La chica se dejó caer en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos con una expresión desolada. Suspiró, y tomó su teléfono celular. Abrió una de las aplicaciones y esperó pacientemente. Después de introducir tres o cuatro contraseñas, abrió una ventana para enviar un mensaje. Tenía que mandar un mensaje encriptado a una amiga suya en Inglaterra.

 _Evelyn: estoy en problemas. Mis padres están en peligro. Ayúdalos, y avísame cuando estén a salvo para poder moverme. Victoria._

Victoria tocó el botón de enviar, y respiró por fin cuando se envió. Se guardó el celular en su bolso, y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Miró el reloj, y suspiró. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar la confirmación de su amiga, y tendría que desaparecer en Atenas. Y ya tenía una buena idea de como hacerlo.

x-x-x

 _Calabozo, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Violate despertó con dolor en todos sus músculos, entumida y con frío. Se llevó una mano la cabeza, y al hacerlo, las mantas que la cubrían resbalaron hasta el suelo. Las mantas y una chamarra que no recordaba haberse puesto encima.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la chica para sí misma. Extendió la mano y tomó la chamarra. La reconoció enseguida. Era la chamarra favorita de Aiacos. La recordaba perfectamente. Violate sonrió levemente, recordando lo apuesto que se veía el espectro de Garuda cuando la usaba. La chica abrazó la prenda contra su pecho, y aspiró el familiar aroma de Aiacos. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, pero parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

Abrió la mochila y encontró sus cosas, incluyendo su chocolate favorito. Violate volvió a parpadear para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. No lo estaba imaginando. Aiacos había estado ahí cuando ella dormía. ¿Eso significaba que confiaba en ella?¿Que no la había abandonado?

-Aiacos…- dijo en voz baja, sin soltar la chamarra- Aiacos, ¿dónde estás?-

El eco de su voz resonó por el calabozo, pero nadie le respondió.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Esa noche, Thanatos había dormido mucho mejor que nunca. No había entendido que había pasado la noche anterior. Solo sabía que su chica lo había buscado y estaba muy preocupada de que él pudiera dudar de ella como Aiacos había dudado de Violate. ¡Por supuesto que jamás dudaría de ella! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Por los dioses, si Agatha había arriesgado su vida, su tercera y última oportunidad de vivir, para sacarlo del cofre donde lo habían sellado!

El dios miró a la chica que estaba en sus brazos y sonrió como nunca había sonreído en su vida. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto tan cercano con cualquier ser humano, ni siquiera su chica, pues ella siempre había parecido estar renuente a tener más contacto que el necesario con todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él, aunque aún no podía entender porqué. Pero esta vez ella había sido quien lo buscó, y Thanatos no se estaba quejando.

Agatha despertó lentamente, y sonrió al encontrarse en los brazos del dios.

-Buenos días, Agatha- dijo Thanatos.

-Hola- dijo la chica en un tono somnoliento- ¿ya amaneció?-

-Sí, apenas- dijo el dios de la muerte- ¿te sientes bien?-

-No sé exactamente- dijo ella, incorporándose, haciendo que Thanatos se mordiera el labio, decepcionado. Agatha no pareció notarlo, porque se volvió hacia él con una expresión preocupada- anoche, estaba muy asustada, tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que Violate y que me odiaras, y…-

-Shhh…- le dijo Thanatos, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica- ya te lo dije ayer, jamás voy a desconfiar de ti, tienes mi palabra-

Agatha bajó la mirada, pero el dios la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó. Agatha sonrió mientras eso sucedía, disfrutando el beso y las caricias de Thanatos. Cuando éste puso las manos en las caderas de la chica, y sus besos se volvieron un poco más exigentes, Agatha se separó bruscamente de él, algo asustada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo ella, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y con una mirada torturada- Thanatos, lo lamento-

-No lo lamentes- dijo Thanatos, sonriendo tristemente- lo entiendo muy bien, necesitas más tiempo. Y gracias a esto- añadió, señalando la pulsera que tenía la chica en su mano- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Te amo, Agatha, y solo quiero que seas feliz-

La chica sonrió.

-Gracias, Thanatos- dijo ella, mientras el dios la besaba en la frente con cariño- yo también te amo. No lo olvides nunca-

Thanatos alzó las cejas, pero la chica lo besó de nuevo antes de que pudiera preguntar.

x-x-x

x-x-x

Hospital, Atenas, Grecia

Kanon gruñó por lo bajo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el cuarto de Satu se llenó de visitantes del Santuario. Riguroso en que todos los que se acercaran a su niña se lavaran las manos varias veces antes de tocarla, aunque lo hacían el gemelo se mostraban renuente a dejar que la sostengan.

Saga, por su parte, lo veía con un poco de envidia. Él se había perdido de todo eso cuando nació Kostas. El gemelo mayor bajó la cabeza, un poco entristecido. Todo había sido culpa de Ares, quien lo había privado de estar con Casandra cuando nació Kostas. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose quien la había acompañado en todo eso. Sintió la mano de su chica en a suya, y se volvió hacia ella, encontrándola sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo. Saga sonrió levemente, aunque con su corazón aún lleno de pesar.

-Tío Kanon, ya me lavé las manos- dijo Kostas, mostrándole sus manos escurriendo de agua- ¿ya puedo ver a mi primita?-

Kanon lo evaluó con la mirada, y asintió. Se sentó en una silla y descubrió a la pequeña. Kostas se acercó a ella y la miró. Tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en ella, el niño sonrió ampliamente. La niña tenía los cabellos del mismo tono que los de Kanon, su pequeños ojos de color verde olivo, aunque Sofi les había dicho que cambiarían de color.

-Hola, Elsita- dijo Kostas en voz baja, abstraído en la pequeña y olvidándose de los demás que estaban alrededor- yo soy tu primo. Y le voy a ayudar a mi tío a cuidarte-

Kanon sonrió y revolvió los cabellos de su sobrino. Kostas se inclinó y besó la cabecita de su primita, para después sonreír y apresurarse a regresar con Saga, algo avergonzado por la atención. Que le prestaban. Éste sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su pequeño.

-¿Cuándo te dejarán ir, Satu?- preguntó Casandra.

-Mañana- respondió ella, sin quitar la mirada de Kanon, quien seguía arrullando a Elsita en sus brazos- no puedo esperar para regresar al Santuario-

-La señorita Athena muere por conocer a Elsita- dijo Milo casualmente, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo- el pobre maestro Shion no puede permitir que salga del Santuario para conocerla, así que tiene que esperar-

Kanon sonrió, y se volvió a mirar a la pequeña.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Escape

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **VII. ESCAPE**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Violate?¿Dónde estás?- llamó Aiacos, extrañado de que la espectro de Behemoth no se hubiera presentado puntualmente a su puesto como de costumbre- ¿Violate?-_

 _El juez de Garuda bufó, algo extrañado. ¿Dónde se había metido su ala derecha esa mañana? Pensó en llamar a alguien para que lo ayudara a buscarla. Finalmente uno de sus espectros, Tokusa de Hanuman, se acercó a él._

 _-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Aiacos?- preguntó el recién llegado al notar al juez algo confundido._

 _-Sí, Tokusa- dijo el juez, mirando a su alrededor- ¿has visto a Violate? Me extraña que no esté en su puesto-_

 _Tokusa sonrió levemente. No era novedad para él o para los espectros al mando de Aiacos que el juez estaba perdidamente enamorado de la espectro._

 _-No, señor- dijo el espectro- solo supe que salió junto con los demás a buscar a la chica que se le perdió al señor Thanatos, y después de eso el señor Hades la mandó llamar a Giudecca-_

 _-¿El señor Hades la mandó llamar?- preguntó Aiacos, alzando las cejas- ¿qué sucedió?¿porqué la llamaría…?-_

 _-Sí, mi señor- dijo Tokusa- creo que la enviaron a una misión, junto con el señor Minos y otros espectros-_

 _Aiacos parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Qué asunto tenía Violate yendo a una misión con Minos y con sus espectros. Una punzada de celos atravesó su estómago, pero el juez bien sabía que no había nada que hacer, más que esperar a que regresara. Además, no es como que Violate pudiera negarse a obedecer una orden directa de Hades. Pero aún así…_

 _-¿Y sabes de que se trataba esa misión?- preguntó Aiacos._

 _-Sí, señor- dijo el espectro- iban a Esparta a intentar liberar al señor Thanatos-_

 _"¡Medio momento!", pensó el juez de Garuda, sorprendido_

 _-¿Cómo que liberarlo?- dijo Aiacos, alarmado, ahora no solo por Violate, sino también por Thanatos- ¿qué sucedió?-_

 _Tokusa suspiró._

 _-La mujer que el señor Hypnos sacó de Morphia se perdió en el Inframundo, y uno de los espectros la encontró y la devolvió al mundo humano- explicó Tokusa- pero unos hombres la capturaron, y forzaron al señor Thanatos a dejarse sellar a cambio de liberarla. Esa chica regresó al Inframundo y se ofreció a ayudar a liberarlo. Creo que asignaron a Violate a esconderse en su sombra y protegerla, ya que es una chica muy valiosa para el señor Thanatos-_

 _Aiacos sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Violate se había ido a una misión peligrosa, sin él._

 _No era un tipo posesivo, menos con sus espectros. Pero cuando se trataba de Violate, parecía que su cerebro no pensaba tan bien como debería. ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Podía pasarse horas mirando y estudiando sus movimientos y su estilo de pelea. No había más mujeres espectro, y nunca había visto una mujer guerrera como ella._

 _El juez de Garuda se puso de pie, y se dirigió rápidamente a Giudecca. Tenía pensado pedir al señor Hades que lo dejara seguir a Minos y a los otros. Tenía que asegurarse que su ala derecha estuviera a salvo._

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Aiacos, Antenora, Inframundo_

Aiacos gruñó cuando sonó el despertador en la mesita junto a su cama. No quería levantarse. No había podido dormir bien, pues tras esa visita nocturna que le hizo a Violate, había regresado a su habitación, la culpa royendo su corazón. ¿Y si ella era realmente inocente? ¿Qué clase de persona era, abandonando a su ala derecha de esa manera?¿A la mujer que amaba? Pero, ¿y si sí era culpable?

El juez suspiró.

Minos lo había visitado el día anterior, y lo había golpeado, diciéndole que no fuera tonto. Incluso Radamanthys había alcanzado algunos golpes.¿Y si su compañero tenía razón?

-Señor Aiacos- uno de sus espectros interrumpió sus pensamientos- el señor Hypnos ha convocado una reunión con los otros jueces, señor-

Aiacos puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió y se levantó. Iba a ser un largo día.

x-x-x

 _Calabozo, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Tras despedirse de Thanatos esa mañana y cambiarse, Agatha se apresuró a visitar a Violate de nuevo en el calabozo de Giudecca. La había encontrado abrazando una chamarra que no recordaba que la tuviera el día anterior. Sonrió levemente, pensando que quizá eso significaría que Aiacos finalmente había ido a verla, convencido de su inocencia.

Se desengañó cuando Violate le contó como había recibido esa chamarra.

-Vamos, Violate, no te rindas- le dijo Agatha en un tono optimista- pronto limpiaremos tu nombre y te liberarán-

Violate se encogió de hombros, y Agatha entendió muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estar encerrada o haber sido falsamente acusada no le dolía tanto como saber que Aiacos, el hombre que amaba y que decía amarla, había dudado de ella, y peor: la había abandonado a su suerte.

-Compréndelo- le dijo la chica griega en voz baja- la evidencia contra ti es muy convincente. Estoy segura que en este momento está pensando en que eres inocente, a pesar de toda la evidencia. Es difícil-

-No fue difícil para ti- le dijo Violate.

-No, porque los hombres son un poco tontos, sobre todo cuando están enamorados- dijo Agatha, sonriendo levemente.

La espectro intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

-Lo que aún no puedo entender- continuó Agatha- ¿qué ganan con incriminarte falsamente? Claro, todos los espectros van a desconfiar uno del otro pero, ¿cuál es su objetivo?-

-Yo sé que quieren un objeto que está en poder de Athena y de sus santos- dijo la espectro de Behemoth- pero no sé que otra cosa puedan desear del Inframundo-

Agatha se quedó pensativa. Si recordaba bien, el hombre que la había atacado, Erebus, había muerto al igual que otros de los seguidores de Phobos y Deimos. Había estado inconsciente pero Thanatos le había dicho que incluso Phobos, el dios del miedo, había sido sellado y estaba en poder de los santos de Athena. ¿Qué ganaban sembrado caos en el Inframundo?

Y de pronto, lo comprendió. ¡Eso era lo que querían! Si sembraban caos en el Inframundo, hacían que los espectros dudaran de los otros, podrían entrar y salir exitosamente del mundo de los muertos. Y solo había una razón para querer hacer algo así.

-Violate- dijo Agatha, poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos atrás, alejándose de la espectro y acercándose a la salida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la espectro, sorprendida de la actitud repentina de la otra chica.

-Creo que ya entendí que quieren hacer aquí- dijo Agatha, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y frotándose la frente- necesito… necesito hablar con Thanatos…-

-Agatha, espera- dijo Violate, levantándose también- no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieren?-

Agatha no alcanzó a contestar. Detrás de ella, desde las sombras, apareció una persona encapuchada, que con un movimiento ágil la atrapó por la espalda y le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. La chica abrió los ojos grandemente, pero por más que se movía no era rival para su captor. La chica griega, a pesar de estar asustada, solo atinó a morder la mano del hombre, que la soltó por un momento.

-¡Violate!- gritó Agatha con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba soltarse- ¡ayuda…!-

El enemigo volvió a silenciarla. Violate solamente pudo ver la sonrisa del desconocido bajo la capucha, y a Agatha luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra él.

-¡No!¡Suéltala!- gritó Violate, luchando contra sus cadenas con desesperación al ver que el desconocido arrastraba a Agatha contra su voluntad, sacándola de la prisión, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos. No atinó más que a llamar a los espectros que guardaban la prisión- ¡guardias!¡Guardias! ¡Rápido!-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los guardias llegaron, pero era demasiado tarde. Agatha y el desconocido habían desaparecido.

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Un par de horas más tarde_

Hades se reunió con los dioses gemelos y con los jueces en la sala del trono de Giudecca. Perséfone y Pandora también estaban con ellos, pero estaban más cautas y silenciosas que nunca. Hades había sido ampliamente regañado por su esposa por mantener prisionera a Violate tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues también ella estaba segura de que era inocente. El rey del Inframundo no estaba seguro de su culpabilidad, pero tampoco estaba tan seguro de su inocencia.

Entre los tres jueces el ambiente estaba tenso. Aiacos estaba con una expresión derrotada, no dejaba de mirar el suelo. Radamanthys y Minos se gruñían entre sí, al parecer aún enojados por la pelea del día anterior. El espectro de Wyvern iba seguido de Dash, pero los demás espectros decidieron no preguntar al respecto. Thanatos tenía una expresión melancólica, e Hypnos no sabía como hacer para que le prestaran atención.

-Ejem… por favor, señores, ¿quieren poner atención?- dijo Hypnos, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Señor Hypnos- dijo Minos, alzando la voz y levantado una mano- si me permite, creo que están cometiendo un error. Estoy seguro que Violate es inocente…-

-Olvidas la evidencia que encontramos en su contra, Minos- dijo Radamanthys, interrumpiendo a su compañero mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Dash, quien se había tumbado en el suelo a sus pies.

-Evidencia que bien pudieron haberle sembrado para implicarla- le respondió Minos.

-¿Insinúas que yo tuve algo que ver en ello?- dijo Radamanthys, inflando el pecho indignado haciendo el gesto de ponerse de pie para atacarlo. Dash pareció sentir la molestia de su nuevo dueño, pues se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a ladrarle a Minos.

- _Rufff… rufff…-_

-Basta, los dos, es una orden- dijo Hades en voz alta, su voz retumbando en la sala, haciendo que los dos se callaran y que Radamanthys se dejara caer sobre su asiento de nuevo- pelear entre nosotros no nos servirá de nada. Y no hemos avanzado nada en este asunto desde que arrestamos a Violate-

-Es porque Violate no es culpable- dijo Thanatos en un tono cansado- Agatha esta segura de ello. Nos han engañado-

-Yo también lo creo, señor Hades- dijo Hypnos en voz baja- encontramos un probable culpable demasiado rápido, demasiado obvio. Debe ser una trampa. Esa chica tuya es muy lista- añadió el dios del sueño, volviéndose a su gemelo, quien sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo Thanatos, y recordó lo siguiente que le había dicho- Agatha también dijo que el siguiente paso iba a ser acusarla a ella o a la señora Perséfone. Saben lo importantes que son ambas…-

Hades frunció el entrecejo, furioso ante la perspectiva de que siquiera consideraran involucrar en ello a su reina.

-La pregunta más importante de todas es- dijo Hades- ¿qué vamos hacer al respecto?-

-Deberíamos decirle a Violate que confiamos en ella- dijo de pronto Minos- es injusto que la mantengamos así, como si fuera un criminal-

Aiacos estaba inusualmente callado. Normalmente era alegre y comunicativo en esas reuniones. Ahora, no quitaba la vista del suelo, y no reaccionaba a nada de lo que decían los demás. Minos lo miró con algo de desdén, molesto porque se atrevió a desconfiar de Violate. Radamanthys lo miraba extrañado, preguntándose porqué no decía nada.

Minos se puso de pie, y estuvo a punto de golpear nuevamente a su compañero Aiacos, pero alguien los interrumpió. Un espectro de la guardia de Ptolomea.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, señores- dijo Byaku de Nigromante, inclinándose- pero acaba de ocurrir un… incidente en la celda de Violate-

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Aiacos levantó la mirada, y sintió una horrible acidez en el estómago. Los otros dos jueces se levantaron, y los dioses gemelos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el juez de Garuda, antes de que Minos pudiera preguntar, y sin poder disimular su voz quebrada- ¿Violate está bien?-

-No estoy muy seguro, señores- dijo Byaku- Violate está bien, aún en la celda, pero dijo que estaba charlando con la señorita Agatha, cuando, y la cito "un hombre encapuchado la arrastró fuera del calabozo contra su voluntad"-

Al escuchar eso, Thanatos palideció visiblemente. ¿Un enemigo dentro de Giudecca? Hades se puso de pie de golpe, preocupado por la seguridad de Perséfone.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Thanatos, poniéndose de pie de golpe y encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazante- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?¿dónde está Agatha?-

-No lo sabemos, señor. Es lo que dijo Violate- explicó Byaku- lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: la señorita Agatha fue a visitar a Violate. Dos de los guardias son testigos de ello. De pronto, la prisionera comenzó a gritar para llamar a los guardias, pero cuando llegaron no había nadie más que Violate en el calabozo-

-¿Y han buscado a Agatha?- preguntó el dios de la muerte, dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Sí, señor- dijo el espectro, dando un paso atrás, temeroso de alguna represalia- no la hemos encontrado aún. Creemos que…-

Thanatos no espero a que concluyera la explicación. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a toda prisa al calabozo de Giudecca. No podía creer que, por segunda vez, su chica haya desaparecido dentro del mismo Inframundo. Hades también estaba muy preocupado, pero Hypnos dio la orden que Perséfone y Pandora regresaran a la habitación de la primera, y que ahí fueran vigiladas por Kagaho todo el tiempo.

Minos se volvió a mirar a Aiacos, y éste parpadeó, sin saber que pensar de lo que acababa de pasar. Violate no sería capaz de tenderle una trampa a Agatha: ¡era su amiga!

Y fue cuando Aiacos cayó en cuenta, de golpe, de lo que debió haber entendido desde el principio: Violate era inocente. Y él había metido la pata. No, había metido las cuatro patas.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Arethusa, Atenas, Grecia_

Desde que llegaron a Atenas y la condujeron a una de las habitaciones, Victoria estudió todas las entradas y salidas del hotel, los elevadores, las escaleras, las salidas de emergencia y la localización de las cámaras de seguridad. Conocía cuantas personas habían ido con ellos, cuantos enemigos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se quitó los tacones que usaba y se los cambió por zapatos de piso, mucho más cómodos para su huida. Se guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo una copia resumida de su plan, con símbolos que solo ella podía traducir. Sacó un nuevo papel y lápiz, y comenzó a escribir varios garabatos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sonrió: había encontrado una manera de escapar de esas personas.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Un mensaje de texto.

 _"Están a salvo. No los encontrarán, pierde cuidado. E"_

Victoria sonrió ampliamente al leer eso. Su familia estaba a salvo. Su amiga en Londres, Evelyn, había logrado esconder a sus padres en un sitio donde ni los sirvientes de Deimos podrían alcanzarlos. La chica guardó el celular en su bolso, y se pasó un asa por el hombro.

"Hora de hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron", pensó Victoria.

Abrió la bolsa de comida que le habían llevado, y encontró algo interesante en su interior: un _sandwich au beurre et jambon_ (un pan francés de medio metro con mantequilla y jamón) envuelto en papel aluminio. Tomó el sandwich y tras envolverlo en un trozo de tela, lo guardó en su mochila. Tomó el papel aluminio y lo partió en tres trozos, para después introducirlos al microondas de su habitación y cerrarlo después.

Respiró hondo, y dudó por un segundo, antes de programar el microondas para que funcione por cinco minutos. Volvió a respirar hondo y se acercó a la puerta, preparándose para salir. Con un gesto rápido giró la manija y salió de la habitación.

Había un hombre fuera de su habitación, vigilando frente a la puerta. Uno de los guardias que Fleur de Lys le había asignado.

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde va, señorita?- dijo el hombre, alzando las cejas. La chica intentó no mostrarse nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de pasar dentro de su habitación.

-Me sofoco ahí dentro, después de estar todo el día- dijo Victoria con una expresión inocente- solo quiero estirar las piernas y un poco de aire fresco. Daré una vuelta en el pasillo y regresaré de inmediato-

El hombre la evaluó con la mirada, pero finalmente asintió.

-Bien, pero no tardes- dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros- de todos modos, tenemos vigilantes en todos los pisos-

Victoria volvió a sonreír inocentemente y se alejó por el pasillo. Apenas dio vuelta, localizó la puerta de la escalera de emergencia. Su atención se fijó en la cajita metálica sobre la puerta, que era el mecanismo de la alarma, de la cual salía un cable, y Victoria se puso de puntillas para desconectarla. Con un poco de esfuerzo, alcanzó el cable y tiró de él, alcanzando a separarlo del mecanismo. Una vez que lo hizo, empujó la puerta, y ningún sonido salió de ella. Sonrió y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a la base de las escaleras, de nuevo apagó el mecanismo de la puerta que daba hacia la calle, la empujó y salió, para después comenzar a correr por las calles de Atenas, alejándose del hotel.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que accionó el microondas, cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión en uno de los cuartos del hotel. Victoria sonrió y se alejó a toda prisa, perdiéndose en las calles.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido, Inframundo_

Agatha golpeó el suelo, frustrada. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde cuando alguien la arrastró fuera de la prisión de Giudecca y hacia algún lugar del Inframundo, aunque no sabía exactamente donde estaba. Era una cueva oscura y fría, seguramente cerca de Cocytos.

Quienquiera que haya sido quien la arrastró ahí, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, muy a pesar de sus reclamos. Solo la dejó caer en el suelo y encadenó uno de sus tobillos.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos está sucediendo?- dijo Agatha en voz alta- ¡suéltame en este instante, o te las verás negras!-

La persona que la estaba vigilando la ignoró por un segundo. La chica, molesta por ello, dio un tirón a la cadena de manera amenazante. El captor se volvió hacia ella con un gesto molesto. Agatha se decepcionó, no pudo ver su rostro.

-¿Te quieres callar, mocosa?- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Agatha dio un respingo de sorpresa. Se volvió, y vio que había otra persona detrás de él, también con su rostro cubierto.

"Extraño", pensó Agatha "la voz me parece conocida. ¿Entonces son dos espías?"

El hombre recién llegado se acercó a ella.

-Necesitamos que te estés quieta, querida, mientras que logramos nuestro cometido- dijo el hombre- tu amiga va a ser culpada de ser espía y por tu secuestro-

Agatha frunció en entrecejo.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo una voz femenina, y Agatha dio un respingo al escucharla. Se volvió hacia la persona que la había estado vigilando, y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer y no un hombre. Que extraño, si no había mujeres espectros más que Violate y Chris, y no era ninguna de las dos.

-¿Qué dices, Didrika?- dijo el hombre recién llegado.

-Podemos implicarla a ella- dijo la mujer- esa chica que está llevando a cabo la estrategia es una estúpida. Si implicamos a ella- señaló a Agatha- todos los espectros van a dudar de Thanatos también, y…-

Agatha sonrió. Ella se había imaginado que se les ocurriría algo así, y ya había tomado las precauciones necesarias, avisando a Thanatos de ello.

-No seas tonta- dijo el hombre, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Agatha- vamos a hacer exactamente lo que Fleur nos ordenó-

La mujer pareció decepcionada, pues gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Hola?- dijo Agatha en voz alta, alzando los brazos- ¿se dan cuenta de que están diciendo sus planes frente a mi?-

El hombre y la mujer se miraron entre sí.

-Tiene una explicación muy simple, mocosa- dijo la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente- no estamos planeando que regreses con vida-

Agatha palideció. Estaba en una situación mucho peor de lo que imaginaba previamente. Frunció el entrecejo levemente, pero respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Seguramente Thanatos y los demás la encontrarían pronto, sobre todo si seguían en el Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Calabozo de Giudecca_

Minos sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Su compañero y amigo era un total y completo desastre en ese momento, que no sabía ni que pensar de la situación. Y su otro amigo, Radamanthys, estaba más o menos seguro de la culpabilidad de la espectro, que se fue gruñendo a Caína sin decir nada más.

El juez de Grifo se apresuró a entrar a la prisión en el sótano del palacio de Giudecca, para escuchar la versión de Violate. La encontró aún molesta, tirando de sus cadenas y gritando para que la dejaran ir.

-¡Señor Minos!- dijo Violate al verlo, dando un tirón a las cadenas que la aprisionaban contra la pared- por favor, señor Minos, haga que me liberen inmediatamente. ¡Tienen a Agatha! Por favor, libéreme, tenemos que ayudarla-

Minos entró a la celda, pero la espectro no paró de luchar y tirar de las cadenas.

-¡Violate, tranquilízate!- dijo Minos en voz baja tomándola por los hombros, entre dientes, pero con un tono que no admitía réplica- el enemigo te tendió una trampa. Y nos quitó a Agatha para que no podamos deducir quien es la persona que nos está traicionando-

-Pero señor Minos, si no la encontramos…- comenzó ella.

-Nada, Violate- la interrumpió el juez con el mismo tono autoritario. Una vez que la chica se calló, Minos continuó en voz baja- sé que es mucho pedir, pero por favor confía en mí. Agatha me contó su estrategia, y es hacer creer al espía que creemos que eres culpable-

-¿Cómo eso puede ayudarnos?- dijo Violate.

-Eso obligará al espía a cometer un error, porque pensará que ya no lo estamos buscando- dijo Minos- es un plan brillante. Pero debe quedar entre nosotros. Promete que no le dirás a nadie-

Violate no estaba muy segura, sobre todo porque ella iba a seguir pareciendo culpable ante todos, pero no tuvo opción más que asentir.

-Lo prometo, señor Minos- dijo la chica.

-Muy bien- dijo el juez, alzando las cejas repetidamente de manera significativa- y sobre el zopenco de Aiacos, no te preocupes. Ya entrará en razón. Por favor, no vayas a decir el plan tampoco a Aiacos o Radamanthys, al menos hasta que también estén tan convencidos como yo-

Violate bajó la mirada ante la mención de Aiacos.

-De acuerdo, señor Minos- dijo Violate, casi sin ganas.

-Hasta pronto- dijo Minos- no pierdas la confianza-

Una vez que el juez desapareció, Violate se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, con un gesto de fastidio. ¿Cómo podía tener confianza, cuando su amiga estaba en peligro? ¿Cómo podía mantener la confianza cuando el hombre que amaba no confiaba en ella?

x-x-x

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion puso los ojos en blanco, sentado en el trono de su templo. Le tenía mucho afecto a Athena, quien podía ser toda la diosa de la sabiduría, pero cuando se emocionaba, se convertía en una molesta adolescente.

La noticia de que habían dado de alta a Satu y a su bebé había llegado al templo del Patriarca, y Saori no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos de la emoción, pues Kanon iba a ir a presentarle a su hija.

-Shion, por fin la veremos- dijo Saori, emocionada- apuesto a que se parece mucho a Satu… o a Kanon-

-Lo sé, señorita Athena- dijo Shion, sonriendo levemente.

No pudieron seguir charlando, pues los sirvientes anunciaron la llegara de Kanon y de su chica. Las puertas se abrieron, y los dos entraron juntos, tomados de la mano, el menor de los gemelos llevando a la pequeña en sus brazos. Saori se acomodó en su asiento, emocionada.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Kanon cuando estuvieron en su presencia, arrodillándose frente a ella- hemos venido a presentarle a nuestra hija-

Saori aplaudió, emocionada, y se acercó a Kanon. Éste descubrió a la pequeña, y el corazón de la diosa adolescente casi se derrite al ver a la hermosa criatura. Incluso Shion, que meses atrás había sermoneado a los santos dorados y a sus chicas al enterarse de que Satu estaba esperando un bebé, no pudo evitar sonreír como un abuelo conociendo a su nieto.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó Saori.

-Se llama Elsa, señorita- dijo Kanon.

-¡Que lindo!- dijo Saori, tomando al bebé de brazos del gemelo y mirándola. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que Kanon estaba en problemas: la nena era muy linda- hola, Elsita. Que gusto conocerte. ¡Estás igual a Kanon!-

La pequeña hizo un puchero al sentir que la separaron de los brazos de su papá, pero sonrió levemente y se arrulló de nuevo en los brazos de Saori.

-Los felicito, Satu, Kanon- dijo la joven diosa, apenas levantando la vista y regresándola inmediatamente a la pequeña- tienen una niña muy hermosa-

-Muchas gracias, Saori- dijo Satu.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Advertencia: papel aluminio en el microondas puede explotar: ¡no lo hagan! Una vez dicho eso, permítanme agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Manika y Victoria

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **VIII. MANIKA Y VICTORIA**

 _Sala de Juicios, Antenora, Inframundo_

En la cabeza de Aiacos se revolvían los pensamientos. Si incluso Agatha había desaparecido, ¿eso significaba que Violate era inocente? ¿O si ambas eran culpables? Quizá la chica mortal estaba inmiscuida con los enemigos. Pronto desechó esa idea, no podía ser. Agatha llevaba años encerrada en Morphia, y desde que Hypnos la dejó salir, dos veces había evitado que Phobos y Deimos triunfaran, de hecho, una vez con ayuda de Violate. Y estaba locamente enamorada de Thanatos: eso no lo podía fingir, sus expresiones eran tan transparentes como las de…

Se interrumpió, y se detuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿En que rayos estaba pasando? Por supuesto que Violate era inocente. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de ella? Inconscientemente se revolvió el cabello, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Pensó en que sería mejor ir inmediatamente a la prisión de Giudecca y disculparse con ella. Minos tenía razón. Su Violate, su ala derecha, no sería capaz de traicionarlos así. Ella era fiel y orgullosa, jamás se rebajaría a ser un espía.

Cuando se puso de pie y se disponía a salir rumbo a Giudecca, alguien llamó a la puerta e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una parte de Aiacos deseaba que fuera Violate quien apareciera tras abrirse la puerta, pero pronto se desengañó. Era Tokusa.

-Señor Aiacos- dijo el espectro recién llegado- disculpe que lo moleste, pero hay todavía un alma más en espera de juicio. ¿Desea que…?-

-Pásala- dijo Aiacos, desganado, volviéndose a dejar caer sobre su asiento- terminaré con esto y me iré inmediatamente a Giudecca, tengo algo que atender ahí-

Tokusa sonrió levemente. Él no se había perdido detalle de la interacción entre su amo y Violate, y también sospechaba que su compañera era inocente y la habían incriminado. El espectro asintió y salió para hacer pasar el alma que faltaba de juzgar. Una vez que hizo pasar el alma de una mujer, de edad similar a la del juez, le pasó los papeles a Aiacos.

Manika Pariyar.

Aiacos alzó las cejas al leer el nombre. ¡Manika había sido su amiga de la infancia! Cuando Tokusa hizo entrar a la mujer, el juez la reconoció de inmediato. Era ella, su amiga de la infancia, la última persona conocida que había visto antes de subir a la montaña y casi morir, de no haber sido recogido por Thanatos.

Manika había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa. Si bien se parecía a la niña mugrienta que había conocido cuando ambos vivían cerca de la base del Everest, la edad adulta le había sentado muy bien. Había crecido mucho, era muy alta, casi tanto como él. Tenía largos cabellos negros, y ojos del mismo color, así como ropas lujosas y un porte un poco arrogante.

-¿Manika?- dijo el juez con voz alto temblorosa.

-¿Sí?- dijo la chica, dudosa, sin reconocer al juez que tenía frente a ella.

-¿No me reconoces, Manika?- dijo el juez de Garuda- soy yo, Aiacos. Tú eras mi amiga cuando éramos niños. ¿No me recuerdas?-

Una chispa de reconocimiento surgió en sus ojos.

-¡Aiacos!- dijo la chica, llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿realmente eres tú? ¿pero cómo…?- sus ojos se humedecieron- recuerdo que moriste en la montaña ese día… el día que te dije que no fueras-

Aiacos bajó la mirada, un poco culpable.

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho, Manika- dijo Aiacos, sintiéndose un poco culpable- pero no morí. El señor Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, fue por mí y me trajo al Inframundo para ser uno de los tres jueces-

Manika sonrió.

-Me da gusto por ti, Aiacos- dijo Manika en un tono un poco más coqueto de lo que uno habría esperado en una mujer que estaba a punto de ser juzgada por sus crímenes- y ahora, ¿me vas a juzgar tú?-

-Ah… sí- dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza, un poco confundido por la actitud de su amiga de la infancia- pero antes que nada, dime una cosa, ¿cómo fue que moriste? Porque aquí se juzgan quienes traicionaron a su patria-

Manika bajó la mirada.

-Yo… fui ejecutada injustamente… cerca de nuestro hogar en Nepal- dijo la chica, bajando la mirada.

Aiacos alzó las cejas.

-¿De qué se te acusó?- preguntó el juez.

-De traición a la patria- le explicó Manika- mi familia estaba muriendo de hambre. Y unos extranjeros, un grupo proveniente de China, me pidió un mapa de… las rutas para entrar a Nepal por la ladera de la montaña. Yo… lo siento mucho, vendí el mapa por el dinero que necesitaba para ayudar a mi familia-

Aiacos se mordió el labio. Ese era un crimen que se tenía que castigar. Pero no quería condenar a su propia amiga. Bajó la mirada al libro que tenía enfrente. Sus crímenes no parecían tan simples o inocentes ahí escritos como ella los había contado. El juez entrecerró los ojos. No, quizá no habían sido reportados bien.

-Bueno, supongo que debo pasar juicio al respecto- dijo Aiacos, haciendo algunos apuntes en el expediente.

La mujer sonrió.

-Quizá… podrías mostrarme el Inframundo. Me gustaría saber que estás bien aquí- dijo Manika, haciendo otra expresión coqueta.

Aiacos se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

-Por supuesto- dijo Aiacos por fin, sonriendo también. Se levantó de su sitio y, dejando el casco sobre la mesa donde estaban los libros de los juicios, le ofreció su brazo a Manika para acompañarla fuera de Antenora.

Por su parte Tokusa, quien estaba junto a la puerta por si Aiacos necesitaba algo, alzó las cejas preocupado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hacía unos breves instantes, el juez de Garuda iba a ir a Giudecca, seguramente a ver a Violate. Tokusa se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto. No le gustaba nada esa nueva alma que acababa de llegar.

x-x-x

 _Orillas del Río Aqueronte, Inframundo_

Thanatos estaba furioso. Entre él y varios de los espectros, ya habían revisado casi todo el Inframundo, y no podía encontrar a Agatha. Estaba muerto de preocupación. Ella no desaparecería así, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que había salido sola y se había perdido. Era claro que alguien se la había llevado.

Había ido a hablar con Caronte para preguntar si había visto algo sospechoso.

-Lo lamento mucho, mi señor Thanatos- dijo Caronte, un poco apenado- ningún espectro ha cruzado en dirección contraria, hacia el mundo humano. Nadie, de hecho. Y sabe que solo yo puedo transportarlos de un lado a otro-

Thanatos apretó su puño, molesto. No había salido del Inframundo. ¿Entonces dónde estaba?

-Bueno, gracias- dijo Thanatos, en un tono resignado- por favor, avísame si llegas a verla, o si ves algo sospechoso-

-Por supuesto, señor Thanatos- dijo el barquero, inclinándose.

Thanatos comenzó a caminar a la primera prisión, pensativo y preocupado. Sabía que su chica era inteligente, y encontraría una manera de escapar o avisarle donde estaba. Una punzada de culpa lo corroía. ¿Porqué no la había hecho beber néctar y comer ambrosía lo más pronto posible? Si lo hubiera hecho, no solo sería inmortal y estaría fuera de peligro, sino que tendría un cosmo que sería fácilmente localizable en el Inframundo. Suspiró.

Thanatos cerró los ojos. ¡Tenía que encontrarla ya! Quizá sería buena idea regresar a Giudecca y hablar con Violate. Quizá ella reconoció algún cosmo en el hombre que se llevó a Agatha, o tendría alguna otra información.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido, Inframundo_

Agatha puso los ojos en blanco. La mujer llamada Didrika y el desconocido aún discutían sobre que hacer con ella. La chica había predicho que la iban a implicar al igual que Violate, que no era el curso más inteligente pero el más práctico, y estaba tranquila por haber advertido a Thanatos que eso harían. Pero las otras opciones que les daban no eran tan agradables.

-Podemos matarla- sugirió de pronto la mujer- y hacerlo parecer como si Violate lo hubiera hecho. Thanatos la haría papilla antes de averiguar nada-

Agatha dejó escapar una carcajada ahogada, y los hombres se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, mujer?- dijo el hombre.

-Que son unos tontos- dijo Agatha- si hacen eso, todo el mundo sabrá que Violate es inocente e intentan implicarla aún más, porque ella ya estaba encerrada cuando desaparecí, y no hay manera humanamente posible de que Violate pudiera hacerme eso-

El hombre se echó a reír, y Didrika frunció el entrecejo.

-Esta mocosa tiene razón- dijo el desconocido- es más lista que tú, Didrika-

-Pero no más lista que Victoria- dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y pasándole una hoja de papel. El hombre la leyó y se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Esa chica es un genio- dijo el desconocido, señalando el papel- ve esta noche, Didrika, y asegúrate de que su respuesta es sí-

Didrika asintió y, cubriéndose con la capucha, salió de la cueva donde estaban escondidos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Agatha vio que ya era de noche. Se volvió al hombre.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo Agatha, preocupada.

El hombre sonrió bajo su capucha y, abriendo de nuevo la carta que habían recibido, comenzó a leerla. A cada palabra que pasaba, Agatha palidecía cada vez más. No podía creerlo: eso no se lo había esperado. Cuando el hombre se alejó unos pasos y se tumbó en la entrada de la cueva, Agatha volvió a tirar de la cadena que aprisionaba su tobillo, pero era en vano. Suspiró, frustrada. Su mente comenzó a buscar desesperadamente una manera de escapar. La encontraría. No podía quedarse ahí.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Perséfone, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Elizabeth se dejó caer sobre su cama, cruzada de brazos, enfurruñada. Pandora suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. También para ellas había quedado claro, desde que Agatha desapareció también, que Violate era inocente, y no sabían porqué seguía encerrada. Y cuando Perséfone quiso bajar a la prisión a llevarle algunas cosas para su comodidad, Kagaho no la dejó salir siquiera de la habitación, aunque lo hizo entre mil disculpas y alegando que eran las órdenes del mismísimo Hades.

-Lo lamento, señora, por favor perdóneme- repetía Kagaho una y otra vez- no puede ir, el señor Hades está muy preocupado por usted desde que supo lo que sucedió con la señorita Agatha-

Perséfone estaba aún furiosa, pero Pandora fue quien respondió.

-Tú podrías acompañarnos y protegernos, Kagaho- le dijo Pandora.

-El señor Hades dijo que si decían eso, les dijera que no se hagan ideas- dijo Kagaho, ruborizándose levemente.

Perséfone suspiró. Adoraba a su esposo, pero a veces podía hacerla enfurecer como esta vez. Ya la escucharía, tan pronto como se apareciera frente a ella.

-¿Podrías enviar a alguien a llevar cosas a Violate?- preguntó Perséfone.

Kagaho sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto, señora. El señor Minos bajará a visitarla en la mañana, y le llevará todo lo necesario- dijo el espectro de Bennu.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron, aliviadas. Perséfone se abrochó las cintillas de su bata y se levantó.

-Bueno, iré a la habitación de mi señor Hades- dijo la reina del Inframundo.

-Por supuesto, señora- dijo Kagaho- permítame escoltarla…-

Perséfone asintió, y los tres caminaron por los pasillos de Giudecca rumbo a las habitaciones del rey del Inframundo. Una vez que llegaron, Perséfone sonrió y entró donde se encontraba su esposo, y sus acompañantes regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando la joven reina se quitó la bata, quedándose solo con su pijama, y se metió a la cama con él, Hades la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches, mi amor- dijo Perséfone, un poco molesta por lo que había sucedido- no sé porqué mandaste a Kagaho de Bennu con Pandora y conmigo. Nadie se atrevería a subir a Giudecca, o acercarse a nosotros-

-No te enojes conmigo, mi amor, por favor- le dijo Hades en un tono calmado- viste lo que le sucedió a Agatha, y como Thanatos está muerto de preocupación, como la mayoría de nosotros. Pero no es nada, nada, si es que algo te pasara a ti. Y sabes lo que esos malnacidos son capaces de hacer-

La chica asintió. Lo recordaba muy bien. Hades sonrió y la abrazó con cariño. Juró para sí mismo que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Perséfone

x-x-x

 _Calabozo de Giudecca, Inframundo_

Violate apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Abrazó contra su pecho la chamarra de Aiacos, aspirando su aroma, y cerró los ojos para contener sus lágrimas. Cada minuto que pasaba en el que Aiacos no iba a verla era más doloroso que el anterior.

De pronto, la chica escuchó pasos, y se puso de pie. No parecían ser los pasos de un espectro, mucho menos los de Aiacos. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró cara a cara con la persona encapuchada que había sustraído a Agatha esa mañana.

-Tú…- dijo Violate, apretando los puños, enfurecida- ¿dónde está Agatha? ¿qué hiciste con ella?-

La joven espectro vio a la persona encapuchada acercarse a ella, y sacar una mano de bajo su capa. La miró. La mano era delgada y fina, con uñas largas y bien cuidadas, claramente la mano de una mujer. Esta mano rodeó el cuello de la espectro y la empujó contra la pared.

-Ahora vas a guardar silencio y vas a escucharme atentamente, Violate, por tu propio bien y el de tu amiga- dijo la voz femenina bajo la capucha. Violate intento gritar, llamar la atención de los guardias, pero la mujer se lo impidió. Era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?- dijo la espectro de Behemoth con mucha dificultad.

-Ya sabes que tenemos a tu amiga Agatha- dijo la mujer en un siseo- está bien, por ahora. Pero que eso siga depende de ti. Te voy a soltar para explicarte, pero déjame decirte que si gritas y me atrapan, mi compañero se encargará de que la encuentren trozos de ella por todo el Inframundo…-

Violate palideció, y la mujer la soltó.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo la espectro.

-Así está mejor. Quiero que admitas tu culpa y digas a todos que eres la espía que tanto están buscando- dijo la mujer- que tú fuiste quien planeó el secuestro de Agatha junto con un cómplice…-

-¿Y porqué haría eso?- dijo Violate, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La mujer sonrió y se retiró su capucha. Violate la miró con curiosidad. Era muy alta, rubia, de ojos verdes, pero con una mirada orgullosa y malvada. Sus delicadas manos estaban crispadas en forma de una garra. Era una mujer terrible, pero de otra naturaleza, muy distinta a la de Violate.

-Porque si no lo haces, tu amiga es quien va a sufrir las consecuencias- dijo la mujer- es una lástima que Thanatos no le haya dado ya la inmortalidad, ¿no lo crees?-

La espectro palideció de nuevo. No podía declararse culpable, pero tampoco podía dejar que lastimen a Agatha por su culpa, sobre todo porque se había metido en problemas intentando ayudarla en primer lugar. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Tienes hasta mañana en la noche para admitir tu culpa en este asunto- dijo la mujer- si no lo haces, el día después de mañana, Agatha aparecerá en pedazos en algún sitio del Inframundo. Estás advertida-

-Por favor- dijo Violate, mientras la mujer se ponía la capucha de nuevo y le daba la espalda- no me hagas hacer esto. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Aiacos?-

-¿Aiacos?- dijo la mujer, echándose a reír en voz alta- tu amado Aiacos se ha olvidado de ti. Ha asumido ya que eres una traidora, y te ha cambiado por otra mujer…-

El corazón de la espectro se encogió.

-No es cierto- dijo Violate.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa.

-No me creas si no quieres- dijo la desconocida- si fuera tú, decidiría tomar mi oferta y terminar con mi vida antes de seguir sufriendo por ese malagradecido. Sobre todo después de todo lo que has hecho por él…- y se alejó, riendo.

Violate se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo y, abrazando la chamarra de Aiacos, apretó los puños para evitar llorar. Pero ya no podía ser fuerte por más tiempo: había perdido la única razón para serlo.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Radamanthys, Caína, Inframundo_

El espectro de Wyvern gruñó molesto. Junto con Minos había ayudado a Thanatos todo el día, y no había rastro de Agatha en todo el Inframundo. No sabía que pensar. Primero encuentran cosas incriminatorias en la habitación de Violate, una de las persona que menos creerían que estuviera involucrada, y después Agatha desaparecía. Cada vez más Radamanthys pensaba que alguien estaba jugando con ellos, engañándolos con falsas suposiciones.

- _Rufff… rufff…-_

-Explícame, Dash, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo Radamanthys distraídamente.

Dash solamente ladró un par de veces. Radamanthys gruñó de nuevo, y se puso de pie, dejando caer su pluma sobre el escritorio. Ya era muy tarde, las horas pequeñas de la madrugada, muy pasada su hora habitual de dormir, y llevaba un par de noches sin descansar bien. Tomó su casco, que estaba en el escritorio, y lo puso bajo su brazo, para dirigirse a su habitación en Caína.

De pronto, sintió algo y se detuvo de golpe. El perro, que lo iba siguiendo, no pudo más que chocar contra sus pantorrillas. No podía ser. ¡Alguien había caído en la trampa!

Radamanthys, desde que habían comenzado a planear buscar al espía, había colocado por indicación de Hypnos algunos artefactos alrededor de las ruinas donde habían sellado a Thanatos hacía unos meses, por si los seguidores de Deimos regresaban a ese sitio. Y justo ahora, la alarma comenzó a sonar: alguien se había acercado a las ruinas.

Radamanthys sonrió, y se puso el casco.

-Quédate aquí, Dash- dijo Radamanthys- ahora regreso. Es hora de cazar a un espía-

x-x-x

 _Ruinas en la entrada al Inframundo, Grecia_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Victora había recorrido ya varios kilómetros desde que había salido del hotel en Atenas. Había tenido mucho cuidado de no ser captada por ninguna cámara de seguridad mientras huía. Ella misma había hackeado el sistema de seguridad para Fleur de Lys, y sabía que la francesa tenía acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad en la ciudad. En un puesto callejero compró un sombrero amplio para parecer turista y pasar desapercibida, así como un mapa de la ciudad y los suburbios.

La chica era lista, y sabía que tenía que hacer. Sabía que, cuando descubrieran su escape, primero la buscarían en los aeropuertos o estaciones de trenes. Sabía que comprar un billete de tren o de avión requeriría que diera su nombre, y ahí la encontrarían. Tenía que esconderse en Grecia, lejos de la gran ciudad, al menos por un tiempo, y después regresaría a Londres, evitando pasar por Francia si era necesario. Quizá podría tomar el tren de Bruselas a Londres. Pero aún no.

Casi al anochecer encontró un puesto, a las afueras de Atenas, que vendía motocicletas y montoneras robadas, y que estuvieron contentos con venderle una motoneta en buenas condiciones sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Durante el intercambio, Victoria fingió ser española, hablando en perfecto español y con un fingido griego quebrado para no despertar sospechas.

Una vez que completaron la transacción, Victoria montó en la motoneta y comenzó a conducir lejos de Atenas, hacia uno de los suburbios. Durante su escape había comprado una mochila, ropa y algunas otras cosas. Pensó en esa noche pasar la noche en el campo, y en la mañana buscaría un sitio donde quedarse por unos días, o pensaría en dirigirse a otra ciudad.

Cuando llegó a un sitio a las afueras de la ciudad, que parecía un lugar lleno de ruinas, cuando se detuvo. Ese lugar sería ideal para esconderse. Fleur de Lys jamás sospecharía que estaba escondida ahí. Ocultó su motoneta detrás de una columna, y tomó su mochila. Miró las ruinas con un poco de tristeza, sobre todo porque eran tan hermosas y estaban todas cubiertas de horribles graffitis. Suspiró. ¿Porqué los griegos no eran más cuidadosos con su legado? Si un turista hubiera graffiteado alguna pared de la torre de Londres…

Victoria miró su reloj. Faltaba un par de horas para que amaneciera. La chica encontró algunas ramas y las amontonó en el suelo. Abrió su mochila y sacó un encendedor, para hacer una fogata. Una vez que estuvo encendida, la chica se dejó caer al suelo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Su escape había salido a la perfección.

Pero su calma no duró mucho tiempo. Sin que se lo esperara, sintió el ruido de unas alas batir con fuerza. Victoria se levantó y dio unos pasos atrás. Miró al cielo, y vio lo que parecía ser una enorme ave, o un gran murciélago. El corazón de la chica se encogió en miedo. Con el batir de las alas, la fogata se apagó, y la chica quedó sumida en la oscuridad. Victoria escuchó un golpe en el suelo, como si alguien acabara de caer. La chica buscó a tientas en el suelo, y encontró una roca. La tomó, lista para defenderse con ella.

Una sombra se acercó a ella. La chica sintió como la sangre abandonaba su piel, y la roca que tenía en sus manos se le cayó, tanto que temblaban. Parecía un demonio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacha?- dijo una voz masculina, proveniente del ser que acababa de llegar.

Victoria dio otro paso atrás, hasta que su espalda quedó contra una de las columnas. La sombra se acercó aún más a ella.

-¡Responde!- insistió el recién llegado en un tono autoritario.

-Yo…-comenzó Victoria- vengo huyendo de Atenas, y quise refugiarme aquí. Las personas que me persiguen tienen muchos recursos, y no pararán hasta que me encuentren…-

El espectro, que no era otro que Radamanthys, suavizó un poco su mirada.

-¿No eres un espía de Deimos?- dijo el juez de Wyvern.

Victoria abrió los ojos grandemente, traicionándose, tan asustada que estaba por el aspecto del recién llegado. Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Lo eres!- dijo el espectro, regresando a su previa agresividad.

-¡No!- dijo ella- no lo soy. No entiendes. Me esta persiguiendo porque huí de ellos, y…-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Radamanthys de manera agresiva- ya veremos si eso es cierto…-

Al decir eso, el juez de Wyvern encendió su cosmo, y la chica cayó de rodillas ante el peso del mismo. ¿Qué era esa fuerza que tenía ese desconocido? Victoria no entendía. Mientras tanto, el juez se acercó a ella y tomó su mochila, volteándola y vaciándola por completo.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- dijo Victoria, intentando en vano erguirse- ¿quién eres?-

-Eres una simple mortal, no puedes luchar con mi cosmo. Soy uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo, después de todo- dijo Radamanthys, revisando las cosas que habían caído de la mochila y, una vez que terminó, tomó una linterna que había sacado de la mochila, y abrió la bolsa de la chica.

-Hey- dijo ella, por primera vez levantando la voz, frunciendo el entrecejo- eso es mío. ¡No tienes derecho a estar husmeando ni revisando mis cosas!-

Radamanthys la ignoró, y revisó lo que tenía en su bolso. Una cartera llena de dinero, un teléfono celular apagado, una libreta y dos folios de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Radamanthys los abrió y los revisó, con la luz de la linterna que también tomó de las pertenencias de la chica. Sus reacciones fueron evidentes, y llenaron a Victoria de miedo. Uno de ellos era un mapa del Inframundo, demasiado detallado para su gusto. Y otro era una lista, escrita llena de garabatos y símbolos que no podía comprender. El juez, obviamente, entrecerró los ojos lleno de furia.

-¡Tú eres un espía de Deimos!- dijo el espectro, levantando la voz- ¡tú eres la que has causado tanto problema!-

-No, no, yo no…- comenzó a decir ella, intentando en vano levantarse.

-¡Calla!- dijo Radamanthys, alzando aún más la voz y el cosmo, haciendo que la chica se doblara hacia el suelo- ¡vas a pagar todos tus crímenes!-

Sin decir nada más, Radamanthys se guardó las hojas que acababa de encontrar. Después de ello, se inclinó hacia la chica y la levantó del suelo, echándosela sobre el hombro derecho como si fuera un costal de papas. Por más que ella intentó soltarse, era una chica pequeña y delgada, además de que Radamanthys era un hombre grande y poderoso.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó ella, pataleando y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sin poderle hacer ningún daño, ya que estaba cubierto por su sapuri- ¿a donde me llevas?-

-Vamos al Inframundo- dijo el juez- a que pagues por tu insolencia-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- gritó ella- no puedes hacer eso. ¡Déjame!-

No que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Radamanthys abrió un portal hacia el Inframundo y se introdujo en él, llevando consigo a Victoria.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. El capítulo de hoy me salió un poquito largo, pero era necesario. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	9. 9: El Plan

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **IX. EL PLAN**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Después de reprender a Violate por haberse ido con Minos y Agatha a intentar liberar a Thanatos sin avisarle, Aiacos había regresado junto con ella a Antenora. El juez estaba muy aliviando de ver a su chica con nada más que una herida. La chica, por el contrario, estaba feliz de la pelea que acababa de dar, y de la nueva cicatriz que había obtenido en el proceso._

 _Cuando ambos salieron de Giudecca, Aiacos extendió su brazo y rodeó con él a Violate, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. Violate se ruborizó. pero el juez de Garuda la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla y, removiendo su brazo, la tomó de la mano con sumo cariño._

 _-Nos van a ver, Aiacos- dijo la chica._

 _-No me importa, Vi- le dijo Aiacos sin dejar de sonreír._

 _Ambos llegaron a Antenora, y Aiacos insistió en acompañar a Violate a su habitación. La chica sonrió, sonrojada, y ambos caminaron por los pasillos del palacio de Aiacos. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y Violate se volvió hacia él._

 _-Gracias por acompañarme, Aiacos- le dijo Violate._

 _-No fue nada- dijo el juez, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella y abrazándola. Violate lo abrazó de vuelta, pero de pronto se retiró, haciendo una suave exclamación de dolor- Vi, estás herida. Primero déjame curarte-_

 _-Estoy bien, Aiacos- dijo la chica- no es para tanto. He tenido peores-_

 _El juez miró la herida, y puso su dedo en la zona enrojecida en la piel de la espectro, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo._

 _-Insisto- dijo él, empujándola suavemente hacia dentro, y entrando también en su habitación. La hizo sentarse sobre la cama, y tomó una bandeja con agua, vendas y otras cosas._

 _Aiacos quitó descubrió con cuidado la herida en el hombro de la chica. Tomo un paño humedecido en agua, y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida. Violate hizo un gesto de dolor cada vez que el paño tocaba su herida, que el juez mitigó besándola en la mejilla. Una vez que la herida estuvo limpia, Aiacos la vendó con cuidado y, cuando terminó, la besó en los labios con un poco menos de ternura y un poco más de pasión. La chica hizo otro tanto. Cuando los besos eran cada vez más demandantes, ambos se dieron cuenta y se separaron._

 _-Lo lamento- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y se sonrojaron._

 _Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, mirando el suelo, sin saber que decir por lo que acababa de pasar._

 _-Hasta mañana, Vi- dijo Aiacos por fin, levantándose- duerme bien…-_

 _-Tú también, Aiacos- respondió ella._

 _Violate sonrió mientras el chico salía y, una vez que se quedó sola, se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa, aún intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras tanto, Aiacos se apresuró hacia su propia habitación, poniendo sus dedos indice y medio sobre sus labios, sin poder creer que la había besado, y con una sonrisa que iba a durar por mucho tiempo._

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Aiacos, Antenora_

Aiacos no podía dormir. La culpa lo estaba corroyendo. Desde la media mañana que había visto de nuevo a Manika, su antigua amiga, se había olvidado por completo de Violate, y de que debía ir a Giudecca a disculparse con ella. Cierto, hacía muchos años había sido su amiga, pero jamás debió haber dejado que la presencia de Manika lo distrajera de visitar a Violate y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de ella. Decidió que sería lo primero que haría tan pronto como saliera el sol.

El joven juez cerró los ojos y suspiró. Violate llevaba ya dos días encerrada, y él la extrañaba mucho. La necesitaba. No solo para los asuntos de manejar Antenora y los juicios, la necesitaba para acompañarlo, para aconsejarlo, vaya, para su salud mental. Estos casi dos días sin ella lo habían vuelto triste y deprimido, y el número de tonterías que hacía había crecido exponencialmente.

Pero Aiacos sabía lo que tenía que hacer. En la mañana, juzgaría a Manika. Como favor especial, la enviaría al campo de flores fuera de la segunda prisión. Incluso podría hacerse amiga de Pharaoh. Y una vez que pasara eso, iría de inmediato con Violate y le pediría que la perdone por haber dudado de ella.

Aiacos se volvió sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Se mordió el labio, ansioso por volver a ver a Violate.

x-x-x

 _Calabozo de Giudecca, Inframundo_

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Minos se vistió a toda prisa, se puso su sapuri y se apresuró hacia el calabozo de Giudecca, ansioso de encontrarse con Violate y ver como se encontraba. Había visto el día anterior a Aiacos con esa amiga suya, y poco faltó para que el espectro de Grifo le tumbara los dientes de un golpe, pero se contuvo: Hypnos les había prohibido pelearse, y no era sabio hacer enojar al dios del Sueño. Aunque, en esta situación, Mino tenía atenuantes.

El juez de Grifo suspiró. Al menos él era un buen amigo, y se aseguraría de que Violate estuviera bien, en lo que su estúpido compañero dejaba de hacer el ridículo y recobrara su buen juicio.

Desde que entró al calabozo, Minos se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Para empezar, Violate siempre había estado erguida y orgullosa, a pesar de haber sido falsamente acusada, y a pesar de que Aiacos había dudado de ella. Jamás se imaginó que se la encontraría tumbada en una esquina de la celda, ovillada y abrazando una chamarra que el espectro reconoció inmediatamente. No lloraba, pero tenía las manos crispadas y una posición tensa.

-Violate…- dijo Minos en voz alta tan pronto como entró a la celda, haciendo que la chica levantara la vista- ¿que fue lo que te hizo ese malnacido de Aiacos ahora? Si hizo una nueva estupidez, juro por todo el chocolate que le voy a dar una sopa de dientes- añadió, mostrando su mano cerrada en un puño.

Violate, avergonzada por que Minos la viera así, se irguió rápidamente y dejó la chamarra a un lado.

-No es nada, señor Minos- dijo Violate, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura- el señor Aiacos no tiene nada que ver, no lo he visto desde… desde que estoy aquí-

Minos suavizó la mirada, pero sabía que algo más estaba molestándola.

-Violate, ¿qué sucede?- dijo el juez.

-Nada, señor Minos- dijo ella, mirando de reojo a los guardias de la prisión.

-No me vengas con tonterías- dijo Minos.

La chica levantó los ojos hacia él, evaluándolo con la mirada. Después pasó su mirada de nuevo a los dos guardias que estaban fuera de la celda. Minos comprendió que no quería a esos dos ahí, y con un gesto de su mano, les ordenó que se fueran.

-Señor Minos, ¿puedo confiar en usted?- dijo la chica en voz baja, una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Violate, Aiacos es, junto con Radamanthys, mi mejor amigo- dijo Minos, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella- y por extensión, soy tu amigo también. Puedes confiar en mí, primero moriría antes de traicionarte. Excepto si es algo que pudiera poner el peligro al señor Hades. Tienes mi palabra-

Violate suspiró. Aiacos la había abandonado, Agatha no estaba, y no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la ayuda de Minos. Sabía que era fiel y leal a Hades, y que también era benévolo con sus sirvientes, aunque no lo aceptara. Decidió confiar en él. Tras cerciorarse de nuevo que estuvieran solos, la chica le explicó lo que había sucedido la noche previa, sobre la mujer y la amenaza que había hecho a la vida de Agatha. Minos la escuchó atentamente con creciente enojo.

Una vez que Violate hubo terminado su relato, Minos se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Después de un momento se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió ampliamente. Agatha no había logrado prever que eso pasaría, pero sin saberlo le había dado una solución a la mitad del problema.

-Violate, Agatha nos dijo que debíamos fingir que te creíamos culpables, para hacer que el espía se revele a sí mismo- dijo Minos, al ver la expresión sorprendida de la espectro al verlo sonreír- podemos añadir a ello el hecho de que te declares culpable-

-¿Qué dice, señor Minos?- dijo ella, escandalizada, frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviera ofendida al escuchar a Minos sugerirle esa idea-¿cómo podría…?-

-Piénsalo bien, Violate- dijo el juez en su emoción por el plan que se le había ocurrido- si haces eso, por un lado proteges a Agatha de esa mujer que vino anoche, y por otro lado haces pensar a los espías que todos estamos ocupados pensando que tú eres culpable, que estamos preparando un juicio en tu contra, y entonces ellos cometerán un error y se expondrán. Comunicaré esto al señor Hades y a los dioses gemelos. Sobre todo al señor Thanatos, que debe estar muy preocupado-

Violate asintió levemente.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí- le dijo Minos, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro- yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien. Fingiremos todo lo necesario-

-De acuerdo, confío en usted, señor Minos- dijo Violate, suspirando y relajándose levemente.

Minos se levantó lentamente del suelo, donde se había sentado con ella.

-Bueno, me iré a preparar todo- dijo Minos, volviéndose hacia la salida del calabozo- iré a avisar también a Radamanthys y a Aiacos-

-¡No!- dijo Violate de pronto, levantándose también, haciendo que Minos alzara las cejas- no, señor Minos. ¿No podría… guardar el secreto de los otros dos jueces? Entre menos personas sepan de ello, menos probabilidades de que los espías descubran lo que intentamos hacer, ¿no lo cree?-

Minos la evaluó con la mirada. Entendía muy bien lo que Violate quería: no quería que Aiacos supera de su plan. ¿Qué sucedía, ahora ella no confiaba en él? Vaya, ambos necesitan un empujoncito en la dirección correcta. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo- dijo Minos, aunque no le gustaba mucho su idea- una vez que avise al señor Hades y a los dioses gemelos, les pediré que envíen a Kagaho a hacerte compañía y a protegerte. Usaremos de excusa que, por lo que le pasó a Agatha, necesitamos vigilarte más de cerca-

-De acuerdo- dijo Violate- gracias de nuevo, señor Minos-

-Bien, nos veremos pronto- dijo el juez de Grifo- no desesperes, Violate-

Y, sin más, salió apresuradamente del calabozo rumbo a las habitaciones de Hades. Tenía que contarle urgentemente lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Radamanthys, Caína, Inframundo_

Radamanthys estaba frente a su escritorio, cruzado de brazos sin dejar de mirar a la chica que había traído con él la noche anterior. Victoria se había desmayado en el trayecto hacia el Inframundo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada al fuerte cosmo que emanaba en el reino de los muertos, aunado al agotamiento del día anterior. Radamanthys la había dejado tumbada en un sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el descanzabrazos.

El espectro de Wyvern la miraba con atención, esperando pacientemente a que despertara. La chica le parecía terriblemente conocida, aunque estaba seguro de que no era posible. Victoria tenía un gran moretón en una de sus rodillas, y Radamanthys hizo una mueca de preocupación. Ese se lo había hecho ella misma, intentando librarse de él.

- _Ruff… ruff… ruff…-_

Radamanthys alzó las cejas. Dash había entrado a su despacho como todos los días, pero en vez de acercarse a él, había corrido a toda la velocidad que sus patas cortas le daban y había llegado junto a Victora, brincando a su alrededor intentando subir al regado de la chica.

-¿Dash?¿qué te pasa?- pregunto el espectro.

Dash ladro otro par de veces, y corrió a toda velocidad a donde estaba Radamanthys, mordisqueando la orilla de la manga de su camisa y tirando de ella, y luego corriendo junto a la chica y ladrando un par de veces.

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres, Dash- dijo el espectro, pero Dash repitió esa rutina un par de veces, y Radamanthys decidió ignorarlo.

El juez suspiró. ¿De donde había salido esa chica? No parecía griega, pero Radamanthys sabía que los seguidores de Deimos no eran todos griegos. No tenía ninguna apariencia malvada, como la había tenido Greta, la mujer que había osado secuestrar a la reina Perséfone. Y Aioros y Milo le habían contado de otra mujer, Fleur de Lys, que también tenía una apariencia malvada. Suspiró, y levantó la vista.

La chica comenzó a despertar, y Radamanthys se irguió en su asiento. Dash ladró de nuevo, y brincó a su alrededor.

Cuando Victoria abrió los ojos, primero se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quitó los cabellos de su rostro. Se irguió sobre el asiento y miró a su alrededor, asustada. Lo primero que pensó fue que Fleur de Lys y sus secuaces la habían atrapado de nuevo. Pero pronto vio a Radamanthys y pensó que era mil veces peor. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, que hizo que el espectro de Wyvern dejara escapar una risita.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dijo la chica, sin levantarse de su asiento- ¿quién eres tú?-

-Ya te lo dije hace un rato- dijo Radamanthys, sonriendo tanto que se le veían los colmillos- estás en el Inframundo, y yo soy uno de los tres jueces-

Victoria se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un poco temblorosa.

-¿Estoy muerta?- dijo la chica.

-Aún no- dijo Radamanthys, sin dejar de sonreír, con esa sonrisa medio maligna que tenía- pero eso se puede arreglar-

- _Bloody hell_ \- dijo la chica- _you made my blood run cold_ -

El espectro se echó a reír, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica.

-Bueno, ¿qué van a hacer al respecto?- dijo la chica, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, pero también no pensaba caer sin dar pelea- habla ya. ¿O es que acaso disfrutas causándome temor?-

Radamanthys iba a responderle que sí, pero se contuvo. Primero necesitaba averiguar exactamente quien era ella, que papel jugaba entre los espías y sirvientes de Deimos, y si lo que tenía en su poder era el plan del enemigo, tenía que convencerla de traducirlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, _madam_?- dijo Radamanthys, quitándose el casco de su sapuri y poniéndolo sobre su escritorio.

Al verlo así, sin ese horrendo casco que la llenaba de miedo, Victoria se sintió mucho más tranquila, como si antes pensara que el juez fuera un demonio, y ahora podía ver que era un hombre. La chica relajó sus facciones.

-Me llamo Victoria- dijo la chica- Victoria Hammond-

Fue entonces cuando Radamanthys tuvo ese chispazo de reconocimiento. Se dio cuenta de que esa chica, esa Victoria, era la misma chica que había conocido en un día muy significativo para él: el día en que casi muere, el día que Thanatos lo recogió y lo llevó al Inframundo. Lo recordaba perfectamente. La chica en la bicicleta cargada de libros y un perro regordete. Un perro como…

- _Rufff… rufff…-_

 _-_ ¡Dash!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Radamanthys llamando al corgi mientras que Victoria lo reconocía.

-¿Dash?¿eres tú?- dijo Victoria, inclinandose al suelo y levantando al perro en sus brazos. Éste comenzó a lamer su rostro de emoción- ¡sí eres tú!¿Cómo es posible? Si estás…-

-Muerto- completó Radamanthys- te lo dije, estamos en el Inframundo. Victoria-

-¿Sí?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas, confundida por el cambio de expresión del espectro y la manera que dijo su nombre.

Dash brincó de su regazo, y corrió a los pies de Radamanthys, ladrando alegremente y pidiéndole caricias. Radamanthys se inclinó y lo acarició detrás de las orejas, haciéndolo sacar la lengua de contento. Victoria bajó la mirada tristemente, recordando que Dash había muerto, y había encontrado ese camino hacia el Inframundo. Cuando Radamanthys lo soltó, levantó la mirada.

-Victoria, tú y yo nos habíamos conocido antes. Soy Radamanthys- dijo el espectro, levantándose y rodeando el escritorio para quedar justo frente a ella- quizá no recuerdas pero te conocí en los jardines de Kensington cuando…-

-¡Radamanthys!- exclamó la chica, reconociéndolo también- ¡sí eres tú! Pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijo él.

-Pero te vi morir- dijo Victoria, cubriéndose la boca con su mano nerviosamente, y después entrelazó sus dedos- vi cuando el auto te golpeó. Vi la sangre… vi a los paramédicos cubrirte con una sábana. ¡Cómo lloré cuando…!-

Radamanthys se puso la mano en la boca para callarla, de una manera un poco más ruda de la que era su intención. Victoria lo dejó pasar, y sonrió.

-Radamanthys, estoy muy aliviada de saber que estás vivo- dijo Victoria- pero, ¿cómo sucedió?-

-El señor Thanatos, dios de la muerte, pasó por mí y me ayudó a enfrentar mi destino de servir a Hades como juez del Inframundo en Caína- explicó Radamanthys. El espectro sabía que tenía que formular sus preguntas con cuidado y, ahora que conocía a Victoria, sabía que quizá con su antigua amistad la chica hablaría más- y tú, ¿que hacías en Grecia?-

-Yo…- comenzó Victoria, pero bajó la mirada y no continuó.

Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo levemente. ¿Sería verdad que Victoria era uno de los enemigos? Tomó los dos papeles que había confiscado de su escritorio y se los mostró.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esto en tu poder?- dijo el espectro- dime la verdad-

La chica estaba aún más nerviosa que antes.

-Yo…Radamanthys, esto es… largo de contar- dijo Victoria.

-¿Eres un espía de Deimos?- dijo Radamanthys, perdiendo la paciencia un poco. Victoria frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No!- exclamó ella, ofendida. ¿Ella, espía de Deimos?¿Pertenecer al grupo de Fleur de Lys y los demás? La sola idea le daba asco- ¡claro que no! ¡Ellos me secuestraron, y me forzaron a ayudarlos! Yo no quería, pero me obligaron a trazar la estrategia para atacar el Inframundo-

Radamanthys se quedó helado. No se espera esa respuesta. ¿Ella era el estratega del enemigo, quien les había causado tantos problemas? De hecho, ¿cómo sabía que podía confiar en ella? Con todas las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando, no podía saberlo. Sí recordaba haberla encontrado una vez en su pasado, pero no la conocía bien. No podía confiar en ella. No aún.

El espectro se levantó y la tomó del brazo para hacerla levantarse.

-¡Oye!- dijo ella, asustada por el repentino cambio del espectro- ¿qué te sucede?-

-Tengo que ir a reportar todo esto con mi señor Hades- dijo Radamanthys, arrastrándola fuera del despacho y hacia una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo de Caína.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?- dijo Victoria, justo antes de que el espectro la empujara dentro.

-Dejándote en un lugar seguro- dijo el juez, de pie junto a la puerta- te quedarás aquí hasta que haya hablado con el rey del Inframundo y los dioses gemelos. Y no pienses en escapar- añadió, al ver que la chica miraba a su alrededor- si saltas por la ventana, morirás, y estará de vuelta justo aquí-

Victoria frunció en entrecejo, furiosa.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme encerrada, Radamanthys!- gritó ella.

El juez la ignoró, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El juez sonrió con un poco de malicia al escuchar a la chica golpeando la puerta y maldiciendo en inglés en voz alta. Antes de irse, llamó a Queen.

-Vigílala- dijo Radamanthys- no dejes que escape. No le digas a nadie que ella está aquí. Y Queen…- añadió- no la lastimes-

Queen asintió y se inclinó. El juez de Wyvern sonrió levemente y se apresuró hacia Giudecca, para hablar con Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos de lo que acababa de suceder. Dash ladró un par de veces, y siguió rápidamente a Radamanthys. Bueno, tan rápido como sus patas cortas le permitían.

x-x-x

 _Antenora, Inframundo_

Aiacos suspiró ante la mirada retadora de Manika. La chica no podía creer lo que el juez de Garuda le había dicho. Cuando llegó, ella había creído que se había salvado de su juicio al encontrarse a su antiguo amigo.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- le preguntó Manika, molesta- ¡yo soy tu amiga!-

-Lo lamento, Manika- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, pero en un tono que no admitía réplica- te enviaré a un lugar donde estarás tranquila y feliz-

-Pero…- comenzó ella.

-¿Pero?- dijo el juez.

-¿No podría… quedarme aquí contigo?- dijo Manika, nuevamente con un gesto demasiado coqueto, que hizo que Aiacos se ruborizara levemente. Fue entonces cuando el juez vio todo su juego: se quería salvar del juicio. Suspiró.

-Lo…lo lamento, Manika- repitió Aiacos, nuevamente sin aceptar ninguna réplica de ella- no puedes quedarte aquí. En atención a que fuiste mi amiga, te enviaré a un sitio donde creo que la pasarás bien y serás feliz. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte-

Manika lo miró con furia, pero asintió cabizbaja. No tenía nada mejor que decir.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica.

-Prometo visitarte- dijo Aiacos, sintiéndose culpable.

-Te lo agradezco, Aiacos- dijo Manika, suavizando su mirada- sé que has hecho lo que has podido por mí-

Aiacos asintió, impaciente, y pidió a Tokusa que la acompañara a la segunda prisión. El juez de Garuda estaba tan ansioso porque quería llegar al calabozo de Giudecca y ver a Violate. Disculparse con ella lo más pronto posible. Tan pronto como Tokusa desapareció hacia la segunda prisión con Manika, el espectro de Garuda se apresuró hacia Giudecca.

x-x-x

 _Sala de Estar, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Minos había llegado muy temprano a Giudecca, y había pedido hablar con Hades y los dioses gemelos en privado, y de manera urgente. Les contó lo que había pasado, y lo que Violate le había confiado. Les dijo que él confiaba completamente en la espectro de Behemoth, y lo que Agatha le había dicho antes de desaparecer: que lo mejor era fingir que creían que Violate era culpable para engañar al enemigo.

Cuando Minos terminó de contarles eso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su plan.

-Yo iré al calabozo, a tomar la supuesta confesión de Violate- dijo Thanatos, cruzado de brazos- será una oportunidad de ver alrededor si hay algo o alguien sospechoso ahí abajo-

-Recuerda jugar bien tu papel, Thanatos- le dijo Hypnos. Sabía que su gemelo era ideal para hacerlo: su fama de impulsivo lo precedía, y aunque ya había aprendido su lección y se controlaba mejor, era lo que se esperaría del dios de la muerte después de la desaparición de Agatha.

-¿No les diremos a los demás?- preguntó Hades- Perséfone y Pandora pueden llegar a alterarse si Violate confiesa y no saben sobre nuestro arreglo-

-Podemos decirles a ellas- dijo Minos- pero insisto que nadie más debe saberlo. Ni siquiera Radamanthys o Aiacos. Es vital que nadie más lo sepa-

Los tres dioses se miraron entre sí, pero asintieron.

-De acuerdo, Minos- dijo Hypnos, cruzándose de brazos- debo admitir que tu estrategia es muy buena. Mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo buscaré de nuevo a Agatha en sitios que no hemos buscado, en el río helado de Cocytos y en la cascada de sangre. Quizá, con algo de suerte, los espías estarán entretenidos siguiendo a Thanatos y no me prestarán mucha atención-

Hades asintió, cruzado de brazos. Se levantó, con la idea de ir con su esposa y con Pandora para comunicarles los planes que tenían. Los dioses gemelos se pusieron manos a la obra, y Minos los siguió. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de Giudecca, se encontraron con Radamanthys.

-Señor Hypnos, señor Thanatos- dijo el espectro de Wyvern al verlos- les tengo graves noticias. Creo… creo que capturé a la estratega del enemigo-

Los dioses gemelos se miraron entre sí, y Minos alzó las cejas.

-Radamanthys, ¿estás seguro?- dijo Thanatos.

-Sí- dijo Radamanthys- la encontré en las ruinas donde sellaron al señor Thanatos. Tenía entre sus cosas un plan y algunos objetos sospechosos-

Los dioses gemelos se miraron entre sí, y Minos los miró con expectación.

-Seguiremos adelante con el plan- dijo Hypnos, tras deliberar un minuto sobre lo que había pasado- Thanatos, ve con Minos a la prisión. Yo iré con Radamanthys a averiguar lo que pueda de esa supuesta estratega-

Thanatos y Minos asintieron, y se apresuraron a bajar a los calabozos, mientras que Hypnos siguió a Radamanthys hacia Caína.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Esta actualización (muy) temprano fue por motivos de fuerza mayor. Crucen los dedos para que me vaya bien en mi trabajo hoy. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Objetivo

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **X. OBJETIVO**

 _Lugar desconocido, Inframundo_

Agatha estaba cada vez más frustrada. Ya se había lastimado el tobillo y ambas manos al intentar liberarse, solo obteniendo las burlas de la mujer como respuesta. El hombre había desaparecido desde la mañana. Agatha estaba segura de que era un espectro, y que se había ido para disimular su papel como espía. ¿Quién sería el traidor? No lo sabía aún.

Había escuchado algo importante también: Didrika estaba molesta y de mal humor, pues la estratega del enemigo había desaparecido. Eso la alivió: al menos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. No, quizá ellos tenían la ventaja: todavía Hypnos estaba con ellos.

Los pensamientos de Agatha estaban con Thanatos, y como se estaría sintiendo en esos momentos. Seguramente su dios estaría muy preocupado por ella, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No sabía que hacer. Levantó la mirada, y vio a Didrika furiosa.

-Lástima que su estratega haya huido de ustedes- dijo Agatha, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, y mirando a la mujer con su particular sonrisa insolente- ahora se quedaron a la mitad del camino, sin saber a donde dirigirse-

Didrika se enfureció y, acercándose a ella, levantó su mano para golpearla. Como reflejo, Agatha levantó su brazo para cubrirse, pero el golpe no llegó nunca. La mujer miró con curiosidad la pulsera de la chica: la misma que le había regalado Thanatos.

-Pero que bonita pulsera- dijo la mujer, haciendo que Agatha escondiera su brazo detrás de su espalda para evitar que Didrika la viera- ¿quién te la regaló?-

Agatha dio un paso atrás, nuevamente evitando mostrar a la mujer el adorno. Para mala suerte de la chica, el hombre regresó y atrapó a Agatha por la espalda, sacándole la pulsera del brazo y entregándola a la mujer.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!- dijo la chica, extendiendo su mano hacia Didrika, intentando en vano recuperarla, mientras que el hombre la detenía para evitarlo- esa pulsera fue un regalo de Thanatos, por favor, no me lo quiten-

La mujer examinó la pulsera con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Oh, no solo es solo una pulsera, mocosa- le dijo la mujer- ¿no tenías idea de lo que tenías en tu propio brazo?- se volvió hacia el hombre- ¡esto es lo que estábamos buscando! Ya no necesitamos más a la estratega. Esto es todo lo que necesitamos…-

Agatha intentó de nuevo recuperar la pulsera, pero el hombre la empujó contra la pared de la cueva con fuerza, mientras que Didrika rompía la pulsera y sacó las cuentas en forma de estrellas negras.

-Con esto vamos a obtener lo que necesitamos- dijo Didrika sonriendo, y volviéndose hacia Agatha, que miraba con horror lo que había pasado con el regalo de Thanatos- oh, no te preocupes. A cambio de tu regalo, vas a volver a ver a algunos viejos amigos tuyos…-

Agatha hizo una mueca. No le gustaba nada el tono de Didrika, pero frunció el entrecejo, Disimuladamente se llevó una mano al cabello, y se quitó uno de los pasadores. Mientras que los enemigos estaban ocupados en otro asunto, metió el pasador de metal en la cerradura de las cadenas, con la esperanza de abrirlas.

x-x-x

 _Calabozo de Giudecca, Inframundo_

Cuando Aiacos llegó a los calabozos de Giudecca, se sorprendió de encontrar a una gran cantidad de espectros ahí reunidos. Vio que Minos y Thanatos estaban junto a Violate, así como también Kagaho. Además de ellos, estaban Giganto, Niobe, Myu y algunos de los espectros de Minos. Todos los presentes tenía una expresión sombría.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Aiacos, su corazón dando un salto molesto- ¿porqué hay tanta gente aquí?-

-Violate acaba de confesar sus crímenes- dijo Myu, en un tono que parecía que él tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de pasar- confesó ser el espía en el Inframundo y haber ayudado a su cómplice a secuestrar a Agatha y sacarla del Inframundo-

Aiacos palideció.

-No- dijo el espectro de Garuda, sacudiendo la cabeza, la sangre abandonando su rostro- no puede ser. Violate no es capaz de…-

Pero no pudo seguir, pues Thanatos se volvió hacia los demás espectros, y con un gesto los hizo salir a todos, quienes obedecieron de inmediato. Solo Kagaho se quedó de pie justo fuera de la celda. Cuando Minos salió, le lanzó a Aiacos una mirada llena de reproche y cerró su mano en un puño de manera amenazante, pero no dijo nada. Al pasar junto al espectro de Garuda, Minos le dio un codazo "accidental" en las costillas con una expresión molesta.

Aiacos se acercó a la celda, y suspiró. Violate lo miró de reojo, pero lo ignoró y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. El juez suspiró, relajando sus hombros, y se volvió hacia el espectro de Bennu.

-Kagaho, ¿me permitirías hablar con Violate en privado?- dijo Aiacos.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Aiacos- dijo Kagaho, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos- tengo órdenes estrictas del señor Thanatos de no dejar sola a Violate en ningún momento-

-Será solo un minuto, Kagaho- insistió el espectro de Garuda.

-Mis órdenes son directamente del señor Thanatos- dijo Kagaho, dándole la espalda- así que si quiere decir algo, tendrá que soportar mi presencia-

-No se fije en la presencia de Kagaho, _señor_ Aiacos- dijo Violate en un tono furioso y muy cargado de sarcasmo, aún dándole la espalda, pero mirándolo de reojo- ¿qué es lo que quiere?-

Aiacos miró a su ala derecha. Apenas habían sido dos días que estaba ahí, pero la mujer que amaba había cambiado mucho. Tenía los ojos hundidos, y ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sus largos cabellos estaban desaliñados, su mirada perdida, cabizbaja. Y estaba, comprensiblemente, muy enojada con él. Pero, en ese momento, ese enojo no era lo que preocupaba a Aiacos.

-Violate, ¿porqué dijiste que eres culpable de ser el espía?- dijo Aiacos- tú no eres el espía. No puedes serlo. Lo sé-

-Yo soy el espía, _señor_ Aiacos- dijo la espectro, sin dejar su tono sarcástico- usted me descubrió desde la primera vez que me acusaron y, por más que intenté ocultarlo, usted supo la verdad desde el principio-

-¡No! No, no y no...- dijo Aiacos, subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Estaba exasperado, y muy preocupado por ella. ¿Porqué la chica estaba haciendo eso?- tú no eres culpable. Si acaso dudé de ti, lo siento muchísimo, pero no tienes porqué acusarte falsamente, Vi-

Violate bajó la mirada. Sospechaba que Aiacos había dudado de ella, pero esa confirmación le causó mucho dolor. Aiacos, por su parte, se dio cuenta que de nuevo había metido las patas. Tomó la mano de la chica y la besó con ternura.

-Humildemente te pido perdón por haber dudado de ti- le dijo Aiacos con cariño- y por haberte abandonado así estos dos días. Fue injusto y cruel de mi parte. Te pido perdón-

Violate se conmovió levemente por ello, pero pronto volvió a controlarse. No lo iba a perdonar por lo que le había hecho. No solo había dudado de ella y la había abandonado, sino que también la había cambiado por otra mujer, o eso le habían dicho.

-No hay nada que perdonar, señor Aiacos- dijo ella, haciendo un movimiento rápido para soltarse de él- usted tenía razón al sospechar de mí. Yo fui quien traicionó al señor Hades. Ahora, si me disculpa, quisiera prepararme para la ejecución-

Esto alarmó a Aiacos. Sintió como si toda su sangre se le fuera a los pies de un golpe. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Reprimió el impulso de abrazarla, pues sabía que se molestaría mucho si lo hacía, y tragó saliva.

-¿Ejecución?- dijo el juez de Garuda, palideciendo- ¿de qué hablas?-

-¿No lo escuchó, señor Aiacos?- intervino Kagaho, apoyado en la pared fuera de la celda, con los brazos cruzados- el señor Thanatos ha ordenado que Violate sea ejecutada esta misma noche por su traición, pues está furioso y aprensivo en partes iguales por lo que sucedió con Agatha-

Aiacos estaba fuera de sí de asustado. No podía creer que la mujer que amaba, su ala, fuera a ser ejecutada por un crimen que él estaba seguro que no cometió. ¿Y porqué Violate había aceptado que ella era la espía? Eso no tenía sentido.

-...-

De pronto, Aiacos tomó descaradamente su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Al principio Violate disfrutó ese beso, pero pronto recordó lo que le había dicho la mujer que la había amenazado: que Aiacos la había cambiado por otra mujer. Fue suficiente para que la chica tuviera el suficiente autocontrol para empujar al juez de Garuda para alejarlo de ella.

-¡Cómo te atreves, Aiacos!- gritó ella, enfurecida, tomando su vaso y lanzándoselo al juez de Garuda. Éste se protegió con una mano para que no lo golpeara en la cara- ¡nunca más vuelvas a tocarme!-

-Lo… lo lamento mucho- dijo él, apenado, bajando la mirada tristemente- perdóname, por favor. Te amo, Violate. ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?-

La espectro no respondió. Levantó la mirada, y vio la expresión entristecida de Aiacos. Le dio mucha tristeza verlo así, y estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad. Pero recordó lo que había hecho, y su orgullo pudo más. Sabía que estaba a salvo. Y sabía que no quería ver a Aiacos.

-No hay nada que lamentar, señor Aiacos- dijo Violate, de nuevo cruzándose de brazos, e ignorándolo- como dije, tengo que prepararme para morir. Estoy segura que su nueva amiga lo ayudará a sobrellevar este disgusto-

Aiacos se quedó helado. Si él no había hecho nada malo. ¡Ni mujeres había en el Inframundo! Excepto...

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el juez, alzando las cejas- ¿hablas de Manika? Ella no es nadie importante, te lo prometo. Ella solo era una amiga de mi infancia, y quise ayudarla en atención a ello, nada más-

Violate lo miró con indiferencia, pero guardó silencio. Aiacos insistió y tomó las manos de la chica con delicadeza, pero ella las retiró con enojo.

-Te dije que no volvieras a tocarme, Aiacos- siseó ella entre dientes.

Aiacos comprendió. Violate estaba demasiado ofendida con él, y necesitaría tiempo y esfuerzo para contentarla y volverla a hacer sonreír. Y tiempo era lo que no tenía: Sobre todo si iban a ejecutarla. El chico se puso de rodillas.

-Lamento mucho haberte ofendido, Violate- dijo el espectro de Garuda, inclinando su cabeza- después de lo que hice, después de haber dudado de ti, sé que no merezco tu perdón. Lamento haber interrumpido tu día. Con permiso-

Y tras levantarse, salió de los calabozos, cabizbajo y con los ojos humedecidos, con su pensamiento fijo en hablar con Thanatos y convencerlo de la inocencia de Violate. Mientras tanto, tan pronto como se quedó sola, Violate se sentó en el suelo, y miró de reojo la chamarra de Aiacos, que había relegado a una esquina de la celda.

-¿Porqué no le dijiste la verdad sobre el plan, Violate?- dijo Kagaho en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo- ese hombre es un idiota, pero te ama. Se le nota-

Violate le lanzó una mirada llena de desdén, y se cruzó de brazos, sin responderle.

x-x-x

 _Habitación vacía, Caína, Inframundo_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hypnos acompañó a Radamanthys a ver a Victoria. Cuando la vio, el dios del sueño alzó las cejas. Si bien Agatha era joven, ella había vivido hacía más de dos mil años, y todo ese tiempo había visto y aprendido muchas cosas desde su prisión el mundo de los sueños. Pero Victoria tenía escasos veinte años, y a Hypnos le pareció difícil creer que ella hubiera sido quien causara todos esos problemas.

-Señorita Victoria- dijo Hypnos, siendo lo más educado que pudiera- Radamanthys me dice que usted es la estratega de nuestros enemigos-

Victoria le lanzó una mirada asesina a Radamanthys, quien la ignoró olímpicamente. Dash, por su parte, comenzó a ladrar al dios del Sueño, como si quisiera defender a su antigua dueña.

- _Rufff…ruff…-_

-Ya le dije que yo no estoy con ellos, ni creo lo que ellos creen- dijo Victoria en un tono exasperado, haciendo que el espectro de Wyvern frunciera el entrecejo al verla dirigirse de esa manera a uno de los dioses gemelos- ¡me obligaron a hacerlo! Amenazaron con asesinar a mi familia, y solo por eso lo hice. Pero escapé en la primera oportunidad que tuve-

-Lo sé- dijo Hypnos con paciencia- pero ahora, somos nosotros quienes necesitamos su ayuda, señorita- dijo, tomando los papeles de manos de Radamanthys- necesitamos que nos diga que fue lo que hizo, estos planes, para poder evitar que hagan más daño, y más vidas se pierdan-

Victoria los miró, dudosa, en silencio por unos segundos.

-Está bien- dijo Victoria, suspirando resignada- les diré mi plan. Pero...-

-Tiene mi palabra que nadie en el Inframundo va a lastimarla- dijo Hypnos interrumpiéndola- y que la protegeremos mientras sea nuestra invitada-

Victoria pasó sus ojos de Hypnos a Radamanthys, y de nuevo hacia el dios del Sueño. Tomó aire y asintió.

-Planeamos implicar a uno de los espectros, alguien que causara un gran daño moral a los demás, incluso a los jueces y, de ser posible, a los mismos dioses- explicó Victoria, bajando la mirada- la espectro llamada Violate de Behemoth fue la más apta para ser la víctima de ello. El espía dejaría un plan falso y algunos objetos en lugares semiescondidos, pero fácilmente accesibles, para que fueran rápidamente encontrados-

La chica tomó aire, pero se alarmó al ver al dios del sueño tan molesto. Volvió su vista a Radamanthys, un poco asustada, pero el espectro curvó su boca en una sonrisa que pretendía calmarla, pero que aún así se veía aterrorizante. Victoria, sin embargo, entendido la intención del espectro, y se volvió a Hypnos.

-Esa era la primera parte- dijo Victoria- me dijeron que habían logrado capturar a alguien importante, una chica mortal con significado especial para el dios de la muerte- tragó saliva- no me gustó mucho eso, pero les dije que… la usaran como rehén para que Violate de Behemoth hiciera una confesión falsa… lo siento- añadió, bajando la mirada, al ver que ambos mostraban miradas amenazantes.

Hypnos estaba más que furioso. Radamanthys no podía creer que Victoria fuera la causante de todo ese alboroto.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo Victoria, ruborizándose levemente y bajando la mirada. Estaba avergonzada de haber causado tantos problemas- no lo habría hecho, pero habían amenazado a mi familia-

Hypnos se dio cuenta de que la estaba asustando, y no quería eso. Respiró hondo, e intentó suavizar su mirada. No estaba enojado con ella, sino con los enemigos.

-¿Sabes dónde está Agatha?- preguntó Hypnos.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo ella, y tanto Hypnos como Radamanthys se miraron entre sí- está aquí, en el Inframundo. Dijeron que hay una cueva, en la orilla norte de Cocytos- dijo Victoria- ahí se esconde una mujer, Didrika. Consiguieron una manera de entrar al Inframundo por un portal-

El dios del sueño meditó por unos minutos lo que estaba pasando. Sabía donde estaba Agatha. Podía ir por ella antes de que Thanatos se enterara, se apresurara sin pensarlo y su impulsividad arruinara todo.

-Bueno, tengo que ir por mi cuñada- dijo Hypnos, poniéndose de pie- gracias por su información, señorita Victoria-

-¡No!- dijo Victoria, haciéndolo detenerse- esperen. Eso no es todo…-

-¿Hay más?- dijo Hypnos, alzando las cejas, preparándose para lo que la chica le iba a decir.

Victoria dudó. Dash había saltado a su regazo, y ella lo acariciaba nerviosamente, mientras que pasaba su vista repetidamente de Radamanthys a Hypnos. El espectro de Wyvern la miraba fijamente, y al hacerlo sintió una punzada un poco graciosa en su estómago. Que raro. Quizá se iba a enfermar.

-Su objetivo no es proteger al espía en el Inframundo- dijo Victoria- eso es solo una distracción. Lo que ellos desean es liberar del Inframundo a algunos de sus compañeros. Hacerlos regresar al mundo humano-

Radamanthys palideció, e Hypnos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Intentaban revivir a los sombras muertos? Eso sería muy peligroso.

-¿Cómo lograrán eso?- dijo Hypnos.

-No lo sé exactamente- dijo la chica, dejando a Dash en el suelo, levantándose y extendiendo la mano para tomar los papeles que Radamanthys le había quitado- en esa parte del plan no me involucraron. Lo único que sé es que tienen una trampa con ellos. Un grupo de tres piedras que puede llegar a inmovilizar a un dios, que ya probaron con otro dios-

Hypnos se quedó pensativo.

-De acuerdo, pero aún así tengo que ir yo por Agatha- dijo Hypnos, pensativo, y se volvió a Radamanthys- si le decimos esto a Thanatos, irá corriendo sin ningún cuidado y va a arriesgarse a ser sellado de nuevo por esos sujetos-

Victoria se volvió a sentar, respirando hondo, como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima.

-Señor Hypnos- dijo Radamanthys, señalando a Victoria- ¿qué se hará con respecto a ella?-

-Se quedará como invitada tuya hasta que esto se resuelva- dijo Hypnos- si es cierto lo que dijo y hay sirvientes de Deimos en el Inframundo, y si se enteran de que ella está aquí, intentarán atacarla y silenciarla-

-Estará protegida aquí, señor- dijo Radamanthys con seguridad.

-¿Estaré encerrada otra vez?- preguntó Victoria, con ojos enormes que hicieron que el juez de Wyvern sintiera nuevamente una punzada en su abdomen.

-Es por su propia seguridad, señorita- dijo Hypnos antes de que el juez respondiera- una vez que resolvamos esto y veamos que está a salvo, la escoltaremos a una salida del Inframundo. Tiene mi palabra, como le dije antes. Estas personas son peligrosas, tienen que tener cuidado-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- tengan cuidado, puede ser una trampa-

Hypnos asintió y, tras agradecer a Victoria, se apresuró a salir de Caína hacia el río helado de Cocytos. Radamanthys miró a Victoria con curiosidad y, quizá, con un poco de admiración. Tenía una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Victoria sonrió levemente y bajó su mirada, un poco apenada por la fuerte mirada del espectro. El juez se dio cuenta de ello y sacudió su cabeza, para salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se volvió a Queen.

-Protégela, Queen- dijo Radamanthys en voz baja- el señor Hypnos cree que está en peligro de ser atacada. Por favor, no dejes que la lastimen-

Queen asintió con seriedad, y Radamanthys se apresuró a salir tras Hypnos.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Perséfone, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Perséfone no podía creer lo que su esposo venía a decirle. ¿De dónde cocinaron ese plan de hacer aparentar que Violate sí era culpable y fingir una ejecución esa tarde? Pandora también escuchaba lo que Hades decía con creciente preocupación.

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer eso?- dijo Perséfone.

-Mi amor- le dijo Hades- alguien amenazó a Violate con la vida de Agatha. Cuando le contó eso a Minos, él sugirió ese plan para confundir al enemigo y hacerlo cometer algún error. Minos dijo…-

-¡Entonces ustedes debieron hacerle ver la total estupidez de su sugerencia!- dijo Perséfone, alzando la voz un poco.

-¿Qué está mal de ese plan, florecita?- dijo Hades, alzando las cejas.

-Vas a hacer que todos tus espectros, no solo el espía, crean que Violate nos traicionó- explicó Perséfone- ¿no ves que eso es malo, no solo para ella, sino para el Inframundo? ¡Los enemigos quieren que los espectros pierdan la esperanza!-

-Lo sé, Perséfone- dijo Hades, bajando la mirada- pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Thanatos está sufriendo. Y sospecho que Aiacos también. No sé me ocurre nada más que hacer. Entre los ciento ocho, uno es un traidor, y contar nuestros planes a los espectros hará que el espía lo sepa…-

Perséfone bajó la mirada tristemente. No le gustaba nada la idea, pero sabía que su marido tenía razón. No tenían ninguna otra alternativa. Suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo ella, bajando la mirada- no me gusta este plan, pero guardaré en secreto-

Hades sonrió, y besó las manos de su esposa con cariño.

x-x-x

 _Pasillo sur, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Aiacos caminaba hacia el comedor de Giudecca, donde se suponía que estaba Thanatos, para hablar con él sobre lo sucedido con Violate. ¡No era culpable, estaba seguro! Su corazón estaba encogido de horror. ¿Tan mal había tratado a la chica, dudando de ella, que estaba en esa actitud suicida de aceptar la culpa de algo que no había hecho?

El juez de Garuda sacudió la cabeza. No podía creerlo.

"Espera, Violate", pensaba Aiacos mientras se apresuraba a buscar al dios de la muerte "probaré tu inocencia y detendré la ejecución, así tenga que ser ejecutado yo en tu lugar… o contigo".

Aiacos suspiró. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Violate era fiel e incapaz de traicionar a Hades, o a él. Era fuerte, inteligente y hermosa, y además muy orgullosa. ¿Cómo había dudado de ella?

"Lo siento, Vi" pensó el juez, "yo causé este enorme problema, y yo lo resolveré. Lo prometo"

Aiacos apresuró el paso, y se encontró a Thanatos, quien caminaba con peligrosa tranquilidad hacia el comedor, donde iba a encontrar a Hades. El juez de Garuda aceleró su caminata, cerrándole el paso al dios. Éste se detuvo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres, Aiacos?- dijo Thanatos de mal humor, y poco faltó para que lo fulminara por su atrevimiento. Estaba preocupadísimo por Agatha, y enojado por lo que había tenido que hacer, fingir que condenaba a muerte a Violate.

-Señor Thanatos, por favor, solo le tomará un minuto- dijo Aiacos, clavando una rodilla en el suelo- vengo a hablar con usted sobre Violate-

Thanatos frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que Aiacos y Radamanthys desconocían de la estrategia que habían planeado con Minos. Le parecía un poco cruel, pues podía entender lo mucho que el juez de Garuda estaría preocupado por la chica que amaba. Quizá, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por Agatha, quizá hubiera dado un empujón al espectro en la dirección correcta. Pero…

-No hay nada de que hablar, Aiacos- dijo Thanatos en un solemne tono severo y fingidamente furioso- Violate confesó, y son los deseos de Hades que sea un ejemplo para que una traición así no vuelva a suceder-

-Señor Thanatos, estoy seguro de que se está culpando falsamente- dijo Aiacos en tono suplicante- por favor, señor, tiene que creerme. Si Agatha se culpara a sí misma, no le creería, ¿verdad?-

Aiacos había tocado una fibra sensible. Thanatos encendió su cosmo furioso, tomó al espectro del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared de manera muy agresiva.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hablar de Agatha!- dijo el dios, encendiendo su cosmo lleno de furia, y pronunciando cada palabra con peligrosa claridad.

Pero fue cuando Thanatos vio la tristeza en los ojos de Aiacos. La misma tristeza que él mismo tenía en sus ojos. Ambos estaban sufriendo lo mismo: la horrenda incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que les esperaba a las mujeres que amaban. Thanatos suspiró y lo soltó.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Thanatos en voz baja, suspirando y mirando a su alrededor, mientras que Aiacos recuperaba el aliento. Bajó la voz- bien, estamos solos. Aiacos- añadió, mirándolo fijamente, sin levantar la voz- te diré la verdad. Hay algo importante que tienes que saber-

x-x-x

 _Orilla norte de Cocytos, Inframundo_

 _Un poco antes_

No hubo nada que Agatha pudiera hacer al respecto. No podía abrir las cadenas, y no sabía que querían con su pulsera, pero la habían destruido y tomado solamente las estrellas negras. La chica se sintió terrible al respecto: era el único regalo que Thanatos le había hecho, y ahora estaba hecha pedazos. Las estrellas negras le recordaban mucho al dios de la muerte.

-Vamos, mocosa- dijo Didrika en una expresión llena de desprecio- no llores por esto. A ti no te iban a servir. A nosotros, en cambio…-

La mujer alemana se interrumpió al ver llegar a alguien más. Era el hombre, el espectro que había traicionado a Hades. Agatha frunció el entrecejo.

-Tenemos problemas, Didrika- dijo el hombre- no sé como, pero la estratega de Fleur de Lys está aquí, y es prisionera de Radamanthys en Caína-

La mujer frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso.

-Quizá por eso Fleur y los demás no pudieron encontrarla después de que escapó- dijo Didrika pensativa- no importa. Ya no la necesitamos. Lo que sí, debemos silenciarla antes de que revele nuestros planes a nuestros enemigos- sonrió- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

Agatha dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-¿Así que así tratan a sus aliados?- dijo la chica griega, mirando con desdén a ambos, mientras el espectro encapuchado salió apresuradamente de la cueva.

-Y aún no has visto lo que hacemos con nuestros enemigos- dijo la mujer- así que quédate callada mientras termino esto, si sabes lo que te conviene-

Agatha guardó silencio, pero continuó mirándola con desprecio. Didrika la ignoró, y se puso a acomodar las seis estrellas de la pulsera que había roto una junto a otra.

 _Click_

La chica griega abrió los ojos grandemente. El candado de la cadena alrededor de su tobillo se abrió, haciendo un sonido suave, y la chica quitó el candado y se desató la cadena de su tobillo, asegurándose que los enemigos no la vieran. Aprovechó que Didrika no la estaba viendo, y se puso de pie, para correr hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ambos enemigos la vieron y corrieron tras ella.

Agatha salió de la cueva hacia el río helado de Cocytos, y el hombre encapuchado la alcanzó, atrapándola por la espalda.

-Deja de moverte, mujer estúpida- dijo el hombre, y Agatha abrió los ojos grandemente. ¡Ya sabía quien era! No pudo hacer nada al respecto, pues el espía la arrastró de regreso a la cueva, y la tumbó en el suelo de nuevo.

-Aaah... ¡déjame!- gritó Agatha.

-Ni de broma- dijo Didrika, sonriendo, mientras que el hombre volvía a ponerle las cadenas en el tobillo- ahora quédate quieta, mientras te mostramos la sorpresa tenemos preparada para tu dios de la muerte y los demás habitantes de este inframundo-

Agatha frunció el entrecejo, frustrada, mientras Didrika sacaba una esfera de su bolso. La esfera estaba llena de una extraña energía que brillaba de manera impresionante dentro. La misma que contenía una gran parte del cosmo de Christoffer.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso?- preguntó Agatha, segura de que la respuesta no le gustaría ni un poco.

-Oh, nada importante- dijo Didrika- solamente traer de regreso a unos amigos. Quizá tú los conociste…-

Agatha no entendió por un momento lo que había dicho. ¿Traer de vuelta a quién? Abrió los ojos, un poco asustada por lo que había dicho. ¿Se refería a resucitar a los muertos? Si era así, ¿a quién se refería?

La esfera se abrió, llenando de luz las seis estrellas de la pulsera rota que Thanatos le había regalado, y Agatha reconoció la luz como un cosmo muy poderoso. Alzó las cejas. La luz se volvió cada vez más y más brillante, incluso hasta volverse cegadora. Agatha se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Cuando la luz desapareció, el corazón de la chica casi se detiene de un susto.

En lugar de las seis estrellas, la entrada de la cueva estaban de pie, uno junto a otro, seis personas: Lord Castlehaven, Emanuelle Bellini, Greta Neuer, Henry Northumberland, Eugéne Fontaine y Erebus Megalos. Este último, la persona que recordaba terriblemente bien, dio un paso al frente, y la miró con una sonrisa maligna.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Agatha- dijo Erebus, haciendo que la sangre dejara el rostro de la chica.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Hoy fue un horrendo día, la mitad del cual lo pasé en el tráfico. Por fin, estoy en casita y pude actualizar. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Quebrados

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **XI. QUEBRADOS**

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Momentos antes_

Aiacos había escuchado el relato del dios atentamente, sin interrumpirlo, aunque ganas no le faltaron. No podía creer lo que Thanatos acababa de decirle, y miraba al dios de la muerte con una expresión de incredulidad. Entonces, ¿todo había sido una farsa, un plan para desenmascarar al culpable?

Una parte de él se tranquilizó de verdad, como si un enorme peso se hubiera levantado de su corazón. Entonces, si había entendido bien, Violate era inocente, y Hades y los dioses gemelos lo sabían. Pero, ¿porqué no lo habían incluido a él en el plan? ¿Eso significaba que no confiaban en él? No, no era eso. No se explicaba muy bien porqué lo habían mantenido al margen.

-Pero, ¿porqué…?- comenzó el espectro de Garuda

-Violate nos pidió expresamente que ustedes no supieran- lo interrumpió Thanatos en voz baja, a modo de disculpa, adivinando los pensamientos del juez de Garuda- ella dijo que entre menos gente supiera de esto, mejor-

-Yo fui a verla hace apenas un rato- dijo él, cabizbajo, con una mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón: no sabía si estaba triste u ofendido, o las dos- y no me dijo nada. ¡Me vio sufriendo por ella, y dejó sufrir sin decirme nada!-

Aiacos se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la pared con un gesto enfurruñado. ¿Cómo su ala derecha había podido ser tan cruel como para ocultarle esa información y dejarlo creer que la iban a terminar? "Así como tú fuiste cruel y no creíste en ella", le dijo una molesta vocecita en su interior.

-Aiacos- dijo Thanatos con una expresión empática- si tuviera que adivinar… diría que fue porque te está devolviendo la descortesía de no confiar en ti como tú no confiaste en ella, ¿no es así?-

El espectro de Garuda sintió un horrendo vacío en su estómago cuando cayó en cuenta de ello. Su relación con Violate, tan hermosa y calmada como era, había sido destruída en apenas un par de días, en la primera dificultad que habían tenido juntos. Él desconfió de ella, y ella le devolvió el favor, tal y como había dicho el dios de la muerte.

Cayó en cuenta de la verdad, y fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima: ¡su relación con Violate estaba rota, hecha pedazos por la primera duda que surgió entre ellos!

-Discúlpeme, señor Thanatos- dijo Aiacos, inclinándose rápidamente- yo tengo… tengo que ir a ver a Violate de nuevo…-

Thanatos asintió. No sonrió, pero le lanzó una mirada llena de simpatía. El juez de Garuda agradeció al dios de la muerte, y se alejó rápidamente. Suspiró. Esperaba de corazón que esos dos se arreglaran. Hacían una linda pareja, y a leguas se notaba que ambos se adoraban, aunque se trataran con tanta formalidad en público.

El dios se la muerte estaba a punto de reanudar su camino hacia donde se encontraba Hades, cuando sintió un fuerte cosmo cerca del río helado de Cocytos. No le parecía conocido, y era muy parecido al de un santo de Athena, pero había algo equivocado con él. Era, también, muy poderoso.

Thanatos se detuvo, y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a Cocytos. Si ese cosmo tenía algo que ver con donde se encontraba Agatha, tendría que ir ahí lo más pronto posible.

x-x-x

 _Cocytos, Inframundo_

Hypnos y Radamanthys fueron alcanzados por Minos en el camino hacia Cocytos, y los tres se apresuraron hacia donde Victoria les había dicho que estaría Agatha. Mientras lo hacían, sintieron un fuerte cosmo emanando desde ese sitio. El dios del sueño tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Esto no me gusta…- dijo Hypnos en voz baja. Radamanthys asintió.

Los tres se apresuraron hacia la orilla norte del río helado, y pronto notaron que el cosmo que les había llamado la atención se consumió por completo y desapareció. Continuaron hacia el sitio de donde había emanado el cosmo extraño, y pronto vieron la cueva. Eso no fue lo que hizo que el dios del Sueño se detuviera de golpe.

En la puerta de la cueva, había un grupo de personas. Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo furiosamente al verlos. Al menos a dos de ellos los había conocido en Catania, y sabía de buena fuente que deberían de estar muertos. Al igual, Minos vio a otro hombre que él mismo había visto morir en Esparta, y que ahora tenía a Agatha firmemente sujeta de los hombros. Para alivio de Hypnos, la chica estaba, fuera de de su expresión asustada y molesta, relativamente ilesa. Erebus la había soltado de sus cadenas y sacado a la salida de la cueva.

-Vaya, mira nada más, si es Hypnos, dios del Sueño, el gemelo de tu adorado Thanatos, querida- dijo en voz alta Erebus, hablando muy cerca del oído de Agatha, quien hizo una expresión de fastidio- no pensé que fueras a salir de tu escondite. ¿Estás listo para ser sellado, igual que tu hermano lo fue?-

Hypnos no dijo nada. Pasó su vista por los enemigos. Todos los hombres habían estado recientemente muertos, excepto una mujer que estaba con ellos. No había ningún espectro. ¿Se habían equivocado, y ningún espectro los había traicionado? No, los traidores seguramente tenían a alguien infiltrado en los espectros. ¿Quién era entonces?

Y entonces el dios del Sueño lo entendió. Hypnos frunció el entrecejo, y se volvió a Radamanthys, aunque sin quitar la vista de los enemigos.

-Radamanthys, el espectro traidor no está aquí con ellos- dijo Hypnos en voz baja, solo para que el espectro de Wyvern escuchara- tengo un mal presentimiento. Hades está con Perséfone. Regresa inmediatamente a Giudecca. Asegúrate que Violate esté a salvo-

-Pero…- comenzó Radamanthys.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hypnos en voz baja- aquí está Minos, y siento que Thanatos también viene hacia acá. Todo estará bien-

Radamanthys asintió, obedeciendo de inmediato, y se retiró. Una vez que desapareció, Hypnos se volvió hacia los enemigos, encendió su cosmo y miró a Erebus con especial agresividad.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Hypnos en voz baja, y señaló a Agatha- déjala ir, y arreglaremos esto entre nosotros-

Los enemigos se echaron a reír.

-¿Acaso crees que somos estúpidos, dios del Sueño?- dijo Erebus, sonriendo horriblemente- ven por ella si te atreves… y si no quieres que tu gemelo pierda a la mujer que ama-

-¡No!- gritó Agatha, intentando soltarse del hombre- ¡señor Hypnos, no lo haga, es una trampa!-

-Shhh… silencio, pequeña- dijo Erebus, cubriéndole la boca- no querrás arruinarle la sorpresa al dios del Sueño, ¿o sí?-

Hypnos evaluó la situación. Agatha no estaría bien si se negaba. Pero con toda seguridad eso era una trampa. No estaba seguro como, pero debía serlo: recordaba muy bien lo que Victoria había dicho. Volvió su vista a Agatha, quien lo miraba desesperadamente, como si con sus ojos intentara decirle que no lo hiciera. El dios del Sueño se lo agradeció de corazón, pero decidió que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. Thanatos aún no llegaba.

-Esta bien- dijo Hypnos, suspirando resignado- entraré voluntariamente en su trampa, y me dejaré sellar, si ustedes liberan a Agatha y se la entregan a Minos. Y como ya una vez traicionaron a Thanatos, les pediré que ustedes lo hagan primero-

-¡No!- dijo Minos, alarmado- señor Hypnos, no puede…-

-Silencio, Minos- dijo Hypnos solemnemente, pero con bastante autoridad, que el juez no respondió- solo tienes que obedecer-

-¿Y porqué confiaríamos en tu palabra?- dijo Erebus, mientras intentaba evitar que Agatha se soltara. La chica estaba desesperada. No quería ver también a Hypnos ser sellado. Haber visto cuando sellaron a Thanatos, y lo había visto gritar de dolor mientras el cofre absorbía su alma aquella vez. Había sido horrible, y no quería que el dios del sueño también pasara por eso.

-Porque yo no los he traicionado- dijo Hypnos con seriedad- a diferencia de ti, por ejemplo, que traicionaste la promesa que le hiciste a Thanatos-

Erebus sonrió maléficamente.

-De acuerdo, te la daré- dijo el hombre. Dio unos pasos delante, y de un empujón lanzó a Agatha a los brazos de Minos, quien la detuvo para evitar que cayera al suelo. El espectro notó, furioso, que uno de los tobillos de la chica tenía una herida circular que se veía muy molesta y dolorosa. Si él quería masacrarlos, no se imaginaba que haría Thanatos con ellos cuando se enterara.

-No lo dejes, Minos- dijo Agatha en voz baja- no merecen su confianza-

Minos asintió, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Hypnos dio un paso adelante, e inmediatamente sintió algo extraño. Se sentía débil. Además, sin que se lo esperaba, sintió como una fuerza invisible hizo que cayera de rodillas, con todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente. Los enemigos se echaron a reír.

-Que bien te sienta eso, Hypnos- dijo Erebus en un tono burlón, acercándose a él y poniendo un cofrecito frente a él- pero no tanto como esto. Pasarás los siguientes cientos de años en este cofre. Hasta nunca, dios del Sueño-

Erebus abrió la cajita, y una fuerza invisible comenzó a absorber a Hypnos. Minos dio un paso hacia delante, intentando detenerlo, pero sabía que sería en vano. Agatha se llevó las manos a la boca, preocupada por que sentía que todo ello había sido su culpa, otra vez. El dios del Sueño hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el cofre lo absorbía. Sin embargo, algo hizo que el cofre se botara de las manos de Erebus, que cayó al suelo haciendo un gesto de dolor. Hypnos dejó de ser absorbido, pero se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo, sin poderse levantar por el poder de la trampa que le habían puesto.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Erebus, levantando la vista. Palideció al ver la respuesta a su pregunta. No solo él, todos los enemigos se agitaron al ver al recién llagado.

Thanatos se había acercado a ellos lentamente, con su agresivo cosmo encendido, con una bola de energía de su cosmo en su mano y una expresión amenazante en su rostro.

-Thanatos…- dijo Agatha en voz baja, preocupada y aliviada de verlo en partes iguales.

-El día de hoy se han metido con mi chica y con mi hermano- dijo furioso el dios de la muerte- espero que hayan disfrutado sus escasos minutos de vida, porque todos ustedes regresarán inmediatamente al Tártaro, a donde pertenecen-

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Victoria estaba tomando una taza de té que Queen le había llevado. La chica miró curiosa al espectro que Radamanthys había asignado para cuidar de ella. Le parecía demasiado femenino en apariencia, pero después de charlar un poco con él le cayó bien.

No podía creer que Radamanthys, ese chico gruñón que había conocido por accidente hacía tantos años, fuera uno de los jueces del Inframundo, terrible y temido por todos. Incluso Queen se mostraba renuente a desobedecerlo.

-¿Realmente le tienen miedo a Radamanthys?- preguntó Victoria.

-El señor Radamanthys- la corrigió Queen. Victoria se echó a reír.

La chica levantó la vista mientras reía, y vio a un extraño espectro que nunca había visto acercarse a ellos. Alzó las cejas, pero no pensó más en ello, incluso sonriendo al recién llegado. Éste encendió su cosmo y, antes de que Queen pudiera volverse, le propició un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó fuera de combate. Mientras Queen cayó inconsciente al suelo, Victoria gritó, asustada, y se levantó, alejándose de él.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo la chica, alarmada- ¿qué le hiciste?-

El espectro se volvió hacia ella. Era un hombre alto, con una larga cabellera rubia, y usando un sapuri como el resto de los espectros. Pero sus ojos… había algo en sus ojos que no estaba bien. Eran negros, todos negros, excepto el iris, el cual era blanco.

-Así que tú eres la chica que se le escapó a Fleur de Lys en Atenas- dijo el recién llegado.

Victora, asustada, miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que la protegiera de ese espectro, y tomó un atizador que estaba junto a la chimenea de la habitación donde se encontraba, y se preparó para defenderse con él.

-Y tú eres el espectro traidor del Inframundo- dijo la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando el atizador con ambas manos, preparada para pelear. El espectro se echó a reír.

-Lo lamento, niña- dijo el espectro- pero eso no te servirá para salvarte de mí-

El espectro se lanzó hacia ella. La chica lo golpeó un par de veces con el atizador, pero el espectro se lo tumbó de sus manos con un rápido movimiento. Acto seguido, la tiró al suelo y se lanzó sobre ella. Victoria se giró e intentó arrastrarse tras una de las sillas de la habitación, pero el espectro la tomó de unos de los tobillos y tiró de él. Victoria solo atinó a patearlo en la cara, y se apresuró a levantarse para salir de ahí.

No sirvió de nada, pues el enemigo la alcanzó fácilmente. La volvió a tumbar en el suelo y la tomó del cuello con ambas manos, comenzando a apretarlo con fuerza. Victoria intentó quitárselo de encima, pero una chica sin cosmo no era rival para un espectro de Hades. Queen seguía tumbado inconsciente junto a ella, sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando el oxígeno se le acababa y ella estaba a punto de rendirse, Victoria sintió un alivio inmediato. Abrió los ojos, y vio que el hombre ya no estaba sobre ella, sino que estaba en una posición incómoda contra la pared más alejada de ella. No entendió. ¿Qué había pasado? La chica se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Otro espectro había llegado junto a ella. Sonrió aliviada al reconocerlo.

-Radamanthys…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Lamento que haya pasado esto, Victoria- le dijo Radamanthys en voz baja, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- espera un segundo, arreglaré un pequeño asunto con este hombre, y te lo explicaré enseguida…-

-¡Radamanthys!- dijo el espectro que había atacado a Victoria- se suponía que estabas en Cocytos con Hypnos…-

-Tuve una corazonada- dijo el espectro de Wyvern, sonriendo con malicia mientras se colocaba entre el espectro y Victoria- debí imaginarme que una sucia rata como tú sería el traidor. Minos estará muy decepcionado de ti cuando se entere, Byaku de Nigromante-

El espectro nombrado se echó a reír.

-Lo lamento, _señor_ Radamanthys- dijo el espectro de Nigromante, y señaló a Victoria- esa chica sabe demasiado de los planes de mis amos, y me han ordenado silenciarla-

Radamanthys dejó de sonreír y frunció el entrecejo.

-No la vas a tocar, sucio traidor- dijo el juez.

-Ya veremos- dijo Byaku.

Ambos encendieron sus cosmos, y se atacaron mutuamente. Mientras lo hacía, Radamanthys extendió la alas de su sapuri para proteger con ellas a Victoria del ataque del espectro, en vez de protegerse a sí mismo.

El ataque de Byaku no fue rival para el poder de uno de los jueces del Inframundo. El espectro de Nigromante cayó al suelo tras un solo golpe, derrotado, pero aún con vida. Tan pronto como lo venció, Radamanthys se sentó en una de las sillas que no había sido destruída, e hizo una mueca de dolor, llevándose las manos al costado.

-Radamanthys, ¿estás bien?- dijo Victoria, saliendo de su sorpresa y apresurándose a su lado. Notó la sangre fluyendo de uno de los costados del espectro, escurriendo por debajo del sapuri- ¡Rada, estas herido!-

-No es nada, mujer- le dijo Radamanthys- no hagas drama por un tontería así-

Victoria no le creyó.

-Estás herido por mi culpa- dijo Victoria- por favor, déjame verte-

-No- dijo el juez con firmeza- ¡he dicho! No insistas-

-Vamos…- le dijo la chica- ¿por favor?-

Radamanthys iba a levantar la voz y decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero la chica lo miró con una expresión tan linda que el espectro no pudo decirle que no. Resignado, el juez gruñó pero obedeció lo que le dijo la chica, quitándose el sapuri y mostrándole la herida que tenía en el costado. No era muy profunda, pero seguía sangrando.

-Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa- dijo la chica- me estabas protegiendo-

-No es nada, ya te lo dije- gruñó Radamanthys, haciendo una expresión de fastidio- he tenido peores…-

Victoria sonrió tristemente. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Gordon y otros de los espectros de Caína llegaron a ver que había sucedido, y se dieron cuenta también que su líder estaba herido. Valentine trajo unas cadenas para atar al traidor Byaku, y los Gordon trajo algunas cosas para limpiar la herida del juez de Wyvern. Tras vendar la herida del juez, Victoria sonrió y besó a Radamanthys en la mejilla. Éste la miró, parpadeando perplejo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- gruñó de nuevo el juez de Wyvern.

-Gracias por salvarme, Rada- dijo Victoria- creí que…-

-No iba a dejar que ese traidor te lastimara- dijo Radamanthys en un tono seco. Suspiró- te quedarás aquí en Caína, Gordon y Valentine te cuidarán y protegerán con sus vidas mientras llevo a este traidor de regreso a Giudecca- al decir eso, los dos espectros asintieron- Violate ya ha estado demasiado tiempo encerrada. No tardaré-

Victoria estaba decepcionada porque Radamanthys se iba, pero asintió resignada. Esperaba que volviera pronto. La chica se sentó en una esquina, mientras que Gordon y Valentine esperaban de pie junto a ella, vigilando que estuviera a salvo. Victoria sonrió. Nunca, ningún hombre había hecho algo parecido por ella.

x-x-x

 _Calabozo de Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Poco antes_

Tras haber hablado con Thanatos sobre Violate, Aiacos se había apresurado a volver a verla. Nuevamente Kagaho se negó a dejarlos solos, lo cual le causó una gran irritación al juez de Garuda. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Kagaho? No era un juez y aunque era casi igual de poderoso, en justicia, tendría que obedecerlo. Pero el espectro de Bennu dijo que sus órdenes provenían de Thanatos, y que no podía desobedecerlo.

-Déjame a solas con ella- insistió Aiacos- ¿qué acaso no confías en mí?¿crees que yo soy el traidor?-

Kagaho se echó a reír.

-No creo nada, señor Aiacos- dijo el espectro de Bennu- solo digo que el señor Thanatos dijo que nadie. Sin excepción-

Aiacos estaba furioso.

-¡Yo soy un juez del Inframundo!- exclamó Aiacos, alzando la voz y encendiendo su cosmo lleno de furia- ¡no soy ningún traidor, porque fui digno de la confianza del señor Hades!- respiró hondo, y se calmó- así como Violate es mi lugarteniente, mi ala derecha, quien siempre ha tenido mi completa confianza y jamás sería capaz de traicionarnos-

Violate había dado un respingo cuando el juez alzó la voz, pero se mantuvo testarudamente evitando su mirada. Una vez que vio que no había nada que hacer con respecto a Kagaho, el juez de Garuda entró a la celda donde había estado encerrada. Violate lo siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Claro que lo adoraba y deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos, y perdonarlo por todo, pero estaba muy dolida y ofendida.

Aiacos se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, mirándola sin decir ni una sola palabra. Después de un rato de silencio obstinado de parte de la espectro, Violate por fin habló.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la espectro de Behemoth en un tono insolente- ¿tiene algo que decir, _señor_ Aiacos? Creí que ya habíamos terminado la conversación-

-Aparentemente no la habíamos terminado- dijo Aiacos- porque el señor Thanatos me dijo que deliberadamente me ocultaste una parte importante de la información sobre el tema del que estábamos hablando-

Violate levantó la mirada hacia él. Rayos, ahora Aiacos sabía la verdad, y sabía que ella había pedido que no le dijeran. No había pensado en que hacer en ese momento. No atinó más que a bajar la mirada.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú me hicieras eso. Aunque entiendo porqué lo hiciste- continuó Aiacos- yo no confié en ti cuando más lo necesitabas, y tú me devolviste el favor. Estábamos tan unidos antes, y a la primera dificultad que tuvimos, dudamos uno del otro y nos quebramos…-

-Si estamos quebrados- dijo Violate en un tono orgulloso, pero con sumo pesar en su corazón- no hay más que decir, ¿o sí?-

Eso le dolió en el alma a Aiacos, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su rostro no lo mostrara.

-Sí, yo aún tengo algo que decir, Violate- dijo el juez de Garuda, y extendió las manos para tomar las de la chica con suma suavidad y delicadeza. Violate intentó retirar sus manos, pero Aiacos las tomó con un poco más de fuerza, y la chica no lo intentó de nuevo- yo te amo, Vi. Me arrepiento de haber dudado de ti. Quizá no merezca que me perdones por lo que hice, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti el tiempo necesario para que me perdones, y a intentar reparar nuestra relación-

Violate lo miró a los ojos. Vio dolor y arrepentimiento en ellos, pero también notó que el espectro la miraba con cariño.

-No sé…- comenzó a decir Violate- no sé si lo podré perdonar, señor Aiacos…-

-No necesito que lo digas enseguida- dijo Aiacos, inclinándose para besar las manos de la espectro, una por una- esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Y ahora- añadió, poniéndose de pie- creo que ya has estado encerrada lo suficiente-

El juez se puso de pie y, antes de que Violate entendiera que era lo que iba a hacer o Kagaho pudiera detenerlo, Aiacos encendió su cosmo y rompió de un golpe las cadenas que aprisionaban a la chica.

-¡Aiacos!- dijo Kagaho, escandalizado, olvidándose de llamarlo formalmente- ¿qué estás haciendo? Las órdenes del señor Thanatos…-

-Las órdenes del señor Thanatos te las puedes meter por donde mejor te quepan- dijo Aiacos en voz alta- ¡Violate es inocente, y se acabó! No la retendrás aquí por más tiempo-

-¡No estás pensando coherentemente, Aiacos!- dijo Kagaho a su vez.

Aiacos iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió cuando Radamanthys entró al calabozo, llevando a rastras a un muy golpeado Byaku, quien no oponía ninguna resistencia.

-¡Radamanthys!- dijo Aiacos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Radamanthys?- dijo Kagaho, cruzándose los brazos, exasperado. Odiaba el desorden que se estaba haciendo- ¿qué hace aquí?¿y porqué trae a ese espectro…?-

-¿Ya liberaste a Violate, Aiacos? Perfecto- dijo Radamanthys, y señaló al espectro que llevaba a rastras- aquí traigo al verdadero espía: Byaku de Nigromante. Se descubrió a sí mismo al atacar a Queen y querer silenciar a la chica que encontré en Grecia, y confesó que él era el espía. Gordon y Valentine son testigos también…-

Aiacos sonrió ampliamente, y con una señal ambos jueces ordenaron a Kagaho a encerrar a Byaku en el mismo sitio donde habían encerrado a la espectro de Behemoth.

-Y ahora, Vi- le dijo Aiacos, alzando las cejas con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la chica tan pronto como sintieron el cosmo de Thanatos elevarse amenazadoramente en Cocytos- falta darle una lección a los enemigos que osaron meterse contigo-

Violate sonrió levemente, pero se soltó de Aiacos de nuevo con un gesto.

-Te dije que no me tocaras de nuevo, Aiacos- siseó Violate. Aún estaba ofendida con Aiacos, pero no tenían tiempo de discutir. Llamó su sapuri, el cual la cubrió inmediatamente, causándole a la espectro una agradable sensación, pues lo había extrañado. También encendió su cosmo con una sonrisa traviesa, y se dirigió a Cocytos, a donde emanaban los cosmos de Hypnos y Thanatos, seguida de Aiacos y Radamanthys.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Es hora de patear traseros, pero lamentablemente el primer trasero pateado fue el de Aiacos por su propia estupidez. Va a tener que esforzarse bastante para arreglar todas sus metidas de pata. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Seth

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **XII. SETH**

 _Cocytos, Inframundo_

Thanatos estaba más que furioso por lo que había pasado. Una parte de él estaba aliviado de que Agatha estuviera relativamente bien. La chica estaba apoyada en Minos, con la mirada baja, avergonzada de lo que había pasado. Thanatos adivinó muy bien lo que sucedió: le habían arrebatado la pulsera de estrellas negras, y la habían usado para revivir a algunos de los enemigos. El dios de la muerte la miró y, por un segundo, suavizó su mirada, para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Thanatos, mirando a los enemigos- necesitabas un objeto con mi cosmo para que sirviera de ancla y poder revertir la muerte. Y supongo que también debiste usar un cosmo muy poderoso para hacerlo-

-Ah, el dios de la muerte no es tan tonto como parece- dijo Didrika con una sonrisa llena de maldad- nos hiciste un favor haciendo ese regalo a la chica-

-¿Qué cosmo usaron?- dijo Thanatos, aún sin sonreír- porque tendría que ser uno muy poderoso, y casi consumir a su dueño. Se sintió como un santo de Athena-

-Un cosmo que robamos a un aprendiz del Santuario de Athena- dijo Didrika- ahora, basta de preguntas. Ahora que tenemos a ambos dioses gemelos, los dos podrían compartir un cofre-

Thanatos no respondió, y miró a su alrededor. Hypnos aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo que su cosmo estaba siendo inhibido por la trampa.

-Te agradecería que dejaras en paz también a mi gemelo- dijo Thanatos.

-Lo lamento, Thanatos- dijo Erebus- tenemos un trato-

-Y yo les propongo un nuevo trato- les dijo Thanatos- ríndanse de inmediato, y haré que su muerte y su castigo sea menos doloroso de lo que se merecen-

-Lo siento, no hay trato- dijo Erebus, encendiendo su cosmo y dirigiéndolo hacia ellos. Al sentir el cosmo del hombre, Agatha cayó al suelo por completo, y Minos no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, incapaz de usar su propio cosmo.

-¡Déjalos!- dijo Thanatos en un tono de advertencia.

-Oblígame- dijo Erebus.

Thanatos frunció el entrecejo, y estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente, cuando un grito de Agatha se lo impidió.

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo la chica con dificultad- ¡no te acerques…!-

-Agatha tiene razón, señor Thanatos- dijo Minos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantar la mirada- a unos pasos de donde está usted, es una trampa que debilita a los dioses… es lo que está manteniendo así al señor Hypnos-

Erebus hizo una mueca, decepcionado.

-Didrika- dijo Erebus, volviéndose a la chica alemana de una manera significativa- a nuestro aliado, llámalo para que abra un portal. Bellini y los demás tienen que irse, el señor Deimos los está esperando…-

La mujer alemana asintió. Un cosmo extraño, divino, se sintió a su alrededor, y un portal hacia el mundo humano apareció, distorsionando la realidad en el Inframundo. Los enemigos resucitados comenzaron a salir por él, empezando por Greta y seguida por los otros hombres, excepto Erebus, quien seguía sonriendo maléficamente y manteniendo su poder sobre el espectro de Grifo y la chica. Cuando solamente faltaban Didrika y Erebus para cruzar el portal, un fuerte golpe de cosmo cayó sobre éste, cerrándose y destruyéndose, sorprendiendo a todos, aliados y enemigos del Inframundo.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el origen del cosmo que había hecho eso. Hypnos y Thanatos no pudieron evitar sonreír. Hades había llegado.

-Nadie más entrará o saldrá del Inframundo sin mi permiso a partir de ya- dijo el dios, encendiendo su cosmo con furia.

-¡No!- exclamó Didrika- ¿qué han hecho?¡Estamos atrapados aquí!-

Hades asintió gravemente, con una expresión que parecía que no perdonaría a ninguno de los enemigos. Al darse cuenta, Didrika salió huyendo de ahí, mientras que Erebus se preparó para pelear. Ante la sorpresa, Erebus dejó de usar su cosmo por un momento, por lo que la presión sobre Minos y Agatha desapareció, y por fin pudieron levantarse. No así Hypnos, que seguía de rodillas, intentando en vano ponerse en pie de nuevo. Agatha pasó sus ojos alrededor de Hypnos y vio tres piedras formadas en un triangulo en el suelo.

-Minos, las piedras- dijo Agatha- eso es lo que tiene así al señor Hypnos-

Minos observó las piedras, y asintió. Recordaba que un enviado de Poseidón les habían dicho algo parecido. El espectro de Grifo encendió su cosmo y, con su ataque COSMIC MARIONNETION, rodeó y deshizo las tres piedras que la chica le había señalado, liberando así al dios del Sueño, quien se sintió de inmediato aliviado. Thanatos se acercó y le ofreció la mano a su gemelo, quien la aceptó.

-Gracias, Thanatos- dijo Hypnos, respirando aliviado de sentirse libre y sonriendo levemente. Había sido como estar sellado en el cofre sagrado.

-No, yo soy quien tiene que agradecerte- dijo Thanatos sin sonreír. Realmente estaba furioso- gracias por llegar a tiempo por ella, y por…-

-Lo sé, hermano, no necesitas decir nada- dijo Hypnos, sonriendo.

Thanatos también sonrió, y se volvió furioso hacia los dos hombres.

-Creo que debo ser yo quien los destruya- dijo Thanatos, encendiendo su cosmo- sobre todo porque se atrevieron a volver a ponerle las manos encima a mi chica otra vez-

-Ya te sellé una vez, Thanatos, y la mujer tuvo que liberarte- dijo Erebus, recuperando la compostura y encendiendo su cosmo- te voy a herir de una manera que jamás podrás recuperarte-

Erebus atacó al mismo tiempo que Thanatos le lanzaba un ataque. El ataque del enemigo iba directamente hacia Agatha, pero ese mortal no eran rival para un dios. Rápidamente desapareció, y apareció delante de su chica, para detener el ataque con sus manos sin el mayor esfuerzo.

-Refúndete en lo más profundo del infierno, maldito- dijo Thanatos, encendiendo su cosmo y creando una esfera de cosmo para atacarlo con su TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE. El enemigo, siendo un simple mortal sin mayor poder, fue evaporado por completo por el ataque del dios de la muerte, y su alma regresó inmediatamente al Inframundo, de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Hades suspiró, aliviado.

-Solo nos falta una sola persona, esa mujer que se escapó- dijo Hades, cruzándose de brazos- y después, tendremos que avisar a Athena y a Poseidón lo que acaba de suceder. Minos- añadió el dios, volviéndose al juez- apresúrate a seguir a la mujer y detenla. No podemos dejar que siga causando daño al Inframundo-

Minos asintió y, tras dejar a Agatha seguramente junto a Thanatos, salió corriendo rápidamente a donde se encontraba.

-Deimos se pasó esta vez. El muy maldito me va a escuchar esta vez. Y también iré a hablar con Zeus: esto no puede seguir así- dijo Hades, con su cosmo encendido de furia, apretando los puños, pero suspiró aliviado- menos mal que ya terminó todo-

Los dioses gemelos asintieron gravemente, pues estaban muy preocupados. Thanatos pasó su brazo por la espalda de Agatha y la atrajo a sí mismo, aliviado de que estuviera sana y salva. Pero su alivio no duró por mucho tiempo.

-Lo lamento, dioses del Inframundo- dijo una voz masculina resonó donde estaban los tres dioses, haciéndolos dar un respingo de sorpresa- pero esto aún no se ha acabado-

Todos los presentes vieron la distorsión en el espacio, y sintieron un fuerte cosmo apareciendo en medio de ellos, a pesar de que Hades había usado su poder para evitar la entrada y salida de mortales del Inframundo. De la distorsión apareció un hombre emanando un gran y poderoso cosmo. Hades y los dos dioses dieron varios pasos atrás, Thanatos protegiendo a Agatha.

Era evidente para todos los presentes, que el recién llegado era un dios. Tenía la piel muy oscura, casi negra. Usaba una túnica blanca con dorado, y sandalias doradas. Llevaba puesto en su cabeza un tocado con líneas azules y doradas.

Era un dios egipcio. Los tres dioses lo supieron desde que lo vieron.

-¿Quién eres tú, extranjero?- dijo Hades, entrecerrando los ojos y encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazadora- ¿qué haces en mi reino?

-Oh, que posesivo eres con el Inframundo, Hades- dijo el dios recién llegado, haciendo brillar algo en su mano. Una espada egipcia curva, con un mango de madera y una hoja de bronce- me llamo Seth, dios egipcio de las tinieblas, del terror y de todo lo que no es bueno. Ahora entienden porqué congenio tan bien con Deimos-

-¿Eres aliado de Deimos?- dijo Hades, haciendo aparecer su espada.

-Ambos tenemos un entendimiento- dijo Seth, sonriendo y encendiendo su cosmo. Con él, creó un campo de energía que los encerró a él y a Hades, dejando a los dioses gemelos fuera y sin posibilidades de ayudar. El rey del Inframundo frunció aún más el entrecejo, preparado a pelear.

-Ahora, Hades, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder aquí. Supe que tu linda reina está sola en Giudecca- dijo el dios con una sonrisa malvada que hizo que Hades palideciera de horror- te dejaré fuera de combate, junto a tus dioses sirvientes, e iré directamente por ella. ¡Cómo me voy a divertir!-

Hades inflamó su cosmo de furia, con lo que hizo aparecer su espada. La desenvainó, y lanzó una embestida con ella, que el dios egipcio evadió muy fácilmente. Por su parte, Seth arañó uno de los brazos del rey del Inframundo con la suya, sacando un poco de sangre. El dios egipcio se echó a reír.

-Dicen que tu reina es muy linda, de cabellos rojos y piel blanca como la nieve. Nada parecida a mi mujer- continuó Seth, mientras apuntaba su espada curva hacia Hades- particularmente me gusta su cabellera rojiza. Sería un buen trofeo cuando termine con ella-

El rey del Inframundo apretó los dientes. La idea de que ese infeliz estuviera tan cerca de su reina le provocó nauseas. Pero tenía que vencerlo.

-No te atrevas siquiera a pensar en ella, sucio infeliz- dijo Hades, encendiendo su cosmo con más fuerza y lanzando al enemigo hacia la el suelo. Cuando el rey del Inframundo lo iba a atravesar con su espada, Seth le dio otra estocada en el brazo con la suya, y ésta se manchó de sangre otra vez- arggg…-

-Dime algo, Hades, ¿qué tal es tu esposa en la cama?- dijo Seth, alzando las cejas y relamiéndose los labios, contribuyendo a la furia del dios- muero por probarla… no te importaría, ¿verdad?-

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!- dijo Hades, alzando la voz de nuevo- ¡ni siquiera la menciones, maldito pervertido!

Seth se echó a reír, lo cual no ayudaba al rey del Inframundo a concentrarse en la pelea. El dios egipcio lo sabía, y estaba decidido a enervar a Hades tanto como fuera posible, pues parecía saber que era la única manera en que iba a ganarle.

Pero Hades ya había tenido suficiente. Levantó su espada, dando un grito furioso, y la clavó en el costado del dios, quien desapareció dando un alarido. El campo de fuerza desapareció, e Hypnos se acercó a él, preocupado.

-¿Está bien, señor Hades?- preguntó el dios del Sueño.

-Estoy bien, son solo unos rasguños- dijo el rey del Inframundo, mirando los cortes que tenía- pero quisiera ir a Giudecca a asegurarme de que Perséfone está bien-

-Lo está- dijo Hypnos- siento su cosmo, y el de Seth desapareció por completo del Inframundo-

Hades asintió. No le hacía ninguna gracia que otro dios haya entrado al Inframundo sin autorización y con tan viles intenciones, aún más porque Deimos tenía un poderoso aliado. Tras asegurarse de que Perséfone estuviera a salvo, se apresuraría a avisar a Athena y Poseidón lo sucedido.

x-x-x

 _Camino hacia la Séptima Prisión, Inframundo_

Didrika había logrado escapar, y se dirigía a toda prisa a la salida del Inframundo. Si bien Hades había sellado todas las salidas en sus dominios, las salidas más allá del Aqueronte no se verían afectadas, y podría usar una.

La mujer sintió el cosmo de Erebus desaparecer. Que chasco que, después de todo su trabajo, uno de los seis que había logrado traer de regreso se habían perdido. Igual que Byaku, se había dado cuenta de que perdió su pelea contra Radamanthys y no logró silenciar a Victoria.

Un grupo de cosmos hizo que se detuviera de golpe. La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, pero si es Violate- dijo la mujer en un tono sarcástico- que extraño que te hayan dejado salir. Se tardaron bastante en entender que no eras tú el problema- se echó a reír- los pobres espectros no podían ver lo que estaba frente a sus propias narices: que tú no eras capaz de ser el espía. Una espectro como tú no tiene la suficiente inteligencia ni ambición para serlo-

-Calla, mujer, estás en serios problemas- dijo Aiacos, visiblemente enojado por la manera en la que le hablaba a Violate, encendiendo su cosmo de manera agresiva, como si estuviera dispuesto a desmembrar al enemigo sin tentarse el corazón- vas a pagar por todo el daño que has hecho-

La mujer se echó a reír.

-Al parecer seré detenida por ustedes y no podré salir del Inframundo- dijo Didrika, cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente, como si no le importara- bien, pero primero, haré todo el daño que pueda-

-No puedes dañarnos, mujer- dijo Radamanthys orgullosamente, con su cosmo encendido furiosamente- somos jueces del Inframundo-

-Quizá no, quizá sí- dijo Didrika con algo de malicia, encendiendo su cosmo también- no deberían subestimarme. Puedo ser una mujer, pero soy más poderosa que los otros como yo que han enfrentado-

Antes de que se lo esperaran, Didrika apuntó con su mano hacia Radamanthys. Varios aros de descargas eléctricas rodearon al juez de Wyvern, quien cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, sin poder librarse de ellas. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron dolorosamente, y herido como estaba, sintió la sangre volver a fluir de su herida en el costado.

-¡Radamanthys!- gritaron Aiacos y Violate al mismo tiempo, preocupados por su compañero.

La mujer alemana se echó a reír, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo y mostrándoles una esfera de energía en sus manos-

-No se esperaban eso, ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer entre risas malvadas- ¿saben como lo hice? Tomé un poco del cosmo robado de un aprendiz de santo de Athena para volverme más fuerte. ¿Quien sigue? Ah, sí, mi estimada Violetita-

Violate frunció el entrecejo y se puso en guardia.

-Eres una mujer, y aún así sirves a Hades como si fueras un hombre- dijo Didrika con desprecio, haciendo que Aiacos apretara los puños lleno de furia- eres una aberración, y por ello te aborrezco, Violate-

-Haz lo peor que tengas, mujer- le dijo Violate con la sonrisa traviesa que mostraba cada vez que peleaba- a ver si esta aberración pelea mejor que tú-

La mujer asintió y golpeó el suelo con su puño, abriendo una grieta en la tierra y separando a Aiacos de Violate por un amplio abismo. Ambos se miraron fugazmente por un minuto, pero Violate borró su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del espectro de Garuda. La chica suspiró y se volvió a su oponente.

-¿Esto es lo peor que tienes?- dijo Violate, de nuevo regresando a su sonrisa socarrona, tomando uno de sus largos mechones de cabello y quitándolo de su camino, pasándoselo hacia la espalda, y cerrando sus puños.

-Que bueno que preguntas, querida- dijo ella, encendiendo su cosmo otra vez.

La mujer cerró su mano, y Radamanthys dejó escapar otro grito de dolor. Violate desvió sus ojos hacia ella, preocupada por el juez, pero esa era la distracción que Didrika quería. Y, de nuevo, tras apuntar con su mano, le disparó otro grupo de aros de electricidad. Violate, tomada por sorpresa por este ataque, no se movió: ¡no podía hacer nada para evitarlo! De pronto, la chica sintió un empujón a su lado, que la tumbó al suelo, quitándola del camino del ataque de Didrika, para después escuchar un grito de dolor de Aiacos.

La espectro de Behemoth levantó la vista.

Aiacos había cruzado el abismo creado entre ambos, la había empujado, quitándola del camino del ataque y, en consecuencia, lo había recibido todo él, de lleno. Aiacos cayó al suelo tan pronto como fue golpeado, al igual que Radamanthys, pálido y apretando los dientes, y se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Violate corrió al lado del espectro de Garuda y se arrodilló junto a él. Intentó tocarlo, aliviar su dolor de alguna manera. No pudo. Los aros de energía lo rodeaban y no dejaban siquiera que lo ayudara de alguna manera, o que lo tocara.

-Aiacos…- dijo Violate en voz baja, mirándolo con desesperación.

-No… no te preocupes por mí, Vi…- dijo Aiacos entre dientes, sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos: los estaba apretando involuntariamente por el dolor- tienes… tienes que vencerla tú… tú puedes-

-¡Detente!- gritó Violate, volviéndose a Didrika, teniendo una horrible sensación de dolor en su corazón al ver al juez de Garuda de esa manera- ¡detén este ataque! Por favor. Aiacos… está sufriendo-

La mujer se echó a reír de nuevo, burlándose de ella.

-Esa es la idea, querida- dijo Didrika, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión burlan en dirección a ella- ese hombre sí que te ama, para recibir ese ataque para morir por ti. Lástima que no le servirá de nada ni cambiará nada. Tú también sufrirás el mismo destino-

Violate encendió su cosmo, furiosa, y se volvió a Didrika.

-Realmente… vas a pagar por esto…- dijo la espectro, apretando los puños llena de furia. Sí, era cierto que estaba furiosa con Aiacos por sus metidas de mata, peor estaba consciente que no habían sido con malicia y, hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, el juez no se merecía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Era una terrible tortura! Radamanthys no estaba mucho mejor tampoco, sus gritos se volvían cada vez más débiles. ¡Tenía que vencer a Didrika para poder liberarlos a ambos!

-¡Hagámoslo!- dijo Didrika.

Ambas encendieron sus cosmos. Didrika volvió a disparar contra ella, pero Violate evadió el ataque de un salto. Ya que lo había visto, le era mucho más sencillo, sobre todo porque su oponente tenía que hacer un gesto antes de disparar. Mientras saltaba, Violate vio el suelo y sonrió ampliamente. Estaban en la séptima prisión: era su oportunidad. Ahí podía pelear con todos sus poderes. Encendió su cosmo.

-SUTURA DE SOMBRAS-

La silueta de la bestia Behemoth apareció en el suelo, y los muertos emergieron de la sombra, atrapando a la mujer por las piernas, la cintura y los brazos.

-¡Aaarggg! ¿qué es esto?- gritó la mujer, horrorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Había un grupo de muertos tomándola de las piernas y de la cintura, y le impedían volver a atacar a Violate- ¡suéltame!-

-No- dijo Violate con firmeza, frunciendo el entrecejo con desprecio y cruzándose de brazos- hasta que me digas como liberar a Aiacos y a Radamanthys-

La mujer se echó a reír a pesar de su precaria situación.

-Los dos van a morir- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa maligna- los rayos de energía solo se detienen hasta que sus víctimas mueren-

-No es verdad- dijo Violate, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo también y, sin previo aviso, encendió su cosmo para liberarse de las almas de los muertos y golpeó a Violate en la frente. Esa parte de su sapuri se quebró y cayó al suelo en pedazos, y la chica retrocedió, llevándose la mano al área golpeada, de la cual fluía un poco de sangre, pero no habías ido herida de gravedad.

-Tu amante y el otro juez morirán- dijo Didrika, sonriendo y encendiendo su cosmo otra vez, formando una esfera de energía en su mano- y tú los acompañarás, ¡así que prepárate!-

La espectro miró fijamente a su enemiga, y pronto lo comprendió. Si ella moría, el ataque se detendría. Violate dio unos pasos atrás, y encendió su cosmo con fuerza y agresividad. Apuntó hacia Didrika y, sin pensarlo dos veces la atacó, antes de que ésta terminara de formar su ataque.

-BRUTAL REAL-

El ataque completo golpeó a la mujer, y ésta desapareció dando un alarido, completamente vencida por el ataque de la espectro de Behemoth. Una vez que la hubo vencido, Violate se apresuró al lado de Aiacos, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La chica vio, para su alivio, que los aros de energía desaparecieron, y que tanto Radamanthys como Aiacos, si bien estaban heridos, aún estaban con vida.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Minos regresó de Cocytos, con la intención de ayudar a sus compañeros a pelear. Miró sorprendido la escena y, sonriendo disimuladamente, se acercó a ayudar a Radamanthys, haciendo que Violate no tuviera más opción que asistir a Aiacos.

-Vamos, Rada, volvamos a Caína- dijo Minos, ayudándolo a levantarse- me contó un pajarito que alguien está muy preocupada por ti-

Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Aiacos y Violate se volvieron hacia él. Si estaba rojo de vergüenza o de furia no se podía diferenciar.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Minos, o alguien te va a desplumar si no cuidas tu lengua- le dijo Radamanthys. Minos, por su parte se echó a reír y ayudó a su compañero a levantare y lo acompañó a Caína. Antes de hacerlo, se volvió discretamente a mirar a Aiacos y a Violate, y suspiró, deseando de todo corazón que esos dos arreglaran sus diferencias. Violeta podría perdolarlo, pero después de tumbarle los dientes de un golpe por haber dudado de ella, claro.

-Aiacos, ¿estás bien?- dijo Violate en voz baja, ignorando a Minos y Radamanthys, quienes ya se encontraban lejos, en el camino hacia las esferas del Inframundo. El juez de Garuda no se veía nada bien.

-Lo estaré- dijo el espectro de Garuda, intentando en vano disimular una mueca de dolor- muchas gracias, Vi-

-Era mi deber vencerlo, como espectro de Hades- dijo Violate en un tono serio- pero debo agradecer el hecho de que me salvaste-

Aiacos acentuó su sonrisa.

-Te lo debía, Violate- dijo Aiacos en un susurro. Tragó saliva, y reprimió otra mueca de dolor. Vaya, hasta eso le dolía- además, creo que tú eras quien merecía vencer a esa horrenda mujer, sobre todo por todo lo que te hizo sufrir y preocuparte-

Violate sonrió y, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aiacos aceptó, sonriendo. Ambos pudieron ver que Minos llevaba a Radamanthys de regreso a Caína, y que ya se habían adelantado bastante. Cuando Aiacos se levantó, Violate le permitió al juez apoyarse en ella.

-Vamos, señor Aiacos- dijo Violate, ayudando al juez a ponerse en pie, y regresando de pronto a su formalidad- en Antenora veré que alguien atienda sus heridas.

Aiacos asintió, un poco triste por que la chica había regresado a llamarlo "señor", pero el espectro supuso que se lo merecía. Bajó la mirada y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que molestara a su ala derecha. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las esferas del Inframundo.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Vi, además de vencer a esa horrenda mujer- dijo Aiacos de pronto, mientras caminaban de regreso a Antenora, el juez apoyado en ella- no debió decir lo que dijo, en todo caso-

-No iba a dejarlos morir- dijo Violate, restándole importancia.

-Creo que estuviste estupenda- dijo el chico, sonriendo de nuevo. Ella se sonrojó levemente- estuviste estupenda, en serio. -

-Exagera, señor Aiacos- dijo Violate. La sonrisa de Aiacos se borró inmediatamente. Ya iban varias veces que la chica lo llamaba así. Al parecer, a pesar de lo que pasó, Violate no pensaba perdonarlo.

-¿Señor Aiacos?- dijo el juez de Garuda, cabizbajo.

Violate no respondió, y ambos regresaron en silencio a Antenora. La espectro acompañó al joven juez a su habitación. Al pobre Aiacos le dolía todo su cuerpo, e incluso el roce de las sábanas le molestaba. Violate llamó a Tokusa, para que lo ayudara a desvestirse y tumbarse en la cama, e hizo lo posible para evitarle dolor.

-Violate, tengo una misión muy importante para ti… si crees estar a la altura- dijo Aiacos con seriedad. La espectro asintió- ve a Giudecca, y reporta lo sucedido al señor Hades y a los señores Hypnos y Thanatos lo que sucedió en la Séptima Prisión, y lo que fue de esa mujer, Didrika. Deben estar preocupados por ello-

-De acuerdo, señor Aiacos, iré enseguida- dijo Violate.

Ambos se miraron antes de que la chica saliera corriendo hacia Giudecca. Aiacos casi esperaba que la chica se inclinara a él y lo besara antes de irse, pero cuando la espectro salió de la habitación y dejó solo, el pobre se decepcionó. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se lo tenía bien merecido por haber dudado de ella. Con dificultad, Aiacos tiró de las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

De igual manera, Minos llevó a Radamanthys a su habitación. Cuando Victoria supo que Radamanthys había regresado herido de un combate, se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba él, seguida de Dash, quien corrió entre sus piernas y casi la hizo caer. El perro se lanzó sobre Radamanthys y se puso a lamerle la cara.

-Ya basta, peludo, estoy bien- dijo el juez de Wyvern.

Victoria llegó justo después de Dash, y miró con un gesto reprobatorio las heridas del juez. Suspiró, y volvió a darse a la tarea de limpiar y curar sus heridas.

-Ay, Rada, esto se ve muy feo- dijo Victoria tristemente, mientras vendaba una de las manos del juez, una vez que Minos le había ayudado a quitarse el sapuri.

-¿Y tú eres…?- comenzó a preguntar Minos lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

-Victoria- dijo ella.

-Ajá… Victoria- dijo Minos, sonriendo tanto que enseñaba los colmillos.

-Ella fue quien nos ayudó a encontrar a la señorita Agatha- le dijo Radamanthys en un tono seco- si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Minos, será mejor que te vayas a…-

-Iré a Giudecca a reportar lo que sucedió, _Rada_ \- dijo Minos en un tono burlón, que hizo que el juez de Wyvern se pusiera rojo de furia.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, pedazo de…- comenzó Radamanthys.

-Hasta pronto- dijo Minos se despidió, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo y alegando de nuevo que iría a Giudecca a reportar lo ocurrido. Valentine y Gordon se retiraron también, y finalmente Victoria se quedó sola con el juez de Wyvern.

-Veo que ustedes, los espectros, tienen un talento natural para resultar heridos en batalla- observó Victoria al verlo, mientras ponía un nuevo parche en la herida en el costado de Radamanthys.

-Solos soldados, Victoria- dijo Radamanthys con un gruñido- es lo normal que pasa cuando peleas…-

Victoria sonrió levemente, y continuó curando las heridas del juez.

-No sabía que ustedes eran personas tan buenas- continuó la chica, tras un rato de estar en silencio- no puedo creer el daño que les causé…-

-No tenías opción, esos malnacidos te amenazaron, y a tu familia también- dijo Radamanthys- ojalá pudiera darles su merecido también a los que están en el mundo humano-

-Pero muchos de ustedes estuvieron a punto de perder cosas muy importantes, y todo por mi culpa- insistió ella, cabizbaja. Al ver esto, Radamanthys le puso una mano sobre la muñeca, en un gesto un poco brusco, que hizo que la chica diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-Tranquila- dijo el espectro, suavizando su mirada, cosa que Victoria no había visto antes- nadie te culpa. Y quien se atreva, tendrá que responder ante mí- añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Gracias, Rada- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Victoria sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al mismo tiempo, Radamanthys había querido hacer los mismo. Como resultado, y completamente por accidente, los labios de ambos se tocaron por unos segundos. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron.

-Lo lamento- dijo Victoria, bajando la mirada para ocultar su rostro enrojecido- lo lamento mucho, Radamanthys, fue un accidente-

-No… no hay problema- dijo Radamanthys, intentando mirar a otro lado para disimular su propio sonrojo- no pasa nada…-

Mientras tanto, en la puerta, fuera de la habitación estaban Queen, Gordon y Valentine, con las orejas bien pegadas a la puerta.

-Se los dije- dijo Queen, sonriendo en una expresión triunfal- ¡paguen!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. 13: Epílogo

**SUFRIR O MORIR EN SOLEDAD**

 **XIII. EPÍLOGO**

 _Sala del trono, Giudecca, Inframundo_

Hades y los dioses gemelos regresaron tan pronto como pudieron al palacio de Giudecca para asegurarse de que Perséfone y Pandora estuvieran a salvo, Thanatos acompañando a Agatha. Perséfone se levantó tan pronto como la vio llegar apoyada en el brazo del dios de la muerte, y se apresuró a abrazarla.

-¡Agatha!- dijo la diosa en voz alta, casi haciéndola caer al suelo junto con ella, de lo que se salvaron al ser atajadas por Thanatos, quien mostraba una sonrisa aliviada a pesar de lo preocupado que había estado- ¡menos mal que estás bien! ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas!-

-Estoy bien, en serio, señora Perséfone- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste que también compartían los dioses gemelos. Había sido, después de todo, una victoria agridulce. Habían logrado descubrir a los espías del Inframundo sin ninguna víctima entre los espectros, pero al mismo tiempo varios de los enemigos habían revivido, y podían llegar a causar más problemas de los que ya tenían.

Una vez que Hades las puso al corriente de lo ocurrido, con algunas intervenciones de los gemelos, las dos mujeres entendían muy bien la expresión preocupada de los recién llegados.

-Thanatos, consigue la lista de los nombres de las almas que se fugaron del Inframundo- le dijo Hades con una expresión seria- tan pronto como la tengas, debemos avisar a Athena lo que sucedió-

Thanatos asintió.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Violate y Minos llegaron también llevándoles noticias de lo ocurrido en la séptima prisión. Ambas mujeres se preocuparon al escuchar que Radamanthys y Aiacos habían sido heridos bastante como para no poder ir a darles el reporte ellos mismos, pero se encontraban más tranquilas al escuchar que estaban fuera de peligro.

-Que terribles adversarios- comentó Perséfone en un tono triste- dos de los jueces fueron considerablemente heridos-

-Eso no es todo, señor Hades- dijo Minos, pero después esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- ¿qué se hará sobre la chica que Radamanthys encontró?-

Al escuchar esto último, Pandora se irguió sobre su asiento. ¿De qué chica estaba hablando el juez de Grifo? Nadie le había informado sobre eso.

-¿Esa chica que causó tantos problemas?- preguntó Hades, y Minos asintió.

-Si me permite, señor Hades- dijo Hypnos, y Hades asintió, dándole la palabra- la señorita Victoria no deseaba apoyar al enemigo, fue extorsionada para hacerlo. Y tan pronto como Radamanthys la trajo al Inframundo, comenzó a cooperar con nosotros. Debo decir que, gracias a su información, pudimos encontrar a Agatha a tiempo-

Hades valoró lo que decía el dios del Sueño, mientras que Pandora crispaba los dedos con furia. ¿Radamanthys trajo a una chica al Inframundo? Cada vez le gustaba menos esa historia.

-De hecho, el espía Byaku de Nigromante intentó silenciarla mientras la pelea se desarrollaba- añadió Minos- y Radamanthys tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que le hiciera daño. Encargó a Queen que la cuidara para que no fuera lastimada-

Hades alzó las cejas, y sonrió levemente. Perséfone lo notó perfectamente, y sonrió también. No así Pandora, que apretaba su tridente con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Dile a Radamanthys que Victoria tiene mi permiso de regresar a su hogar si así lo desea- dijo Hades en un tono benévolo- y que tiene mi permiso de enviar a algún espectro a protegerla, si lo cree necesario-

-¿Porqué sería necesario, señor Hades?- preguntó Pandora con un tono lleno de desdén que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dioses.

-Porque arriesgó la furia de nuestros enemigos para ayudarnos- dijo Hades- tranquila, Pandora, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Athena tiene que ser informada de inmediato. Y creo que todos deberíamos descansar. Han sido días muy largos-

Los dioses gemelos y Agatha se encaminaron hacia Elysion. Violate y Minos se inclinaron para regresar a Antenora y Ptolomea, respectivamente, cuando el juez detuvo a la espectro de Behemoth por el brazo.

-Un momento, Violate- dijo el espectro de Grifo en voz baja, una vez que la sala del trono quedó completamente vacía- necesito hablar contigo. Serán solo cinco minutos-

Violate se sorprendió. Si bien Minos no era su gran amigo, fue el único de los jueces que creyó en ella cuando fue acusada. ¿De qué querría hablar?

-¿De qué se trata, señor Minos?- dijo ella.

-De Aiacos- dijo el juez. Violate puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el nombre del juez de Garuda. Ya se imaginaba que todos querrían hablar de él después de lo que pasó.

-No quiero hablar de él en este momento, señor Minos- dijo la chica en un tono cortante- y, con todo respeto, no es asunto suyo-

-Aiacos es mi amigo, Violate- dijo Minos en un tono serio que pretendía ser amistoso, pero el juez se veía un poco raro diciendo eso- y… quisiera que tú me consideraras un amigo también-

-Lo hago, señor Mi…- comenzó Violate, pero Minos la interrumpió.

-Aiacos está sufriendo mucho por ti- dijo Minos, soltándola cruzándose de brazos- me consta, lo he visto y, aún ahora, puedo sentir el sufrimiento en su cosmo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?- dijo Violate, pero nuevamente Minos la interrumpió.

-¡Está enamorado de ti, Violate!- exclamó el juez de Grifo- ¡está loco por ti! ¿O no te diste cuenta? ¡Se sacrificó por ti cuando estaban peleando contra Didrika!-

Violate bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Su tripa se retorció de una manera desagradable. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, y vio a Minos con una expresión solemne y preocupada, en el juez que usualmente estaba sonriendo y riendo alegremente a pesar de la situación. Iba en serio.

-Puede que así sea, señor Minos- dijo la chica- puede que Aiacos esté… lo que usted dijo. Pero… con todo respeto, aún no estoy lista para perdonarlo. No confió en mí, me dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba-

-Sé que Aiacos es un completo cabeza hueca, necio, baboso, badulaque, pazguato, papanatas, idiota, imbecil, tarado y…- comenzó Minos, y ahora fue el turno de Violate de interrumpirlo.

-Ya entendí el punto. Lo lamento mucho, señor Minos- dijo Violate- eso es entre Aiacos y yo. Pero agradezco mucho su preocupación-

Minos iba a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua. Prefirió no decir nada más, ya ellos dos lo arreglarían juntos. Quien sabe, quizá sin su intervención las cosas mejoraban más rápido. Y si no lo hacían, siempre podía propinarle la vieja y confiable bofetada a Aiacos en la cara. Minos sonrió ante esa perspectiva: no le molestaba tener un pretexto para golpear a su colega.

-De acuerdo. Te dejaré ir a descansar, Violate- dijo el espectro de Grifo, volviendo a sonreír- dale mis saludos a Aiacos-

Violate asintió, y se apresuró hacia Antenora.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Thanatos acompañó a Agatha a la sala de estar de su palacio, y buscó entre sus cosas algo para limpiar y cubrir la herida de la chica. El dios de la muerte se sentó junto a ella y, haciéndola subir su pierna lastimada a su propio regazo, comenzó a limpiar con cuidado la herida, con bastante delicadeza para no provocarle dolor.

El dios estaba callado y concentrado, y Agatha extendió su mano hacia él, acariciando su mejilla.

-No estés tan preocupado, Thanatos- le dijo la chica en un tono dulce, haciendo que el dios levantara sus ojos hacia ella- los vencerán de nuevo, estoy segura-

Thanatos sonrió levemente, y terminó de vendar el tobillo de la chica. Una vez que lo hizo, el dios la abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar de nuevo. Agatha recibió el abrazo sorprendida pero también agradecida, sonriendo levemente.

-Aquí estoy contigo- le dijo Agatha en un susurro, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él- no me voy a ninguna parte-

El dios de la muerte sonrió aliviado. Iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió, pues Hypnos acababa de llegar. Thanatos no la soltó, solo se volvió a su hermano para ver que necesitaba.

-¿Hypnos?- dijo el dios de la muerte, alzando las cejas- ¿qué sucede?-

-El señor Hades ha procurado una audiencia en el Olimpo mañana- dijo Hypnos- será mejor que ambos se vayan a descansar-

El dios de la muerte asintió solemnemente, e Hypnos se retiró, deseándoles buenas noches. Agatha se volvió a Thanatos, interrogante.

-No te preocupes, Agatha- dijo Thanatos, sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- mañana vamos a ir al Olimpo, a pedir al rey de los dioses su permiso para concederte la inmortalidad-

Agatha sonrió nerviosamente, y se aferró al brazo del dios de la muerte. Éste sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Estaremos bien- dijo Thanatos- todo va a salir bien. El señor Hades nos apoya…-

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Radamanthys despertó tras una buena noche de descanso, se sentía mucho mejor. Su cuerpo ya no estaba dolido por el ataque recibido el día anterior. El juez de Wyvern se desperezó, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Victoria se había quedado ahí mientras dormía, y al parecer el sueño también la había vencido, pues se había quedado dormida sentada en una silla, y había apoyado su cabeza y sus brazos en la misma cama donde Radamanthys descansaba. El espectro sonrió levemente, y le quitó los cabellos del rostro. Era una chica muy bonita. Y lista.

El espectro extendió su mano hacia ella y la movió levemente, para hacerla despertar. La chica se desperezó también, un poco confundida sobre donde estaba, pero sonrió al ver a Radamanthys.

-Hola- dijo Victoria, tallándose los ojos levemente.

-Hola- dijo el espectro, sin poder evitar sonreírle.

-Te ves mucho mejor que anoche, Rada- dijo Victoria, sonriendo- me alegro. Anoche te veías muy mal-

El espectro alzó las cejas, y Victoria se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, no quiero decir "mal" mal. Quería decir "mal" muy enfermo y herido, y que me preocupaste. Quiero decir…-

Victoria se ruborizó aún más mientras que decía eso, haciendo que Radamanthys se echara a reír, dejando escapar una carcajada que sonó un poco maligna, pero Victoria no se asustó. La chica se relajó al verlo reír, cosa que nunca había visto antes, y sonrió también, aliviada de que su amigo estuviera bien.

-Supongo…- comenzó a decir Radamanthys- supongo que querrás regresar a casa-

Victoria asintió, aunque sin mucha seguridad.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor- dijo la chica en voz baja, aunque el espectro no la vio muy convencida de todos modos- mi familia debe estar muy preocupada. Y en mi trabajo también deberán estar preguntándose que pasó conmigo-

-¿Estarás bien?- dijo Radamanthys en voz baja.

Victoria se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no lo sabía. Si bien era cierto que el espía del Inframundo había sido descubierto, Fleur de Lys aún estaba libre, y podía regresar a Londres a buscarla y vengarse de ella.

-Yo… creo que sí- mintió ella. No quería que Radamanthys supiera que estaba preocupada, mucho menos que la considerara una carga. El espectro, por su parte, entendió más o menos bien lo que pasaba por la mente de Victoria, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Bueno, ve por tus cosas- le dijo Radamanthys- arreglaré que con uno de mis espectros te acompañemos a tu casa-

Victoria sonrió y, tras besar la mejilla del juez en agradecimiento, se apresuró a salir de su habitación a buscar su mochila. Pensó también que le haría bien tomar un baño antes de ir a casa. Una vez que Victoria se fue, Radamanthys llamó a Queen.

-¿Me llamaba, señor Radamanthys?- preguntó el espectro.

-Sí, Queen- le dijo el juez de Wyvern- necesito que, cuando la señorita Victoria esté lista, nos acompañes fuera del Inframundo, a su casa en Londres-

-Así se hará, mi señor- le dijo Queen.

-Y Queen…- añadió Radamanthys, bajando la voz- hay algo más que quiero pedirte-

-Usted dirá, señor Radamanthys- dijo el espectro.

El juez dudó un poco antes de responder.

-Estoy preocupado por... que se les vaya a ocurrir atacarla cuando esté en su casa- dijo Radamanthys, suavizando su mirada- no me... no me gustaría que le suceda ningún daño-

Queen asintió. Radamanthys volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Te voy a asignar para vigilarla- dijo el juez- que la sigas y te asegures que los enemigos no se acerquen a ella. Que la protejas-

Cuando el juez le explicó lo que quería que hiciera, Queen no pudo evitar sonreír. Entendía lo que sucedía mucho mejor de lo que Radamanthys lo hacía.

x-x-x

 _Antenora, Inframundo_

Cuando Violate regresó a Antenora la noche anterior, Aiacos había caído rendido de cansancio, aunque no solo por sus heridas en el último combate. La espectro se enteró, por medio de Tokusa, que el juez llevaba varias noches sin dormir, y cuando lo lograba, varios de los espectros en Antenora lo habían escuchado tener pesadillas y mencionar el nombre de Violate constantemente. Aquello enterneció importantemente a la espectro, quien se dirigió a su cuarto, pensativa, para dormir.

En su habitación, Violate encontró otra agradable sorpresa. Sabía que Radamanthys y Kagaho habían inspeccionado su cuarto, y se lo esperaba todo volteado y desordenado, pero no fue así. Nuevamente, Tokusa le dijo que Aiacos había pedido a los sirvientes de su palacio de Antenora que arreglaran todo para cuando Violate regresara.

La chica se sorprendió. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Violate sabía que Aiacos la había creído culpable. Si era así, ¿porqué el espectro de Garuda hubiera arreglado sus cosas?¿o tenido pesadillas sobre ella? Violate tragó saliva. ¿Aiacos realmente creía que ella iba a volver, reivindicada?

Finalmente, había sacudido la cabeza y se había ido a dormir.

En la mañana, la espectro se levantó temprano y, preocupada, decidió ir a la habitación de Aiacos a ver como seguía.

"No es que me importe", se dijo ella misma "sino como segunda al mando, tengo que asegurarme de que esté bien".

Sí, como no. Ni ella misma se lo creyó. Pero en fin.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Aiacos, se detuvo en la puerta. Estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión y regresar sobre sus pasos, pero se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasen- se escuchó la voz desganada de Aiacos.

Violate no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta. El juez se encontraba aún tumbado en su cama, con el mismo aspecto lastimero de la noche anterior. Al ver que se trataba de su ala derecha, Aiacos hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse, aún haciendo aspavientos de dolor y al verlo, Violate se lo impidió, deteniéndolo de los hombros y empujándolo suavemente para hacerlo recostarse de nuevo. Aiacos lo intentó de nuevo, y ella se lo impidió.

-Mujer, ¿qué no ves que me cuesta trabajo levantarme?- le dijo Aiacos en un tono de reclamo.

-¿Y que no ves tú que estoy intentando que no te levantes, Aiacos? Aún no te sientes bien- le dijo Violate, un tanto exasperada, que olvidó llamarlo "señor". Aiacos se dio cuenta de ello, y obedientemente volvió a tumbarse sobre la almohada, aunque sin quitar la vista de la chica.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, Aiacos aún tumbado, y Violate de pie junto a él, con sus manos en la cintura y una expresión que el juez no pudo descifrar, como si estuviera evaluándolo con la mirada. Aiacos esperó pacientemente a que Violate se animara a decir algo.

-Se ve bastante mal, señor Aiacos- le dio Violate. El juez sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo Aiacos, restándole importancia al asunto- pero no te preocupes, Violate, sobreviviré. De hecho- añadió, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos- creo que me tomaré el día de hoy para descansar- volvió a mirarla- ¿podrías hacerte cargo de los juicios del día de hoy?-

Violate frunció el entrecejo sin entender.

-Pero señor Aiacos- dijo Violate- hay una apelación de un juicio que hizo usted. De una persona llamada Manika- bajó la mirada para evitar que el juez viera su expresión que tenía llena de celos- quizá es algo que usted, señor Aiacos, quiera atender personalmente-

Aiacos sonrió al notar los celos de Violate. Eso le daba esperanzas de que ella cambiara de opinión y le diera una oportunidad.

-No, para nada- le dijo Aiacos, poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza en una actitud completamente relajada- confío en tu criterio para manejar esa situación, así como los demás juicios del día de hoy-

Aquello era cierto: siempre había confiado en el criterio de Violate. La chica entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Siguió mirando a Aiacos como si lo quisiera descifrar.

-Será mejor que vayas de una vez, Violate- insistió Aiacos- los juicios han estado un poco atrasados por culpa de los ataques de ayer- sonrió- si me ocupas, ya sabes donde estaré-

Y se giró levemente sobre la cama, dándole la espalda, haciendo otro gesto de dolor, cubriéndose con la manta, preparándose para volver a dormir. Violate, dudosa, dijo que sí en voz baja y se dispuso a salir de la habitación del juez, para ir por su sapuri a su habitación y comenzar a juzgar almas en lugar de Aiacos. Cuando estaba en la puerta, la espectro se detuvo, y volvió su mirada al hombre que descansaba. Regresó sobre sus pasos.

-Esto… ¿señor Aiacos?- dijo Violate.

-¿Violate? ¿sucede algo?- dijo Aiacos, girándose hacia ella.

-Yo…- comenzó ella, ruborizándose levemente- no estoy segura-

Aiacos la miró con una sonrisa calmada, e hizo un gesto para que se siente al borde de su cama, cosa que la chica hizo. Violate ajustó la manta sobre el juez, quien le sonrió agradecido. Al ver que ella no se animaba a hablar, el espectro la tomó de las manos y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Sé que nunca me voy a terminar de disculpar contigo por mi estupidez, Vi- dijo Aiacos en voz baja, abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente- fui un necio al no creerte. Sé que las cosas no son como antes. Espero que con el tiempo puedas llegar a perdonarme- añadió, acariciando suavemente el brazo de la chica.

-Tal vez- dijo ella en voz baja. El corazón de Aiacos dio un vuelco. No todo estaba perdido. El espectro sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Violate frunció el entrecejo de nuevo al verlo sonreír- pero no cantes victoria, te costará trabajo-

-Lo sé- dijo Aiacos, sin dejar de sonreír, lleno de esperanza- pero por tratarse de ti, lo que sea valdrá la pena, Violate-

Violate sonrió, y se inclinó para besar al espectro en la mejilla. Aiacos sonrió y, aprovechando la distracción de la chica, la abrazó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Violate, quien no se esperaba ello, no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Oye, suéltame!- gritó Violate, olvidando toda formalidad. Aiacos, por su parte, se echó a reír y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, quedando él sobre la chica- ¡Aiacos! ¿qué falta de propiedad es esta?¡Suelta!-

-En un minuto, Vi- le dijo Aiacos sin dejar de sonreír- solo quiero que me escuches muy bien- dejó de sonreír, y su mirada se volvió seria- tú y yo teníamos una relación, y éramos felices juntos. Nuestra relación se rompió por un problema, y ni tú ni yo nos supimos manejar bien. Yo tuve la mayor parte de la culpa. Pero cuando algo muy valioso se rompe, no se tira a la basura. Se arregla-

Violate estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Aiacos.

-Y mi relación contigo es lo más valioso que tengo, Vi- le dijo el juez de Garuda tras una pausa- más que mi vida, más que cualquier otra cosa- Aiacos aflojó el agarre de sus brazos, y la tomó por la cintura con suavidad- realmente te amo, Violate. Y voy a luchar por ti-

Violate no pudo evitar sonreír, conmovida por lo que dijo el juez. Aiacos se inclinó hacia ella con cuidado, muy despacio, con la intención de besarla. Violate no se volteó, sino que levantó un poco su cabeza para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Aiacos se sentía en el cielo ahora que volvía a besar a la mujer que amaba. ¡Cómo había extrañado los suaves labios de Violate, su olor, su cabello, la suavidad de su cuerpo! Ella, por su parte, también había extrañado al juez. No en balde había permanecido aferrada a su chamarra los últimos días en el calabozo de Giudecca.

-Aprendí mi lección, no volveré a desconfiar de ti nunca. Mi amor- dijo Aiacos cuando se separaron, tomando especial placer en pronunciar las últimas dos palabras- además, yo…-

-¿Aiacos?- lo interrumpió Violate en voz baja, sonriendo sonrojada.

-¿Sí?- dijo el juez.

-Cállate y bésame otra vez- dijo la espectro.

Aiacos no se hizo de rogar, y la volvió a besar.

Tokusa, quien estaba en la puerta esperando a Violate para acompañarla a la sala de juicios, sonrió y puso calcetín en el pomo de la puerta de la habitación del juez de Garuda. Le quedaba claro que ese día no habría juicios en Antenora.

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Olimpo_

Los pasos de los dioses del Inframundo resonaban en la enorme sala del trono, donde vivía el rey de los dioses. Los otros once dioses Olímpicos también estaban presentes para ver ese suceso, ya que no era común que Hades, su esposa o los dioses gemelos salieran del Inframundo y visitaran el Olimpo. Poseidón había asistido, llevando de su mano a Anfitrite, quien ya había crecido un montón. Athena aplaudió un par de veces de emoción al verlos llegar.

Hades hizo un gesto de fastidio, mientras caminaba con su esposa tomada de su brazo. Como era de esperarse, Demeter le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a su yerno, pero Perséfone apretó el brazo del rey del Inframundo con un gesto cariñoso, que lo hizo sonreír y calmarse. Hypnos y Thanatos caminaban detrás de ellos, el último con su mano firmemente cerrada alrededor de la de Agatha. La chica griega sentía que iba a vomitar de los nervios, pero una sonrisa de su chico y de Hypnos hizo que se tranquilizara. Al final del grupo los acompañaban los cuatro dioses oníricos: Oneiros, Phantasos, Icelos y Morpheus. Hypnos tuvo la idea de pedirles su compañía como señal de apoyo a Thanatos, y éstos habían accedido de buena gana.

Cuando llegaron a la presencia del rey de los dioses, todos menos Hades se inclinaron. Agatha se aventuró a levantar un poco los ojos y quedó maravillada por lo que había visto.

En el centro, solemne y terrible, estaba Zeus, rey de los dioses. A su derecha estaba Hera, su esposa, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto aburrido. Del lado derecho de Zeus y Hera estaban Hefesto, Demeter y Ares, y al final de ese flanco estaba Poseidón junto con Anfitrite. Del lado izquierdo del rey de los dioses estaba Athena, sonriente, y seguida de Artemisa, Apolo, Afrodita, Dionisio y Hermes.

-¡Hades!- exclamó Zeus antes de que pudieran decir algo- que maravillosa sorpresa, que tú y tu linda esposa nos hayan agraciado con su presencia. Rara vez vienes al Olimpo-

Hades asintió con una media sonrisa. Aún tenía ganas de patear el trasero de su hermano menor por haber convencido a su Perséfone de reencarnar en una humana y esconder todas sus memorias en otra persona para hacerlo suspender sus guerras santas, pero al final había salido bien. Además, no quería dañar la causa de Thanatos. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se tranquilizó.

-Hermano, que gusto verte- dijo Hades, apretando su mano alrededor de la de Perséfone.

-¡Y trajiste a todos los dioses del Inframundo!- continuó el rey de los dioses-¿a qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa?-

-Aunque no me lo creas, no solo fue por el placer de tu compañía- dijo Hades, sonriendo, en un tono sarcástico, que hizo reír al rey de los dioses- es por un asunto doméstico de suma importancia-

-Oh, dime que sucede- dijo Zeus, acomodándose en el trono.

-Se trata de Thanatos- dijo Hades, dando un paso hacia un lado, descubriendo al dios de la muerte, quien se arrodilló en el suelo junto con Agatha- él quiere pedirte un favor muy especial-

Thanatos abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero Zeus lo interrumpió.

-No me digas, Thanatos- le dijo el rey de los dioses en un tono burlón- déjame adivinar. Quieres concederle la inmortalidad a esa mujer que está contigo, ¿no es así?-

Thanatos tragó saliva, y asintió, apretando una vez más la mano de la chica, quien también estaba muy nerviosa por donde se encontraba.

-Así es, honorable Zeus- dijo el dios de la muerte- es mi deseo que Agatha viva conmigo por el resto de la eternidad, y no puede hacerlo por ser mortal. Vengo a suplicarle su permiso, señor-

-¿Y crees que es buena idea darle néctar y ambrosía a esa mujer?Mmm…- dijo Zeus, alzando las cejas en una expresión pensativo, y se volvió a Hades- ¿tú que opinas al respecto, hermano?-

Hades sonrió.

-Yo apoyo por completo a Thanatos en este asunto, hermano- le dijo el rey del Inframundo- Agatha es invaluable para todos nosotros, pero su fragilidad nos ha planteado un problema que quisiéramos solucionar… principalmente por la felicidad de un dios que me ha servido bien desde la era mitológica-

-¿Y tú, Hypnos?- dijo Zeus, volviéndose al dios del sueño-¿no se trata de otra movida impulsiva de tu gemelo?-

-Thanatos es muy impulsivo, honorable Zeus- le dijo Hypnos- pero yo mismo soy testigo de lo mucho que esos dos se quieren. Yo abogo por él, al igual que mis hijos-

Los dioses oníricos asintieron, respaldando lo que Hypnos acababa de decir. Zeus asintió, y evaluó con la mirada a Thanatos y a Agatha, pasando su vista repetidamente sobre ellos.

-¿Y porqué ella querría quedarse en el Inframundo?- dijo Demeter de pronto- ¿le dieron también semillas de granadas con engaños?-

-¡Madre!- la reprendió Perséfone- yo quise quedarme en el Inframundo, y Agatha también. No digas esas cosas-

Agatha se ruborizó de enojo, e iba a responderle, pero Thanatos la silenció con la mirada. Nada bueno salía de hacer enojar a una diosa, mucho menos a Demeter. Hades lo sabía muy bien.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la petición que hizo Thanatos, padre- dijo Athena de pronto, dirigiéndose a Zeus con una sonrisa inocente, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, ilusionada con la pareja, sorprendiendo a todos- esos dos hacen una linda pareja, ¿no lo crees, Afrodita?-

La diosa del amor abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sí, de acuerdo con Athena, son divinos juntos- dijo Afrodita.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, hermano- dijo Poseidón, mientras que Anfitrite asentía repetidamente.

-Es muy bonita- dijo Apolo, alzando las cejas, mientras que su llameante cabello brillaba igual que sus ojos. El dios de la muerte frunció el entrecejo y rodeó a Agatha con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y lanzando una mirada de advertencia al Olímpico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Zeus.

-Por lo visto, vinieron a hacer esa petición con mucho apoyo- dijo Zeus, encogiéndose de hombros- usualmente solo se requiere que otro dios apoye la moción. De acuerdo, Thanatos, tienes mi permiso. Puedes darle néctar y ambrosía-

Thanatos sonrió aliviado, y los dioses del Inframundo celebraron la decisión. Phantasos dejó escapar un grito de emoción, y Perséfone soltó a su esposo para abrazar a Agatha. Tras agradecer a Zeus y a todo el consejo de los dioses olímpicos, los dioses del Inframundo se dispusieron a regresar a su reino.

Esa noche habría fiesta en el Inframundo. Ya mañana se preocuparían del futuro.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. El próximo fic está casi terminado, es de AfroxOC y DMxOC. Va a seguir el hilo de lo que pasó con Seth, y el Panteón egipcio va a hacer su invasión. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
